F e a t h e r s
by Kori Tenshi
Summary: When Kyo Yuki and Tohru find a girl lying outside on their porch, Their lives change forever...Will this girl help the whole sohma family get over their fears of the Sohma leader? Especially Kyo and Yuki? YukixTohru KyoxOc
1. Losing, Running and Finding

_**Hey ppls! I'm starting a new Fic Called FEATHERS! Or F e a t h e r s. No point really as to why it's called that. but I like it and, the fact that I think it fits with the story in later chapters. Really does look well. Lol, I'm rambling. Anywayz This is my First Furuba fic ((Fruits Basket))so please forgive me if I get any thing wrong.**_

**Disclaimer: Kori Tenshi does not own This nor will she ever. Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket. So if you decide to sue you can't because all you'll get is pocket lint and a few safety pins.**

_**Me: well THATS informal.**_

_**Kyo: isn't?((grin))**_

_**Me: shut up Cat-Lover.**_

_**Kyo: HEY! That's MR.Cat-lover to you**_

_**Me: ((stuffs Kyo in the CLOSET OF DOOM! or CoD for short.))**_

_**Yuki: oO;; uh...**_

_**Me: SAY anything and your in there with 'im.**_

_**Yuki: all I was going to say is: Thank you. So very much.**_

_**Me: ...Your very welcome, now... ((shoves Yuki next to Kyo in CoD.))**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**thoughts are in bold.**

_**Chapter Title: Losing Running and Finding**_

"YOU BITCH!" a man yelled, panting following a girl through the woods "Come back here! I'll TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!"

"Pffft, Like you got any" The girl retorted. Dodging and moving out of the way of branches and roots, and jumping on some branches to keep out of the way. She jumped back down unto the ground and kept running. The man growled and ran faster finally grabbing her by her long light blue hair She screamed in pain. **I'll kill akito for this** she thought.

The man pulled her down to the ground kicking her in the stomach and pulling out a knife. This outta teach you to mess with me." He kept on kicking her and slapping her. **be lucky I'm not allowed to use my powers on you, or else you'd be dead YOU STUPID BASTARD!** She screamed when the knife cut her, above the chest, then the Man ripped off her shirt, and cut her in the stomach. He laughed cruelly,

"Be lucky that I don't believe in Rape. Or else you would've lost your innocence," He said cruelly, "mess with me again, and you won't live next time." The man left his group soon appeared, and followed him out of the woods.

The girl stood up, wincing at the pain that shut up and down her body.

"Oh, but you believe in everything else?" she said quietly seething, "and this was my favorite shirt too. I'll get you for this...Carter...I'll get my revenge for destroying my favorite shirt."

She began wincing and walking deeper into the woods. Where she knew...and saw a house...or dojo...whatever the hell it was, when she was walking by here...it seemed pretty empty. Once she found it, she had already lost an incredible amount of blood, and she passed out on the porch.

**T-H-A-T M-O-R-N-I-N-G**

"YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo shouted "WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

"Oh, thats right." Tohru smiled "He's not a morning person. I'm glad you wouldn't hurt him in his sleep,"

"Whatever. I've tried...Trust me...I've tried. HE'S FREAKING STRONGER THEN TOO! THAT MEANS HIS BEEN GOING EASY ON ME!" Kyo flew out the front door after he finished his sentence. Yuki was now glaring at him.

"Y-you're awake!"

"Your stupid voice woke me up." He glared back.

Kyo finally noticed the unconscious body of a blue haired girl on their porch. "HOLY SHIT! Shigure!" Kyo shouted, "There's a girl on your porch!" Yuki and Tohru came out running,

"Oh dear..." Tohru said. "I hope she's ok."

"I wonder if she's a part of the zodiac..." Yuki wondered aloud...

"Only one way to find out!" Shigure came out serious but a perverted glance at the girl and Kyo was shoving him inside to call Hatori..."aww I wasn't going to try something! Honest!"

"GO CALL HATORI DAMMIT!" Kyo shouted as a vein showed. "I'll check if she's part of the zodiac..." Kyo said. He picked up the girl amazed at how light she was. And also shocked he wasn't transforming. " I wonder what animal she is?" he said aloud.

_I'm the cat. _a voice said to Tohru.

"She's the Cat." Tohru said,

"How do you know this Honda-san?" Yuki said surprised.

"huh? oh I don't know..." Tohru said confused at how she knew as well. "She told me."

"But she didn't even speak!" Kyo said.

"But she did!" Tohru said. "She spoke to me in my head...oh I'm sorry I must not be making sense." Tohru bowed in apology.

_how strong are your feelings for Yuki? _The voice said again...Tohru gasped...**um...I don't know...** she said back to the voice. _you do know...you know in your heart..._ **I-I-I do? **_yes..._

That was all the voice said.

"Honda-san, are you ok?" Yuki asked concerned. "your eyes seemed to dull. and a glazed look came in your eyes."

"Oh I'm ok Yuki-kun!" Tohru said, "just lost in thought. We better get her inside."

Kyo and Yuki nodded. Kyo walked inside and carried her to his room. And he laid her on his bed.

"Kids. Hatori is on his way." Shigure said popping in. "Tohru, Haa-san said to clean her up and get rid of her bloody clothes."

"...k-k-kyo...it hurts..." the girl mumbled in pain... everybody stared at her in shock, especially Kyo. Kyo just stared at her, trying to remember her but just couldn't find her in his memories.

"How does she know your name?" Tohru said.

"I...I don't know Tohru." Kyo said, his head bowed. Suddenly waves of ice started to encircle both Tohru and the girl. Tohru felt scared. and looked at Yuki with scared eyes.

"Yuki..." Tohru said...her eyes dulling and a glaze came to her eyes. Wind picked up in the room, making the ice swirl around her feet, her long brown hair flew every where, as she put her hands on her breast bone, folding them there.

"TOHRU!" Yuki shouted, trying to get to her, but a shield prevented him from doing so and throwing him back. Then the girl started to float upwards off the bed till she was about two feet off it and then the Ice quickly cocooned her and Tohru...

**S-C-E-N-E C-H-A-N-G-E**

_"Tohru"_ a voice called out to her...Tohru opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings, she was...standing on ice, with water running under it. it looked like a river, around her were glaciers of ice, and the sky was a clear ice blue. _"Tohru..."_ The voice seemed to echo...

"Your the voice that spoke to me earlier!" Tohru gasped. out of no where a girl floating on and ice platform appeared, her eyes were a dulled glazed over ice blue, and she was wearing something completely different then she used to be, and she wasn't bleeding, she had on a long white dress with spaghetti straps, the dress seemed to fit her curves really well, and it was only one layer.

The dress past her feet by about, two feet. covering her feet. and lower. Tohru looked around. This place was filled with Ice but she didn't feel cold. Wind breezed by but still she didn't feel anything.

_"indeed"_

"Who...who are you?" Tohru asked.

"_you will find out soon enough_." the girl said, she had long icy blue hair the past her feet. Her hair and dressed flew back her hair going further, but her dress sticking to her feet making her look like an angel. "_I called you here because...I wanted to know... how strong your feelings for Yuki are_"

"I don't know" Tohru replied sadly.

_"You do know...you know deep in your heart." _wind blew again throwing the girls hair around her and in her face, the girl and moved her hands on her heart. she lowered herself lower but higher then Tohru.

Tohru just stared up at her, the girl then lowered her body making her feet go in the air, but the wind keeping the dress in place, still covering her feet. Her hair blowing backwards. _"I want to know Tohru...because this way...you and yuki can...break..."_

Tohru interrupted her.

"Break the curse?" She almost shouted, "How? I LOVE HIM!"

_"No. I don't want you to admit it to me, nor do I want you to do it so quickly." _she placed her feet on the ice, she was about the same height as Tohru only a little bit taller, Tohru blush. the girl raised her hand and placed it on Tohru's heart.

Tohru gasped at how warm her hand was. _"you need to make sure, that your love, comes from your heart. Now tell me...What are your feelings for Yuki?" _The girl smiled softly but her eyes were still glazed and dulled.

"I...I like...him...I really do..." the girl smiled again.

_" Tell me...Tohru...how long have you been living with Yuki, Kyo and...Shigure?" _

"One year and Half."

_"...then tell me the truth...did you fall in love with Yuki?" _

"yes."

_" when we return back to our body's your going to faint, and yuki will catch you. You have lost a lot of power getting to my world."_

"Your world?"

_"yes, I'll tell you how to break the curse...only when your love and his bind forever will it break and shatter...but your love will hit many bumpy spots and dangerous times ahead. I will be able to help you during those times, as will my body, but with some rough spots only you and Yuki will be able to mend...I need to make sure you are capable to survive this...will you be able to?" _

Tohru looked down...Will she be able to? To survive the dangerous times ahead with Yuki?

"What about Kyo?"

_"...Kyo will fall for someone else...he'll fall for another cat...Are you able to?" _the girl said...

Tohru looked around one last time...

"Yes...Will I be able to talk to you again?" Tohru asked worriedly

_"yes. I never expected to find you here Tohru...I'm glad I did..." _She smiled once again and this time it reached her eyes..._"You will...be able...to fight this...you have a strong heart...a pure heart. Filled with innocence...Your memories will soon...fade...but your important memories...will cling to your pure heart forever..." _suddenly the mysterious girl flew back to the ice platform, her dress swirling around her body, this time showing her legs, and echoed _"Till next Time Tohru..."_

Tohru found herself in the room where Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Hatori were pacing around worried about the girl and Tohru. The Ice opened above her head and shifted downwards, and disappearing. as well for the ice surrounding the girl, Tohru opened her eyes staring into silver eyes before falling back. Her love for Yuki shown in her heart, as Yuki ran and caught her, preventing Yuki from transforming.

"I...love...you...Yuki" Tohru said softly, smiling at Yuki, before she fainted in his chest. Yuki was shocked and happy to know...that...she loved him...and only him...not Kyo...not Shigure...((a/n: ewww lol)) him. Yuki smiled purely before saying..."I love you...Tohru..."

Everybody else in the room either smiled or were trying to figure out what happened. Everybody looked back at the girl who looked good as new, no cuts...no blood...And she was awake and smiling...at Yuki and Tohru...

"She did it." She said.

"Um...who are you?" Kyo asked, "And what did Tohru do?"

"I'm Kori Tenshi, Angel of Ice, I was born on, one of three islands. Fire...Wind...And Ice. As you can see I was born on the Island of Ice. And Tohru just admited her love for Yuki preventing him from transforming while catching her. Just as my other side told her." Kori said smiling, at Kyo then smiling at Yuki.

"Ahhh...You must be the rat..." Yuki nodded. "You should be lucky...that Tohru chose you...you will help her over come some obstacles Akito will be throwing at her, as well as me and Kyo." Shigure's eyes darkened but lightened up as quickly as they darkened.

"Um...Miss Tenshi-"

"Kori"

"Kori, why are you a part of the zodiac...and yet we've never met before?" Yuki asked placing Tohru on the bed.

"Oh we've met." Kori said...a sad glazed look came over her face... "you...just...don't remember. We were pretty young when my family decided to leave...I was born on the Island of Ice, My Father was a sohma...as was my Mother...but they were both members of the zodiac. I was born on the same day Kyo was. That may explain why we have the same animal.

We left the Islands three months after I was born, and stayed at the Sohma estate...for about...two years...That was enough time for us to spend time, it was only Yuki, Kyo, and me who used to hang out together, You two used to get along so well. before you found out about the curse...you used to hang out all the time. Best Friends in the world!" Kori said smiling, her eyes still glazed over in thought and memory...

"But then...My family had to leave...This was before akito was our leader. By the way. So we left, I made a mistake letting you two come and help me pack. Because my Father chose then to make you two enemys He told you about the Curse and everything. how the rat lied to the Cat. Your respect for each other vanished in an instant. I was angry with my father. So very, very mad. He tore my two best friends apart and without knowing too." She sighed. looking up at Kyo...

"I made a promise to you when we were younger...but I don't think you remember it though...judging by the way you asked me who I was." She laughed. "Oh well." She sat on her knees and leant up towards Kyo, And placed her hand on his heart.

_"Your buried memories shall awaken in time" _Her voice had changed and her eyes had glazed over. Staring straight into Kyo's eyes she said _"Never judge your self as to ways others see you...See your self as you. Your heart holds Fear, Hurt, and Anger at losing what you have dear...and yet...you do not know who this person is yet...When you find her...she will be closer to you then you think..."_ With that said. Kori passed out into Kyo's arms.

"What was that about?" Yuki asked...

"I...I don't know" Kyo answered... **who I hold dear? and...she'll be closer to me...then I think? How will I find her? **This questions ran through his mind all at once.

"I'll take Tohru to her bedroom." Yuki said walking out...He was still very tired and drowsy, and they already missed attendance might as well stay home. Hatori examined Kori before leaving. Shigure followed Hatori after he left.

**E-N-D**

**_please tell me if this is good...or if I made Tohru admit to fast to Yuki...This is my first Friuts Basket fic, so be nice. And um...REVEIW PLEASE! And tell me it's any good. or if I should continue. Thanks!_**

****


	2. BlackMail Part One!

_**OMG! OMG OMG OMG! lol I can't believe I got so many reviewers! and you LIKED IT! YAY! oh I'm soooo happy! **_

_**Kyo: and hyper too. ((stares))**_

_**Me: o.O; How'd you escape the CLOSET of DOOM?**_

_**Kyo: you left the door ajar.**_

_**Me: and...Yuki?**_

_**Kyo: Dunno, don't care. For all I care he can jump off a building.**_

_**Yuki: ((appears out of nowhere and Throws Kyo high up in the air, hitting his head on the ceiling)) **_

_**Kyo: damn...rat...((nosebleed))**_

_**Me: Wow...it is true...you can hear your lover say your name even if one's far away...n.n;;**_

_**Yuki and Kyo: ...((glare))...**_

_**Me: I'll THROW YOU BACK IN THE CoD AGAIN!((threatens))**_

_**Yuki and Kyo: ...feh...whatever**_

_**Me: ...annoying teens...Kyo's pro'lly going through PMS...and Yuki...pro'lly the same too...**_

_**Kori: START THE DAMN STORY!**_

_**Me: WAIT A GODDAMN SECOND! I gotta do reviews first. Sheesh...stupid teens and their stupid hormones...**_

_**Kyo, Kori, and Yuki: ...**_

_**  
REVIEW SEGMENT!**_

**_Kishe: I HAVE WRITTEN!_**

**_KailyHaley: Thanks!_**

_**Soccergirl869(): again...I HAVE WRITTEN! lol sugar high! **_

_**Kyo: we noticed...a LONG time ago...**_

_**Me: Quiet you stupid neko.**_

_**Kyo: grr...((glare))**_

_**Me: ((grins))**_

**_ILOVEInuyasha07: boohahahahahaha I have updated...something! hope you like it!_**

**_Dolphin77: Thanks, I'm a gifted author? _**

**_Yuki: now she's going to get a swelled head…_**

**_Kyo: doesn't she already have one?_**

**_Me: anywayz I'm glad that this story is really cute, and thank you for your support!_**

**_Herzlied: Yes I am a YukiTohru fan. BUT! I also like good old((new)) yaoi. as in...Kyo Yuki! lol sure! dun worry 'bout it! your not being nosy! you just sound like Tahru for a second! lol Tohru. I like to call her Tahru. That's what my character is going to call her! wow...I love Tohru Yuki parts too...lol...whose Ritsu? I'm only on...volume...three? moving on to four? lol yea yea...I haven't gotten that far...I'M GETTING THERE THOUGH! lol. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! This will have a total of YukiTahru fluff. a bit one sided YukiKyo...((grins innocently))_**

_**Yuki: Wtf...((glares)) ONESIDED YUKIKYO?**_

_**Kyo: ...((turns red))...**_

_**Me: Kyo seems to think it's a good idea...see? ((points to Kyo)) He's turning red. BESIDES! He's the one who told me to add in a part with only you two.**_

_**Kyo: WTF NOOO I DIDN'T! YOU LITTLE LIAR!**_

**_Me: ((grins)) oh you know you want Yuki! Even Tahru thinks that! don'tcha Tahru?_**

_**Tohru: ((grins)) Yup!**_

_**Kyo: ((turns red again)) **_

**_Me: Besides, there's no kissing in it...not yet anywayz...((laughs evilly)) ;)_**

_**Yuki: ((glare intensifies))...what about the fans? THE REVIEWERS! WHAT ABOUT THEM? ((points to reviewers))**_

_**Me: I'm sure they won't mind. Will you mind if it's a bit one-sided YukiKyo? **_

_**Reviewers: NOPE!**_

_**Me: See :)**_

**_Yuki: _**XO

_**Me:**D_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**oh yea...this is like...about week after everything happened. So I just want to prepare you for that...hope your dun mind. A little bit of the first few pages will be about the day after Kori arrived, and then when you see bold lettering...it's a week later...dun dun dun...hope I dun confuse you ppl!**_

_**Chapter Title: Blackmail part one**_

_**morning later...**_

"Yo...Kori is it?" Kyo asked, "you need to wake up."

"...ung...five more minutes Daddy..." Kori mumbled...and turning around a wrapping herself deeper into the blankets. Kyo sighed, and walked out of the room.

((Tohru's room))

"Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked, "You ok?"

"mmphmm" Tohru mumbled getting up slowly and yawning, "Yes...Yuki-kun"

"Great..." yuki said slowly admiring Tohru's beauty, "Hey...about yesterday...I love you too Tohru.." Yuki blushed three different shade's of red. As did Tohru, But she smiled, and threw herself at him hugging him furiously...**_((A/n: I'm so so so sorry if this sounds so...cliché lol))_**

then she kissed him on the lips, which Yuki gladly returned. **_((A/n; I'll put in a more...descriptive kiss later if you ppl want...)) _**

"Yo! Tahru And Yuki!" Kori pranced in, hair dishevel, "Break it up! you gotta breathe sometime!" Yuki and Tohru, quickly broke apart, turning ten different shades of red. Kori sniggered,

"Oi! Kori where the hell are you!" Kyo shouted running into Tohru's room. "One minute your in my room-"

"our room"

"Right our room-WAIT ONE MOMENT!" Kyo seemed to have realized what she said, "OUR room? You just got here yesterday morning!"

"So?"

"SOO!" Kyo retorted, "You can't just waltz in here and decide where to stay!"

"Hm..." Kori seemed to think about this. "You're right"

"I am?"

"He is?" Yuki said surprised.

"Yea." Kori nodded, "He _is _right sooo, I'll be taking your room Yuki!"

"ok- WAIT A MINUTE!" Yuki shouted, Tohru sweatdropped, "WHY MY ROOM!"

"Because, You and Tohru are together now right?" Kori asked, "I mean, I just came in here and caught you frenching her,"

"Frenchin?"  
"Kissing her with Tongues.."

Tohru and Yuki blushed even harder then before...

"No..." Kyo said, "You can share my room with me..."

Kori beamed.

"Yay!" Kori danced around Kyo, who was steadily growing more annoyed, "You really are nice Kyon-kyon!"

"**Don't** CALL ME THAT!" Kyo shouted, Kori merely grinned innocently at him, Kyo blushed.

"So will we be sleeping together?"

Everybody in the room choked and or turned even more redder then before.

"Wha...what?"

"Like...Are we gonna sleep in the same bed?" Kori asked innocently, not knowing and or understanding what she just said,

"That...sounded sooo wrong..." Yuki said.

"You shush! Your going to sleep with Tahru here when you two are ready!" Kori stated, "and or when Yuki just can't stand it anymore and bangs-" Kyo had now successfully dragged Kori out of the room.

"What did I do?"

_**Couple hours later;**_

"HOLY CRAPPERS!" Kori ran out of Kyo's and hers' room, running down the stairs three at a time, and tripping and tumbling down the stairs.

"ow, ow, ow, ow" she mumbled after landing on her head, then she heard someone laugh at her, "This isn't funny." she pouted, sitting up and rubbing her head, that was painfully throbbing, then she heard a sigh,

"Here," a hand was placed in front of her, she looked up to see Kyo, looking down at her, waiting…patiently, She pouted again, and grabbed his hand, then he pulled her up and into his chest to check the bump on her head, "Jeez…You shouldn't run down those stairs." Kyo muttered, shaking his head, Kori blushed but quickly got rid of it,

"Do you have a phone?" Kori asked quietly

"What?"

"Do you have a phone!"

"Huh? Oh yea…it's in the hallway by the kitchen."

"thanks Kyo-kun!" Kori smiled at him, making him turn red.

Kori ran towards the phone skidding to halt, Kyo walking into the kitchen, passing her and shaking his head, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure were in there also. Kori began dialing her friends number…

"231-254-5897" she said to herself…then waiting while it rang on the other end, then a voice answered…

"_hello?"_

"Hey Kaze!" Kori said hesitantly…quickly shoving the phone away from her ear, and in front of her, when she heard a breath of intake;

"_KORI? IS THAT YOU!"_

"Y-yes"

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" _everybody in the kitchen heard the shouting from the phone and sweat dropped, Kori was grinning while she sweat dropped as well

"I'm ok! Dun worry, I'm here in the Sohma Household, They're taking care of me, while I-"

"_TAKING CARE OF YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! AND WHO THE HELL ARE THE SOHMA'S!"_

Kori sweat dropped again…

"The Sohma's are…my…friends…from when I was little! Remember I told you about them?"

"_OH YEA!"_

"Mind not shouting anymore? And Where's Fuaiyaa?"

"_Don't change the subject! Answer me! What happened?"_

Kori sighed and began telling Kaze what happened.

"…_Damn…well…HEY LOOK Fu's here! Here she wants to say hi"_

"_QUIT TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD DAMMIT! JUST CAUSE I GET IN TROUBLE, EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE, DOES NOT MEAN I'M A CHILD!"_ Kori could hear Fuaiyaa yell over the phone and sweat dropped, everybody in the kitchen too.

"_Hey Kori! How are you?"_

"I'm fine Fu, how are you?"

"_I'm fine, Hey you left your purse and stuff over here in our mansion." _Koris' eyes widened, she forgot about her bag with her wallet.

"Right sorry, send it over here will you?"

"_ok! What's your address?"_

Kori told Fu the address while she wrote it down.

"_mind if we come to? I mean, I want to meet you friends from the Sohma household. Is it ok?"_

"Dunno let me ask…" Kori poked her head into the kitchen and asked Shigure if her friends could come…

"They aren't as loud as they seem do they?"

Suddenly a loud booming came out of the phone,

"_Kaze no! he didn't mean it! Please back away from the phone! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

They heard Fuaiyaa's shrieks, and more banging and stuff till Kaze's voice came on,

"**_I'M NOT LOUD YOU, PERVERTED OLD MAN! CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND-"_**

Some how Fuaiyaa managed to snatch back the phone, and replied,

"_I'm sorry about that Sohma family I hope you can still let us come over, I promise she won't belike this when you allow us to come over."_

_"BE LIKE THIS MY ASS! I'LL BE AS LOUD AS I WANT TO BE!"_

_"Don't listen to her. She doesn't mean it."_

_"TO HELL I DON'T!"_

Kori sweatdropped. And looked at Shigure, hopefully. "Can they?"

"Sure, I don't mind, as long as you keep that psychotic girl away from me,"

More shreiks from the other side of the phone came and Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and Kori sweat dropped,

"**_YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SOOOO BAD! WATCH YOUR BACK!" _**

"KAZE SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Ok! He said you could come, but come in two weeks ok?"

"_ok" _

"Send my purse though. Like right now, because I need it."

"_Ok Kori!"_

"Good, see you then, then. Bye Fu and Kaze!"

"**_BYE!"_** click and she hung up.

"OW MY FRIEKING EAR MAN!" She shouted as soon as Kaze hung up. She placed her hands on her ears and held them there. "I can't hear anything! I'm BLIND! I mean…I'M DEAF!"

Everybody sweat dropped.

"What?" Kori asked,

"…"

_**week later**_

"TAHRU!" Kori pranced into the kitchen. Kori had already settled herself into the Sohma household just as quickly as Tohru. "You need help cooking?"

"No thanks, Kori" Tohru smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kori asked "C'mon Tahru! Let me help you! it's already unfair you have to cook for three lazy, one perverted might I add, Tahru, and two constantly fighting boys, one your man, and the other...and the other...Kyo!" Kori seemed to have lost her thoughts for second. Her mind had gone completely...Blank. Making Tohru laugh.

"KYO!" Kori shouted.

"WHAT?" Kyo shouted back from the roof. "What the hell do you want!"

"What do you consider yourself?" Kori asked, as Kyo jumped off the roof and walked in through the door.

"What?"

"What do you consider yourself?" Kori asked again. patiently.

"Um..." Kyo thought for a second. "AN INCREDIBLY GREAT FIGHTER!"

"you wish..." Yuki muttered under his breath. Walking in through the door as well.

Kori sneezed and kept on sneezing until she was sure she had everyone's attention...

then she looked up and said,  
"Sorry, I'm allergic to Bullshit" Yuki sniggered, and Shigure, laughed.

"I know that's right" Yuki said. Kyo glaring at Kori who merely winked at him, he-who-talks-bullshit-turned red.

"WHAT WAS THAT RAT BOY!" Kyo shouted.

"THAT SETTLES IT THEN!" Kori shouted happily, making Kyo and Yuki look at her confused at what she was talking about. "And the other one, meaning Kyo, Tahru, an incredibly big idiot!" Tohru laughed.

"Don't be mean Kori." Tohru said, trying to stifle her laughter with the back of her hand. Kori put on a mock disheartened look and replied

"Your the one who laughed! AND!" Kori shoved her hand towards the ceiling index finger pointing upwards, "IT'S TRUE! NOW!...Let me help you cook, or else I'll make fun of you too." Yuki and Kyo sweatdropped at how fast she changed the subject. Tohru laughed again. Yuki looked at her fondly. like...**((A/n: I'm sorry if this is bad...))** Lovey dovey...**((A/n: DON'T KILL ME! lol))** Tohru caught his look and returned the smile, making Yuki turn a nice shade of crimson, just as Shigure reentered, Kori looked at Yuki then at Shigure...

"Hey, Shigure!" Kori shouted her hand flying over her head as a wave, she walked over to yuki and grabbed his head, and turned it to face Shigure, who had a questioning look on his face as to what she wanted, And what she was doing, "I want this color in my room!" She pointed to yuki's face. Who was still crimson. Yuki shook his head ridding Kori's hands of his head. And glaring at her. She just smiled innocently.

"TAHRU!" Kori was once again bounding over to Tohru helping her carry a heavy pot of water over to the stove. Her face mock serious. And Tohru seemed to let out a stifled giggle, the pot seemed to sway and water flew out of it and flew to the floor. "Oh no! TAHRU! THE ACID HAS FALLEN! NOW IT'S GOING TO MELT THROUGH THE FLOOR! WHAT EVER SHALL WE DOO?" Kori and Tohru placed the heavy pot on the stove.

"Hmm..." Tohru seemed to calculate..."WE NEED PAPER TOWELS!"

Kori saluted Tohru but hit her head with her hand, hard.

"ow...YES GENERAL TAHRU!" Kori grabbed four paper towels and gave two to Tohru.((A/n: Try saying Two To Tohru ten times fast...lol)) and together they dried of the water that fell to the floor.

"Alright." Kyo seemed to have gotten annoyed, "Who the _hell_ gave you sugar?"

"Um..." Kori starting thinking...then...her mind...went...blank..."What?"

Kyo sweatdropped.

"Who gave you sugar?"

"Dunno...some stranger..." Kori said "Strangers have the BEST candy!" **((A/n: This is a quote. Don't actually do this.))**

Kori turned around and faced Tohru.

"Awaiting your next orders, Tahru-kun!" Kori saluted again, hitting her head. "ow..."

"Ok! Will you get the vegetables and meat and...noodles, for Mizo soup?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Kori shouted..." I mean...MA'AM YES MA'AM!" Tohru laughed again and turned around. While Kori ran and tripped on her shoe lace falling down and hitting her chin..

"Kori fawl down...go boom" she mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear, she had those swirly eyes in her eyes. She heard chuckling, and two arms encircled her waist pulling her up.

"How can a Ice Angel be so clumsy?" Kyo asked, letting go of her, Kori rubbed her chin resentfully,

"I resent that" She said. Kyo rolled his eyes. "I'm not clumsy...I'm just...not clumsy!" Everybody sweatdropped.

Kori turned around again to get what Tohru told her to get, and tripped again...everbody sweatdropped again..

"Damn." She pushed herself up again sitting on her butt one leg bent upwards and the other bent down pointing the wall while she looked like a chibi tying her shoes. "Damn Damn." She stood up again and turned running into wall...

"I think this place is cursed." She mumbled at the wall wagging her index finger at them. They just laughed. 'cept Kyo of course.

Finally getting the food, Kori and Tohru finished it with out further interruptions except of courseYuki and Kyo arguing over who was more...better then the other...

Kori finally popping a vein anime style, said,

"I KNOW HOW TO SOLVE THIS!" She said energetically, "We see who can last the quietest! Who talks first will have to pose for this camera. This poses consist of cross dressing, sexy poses, and...any other pose I can think of." Knowing that Kyo and Yuki never refused a challenged agreed and she smirked.

"Oh and one thing, Tahru here will be my accomplice. One way or another we'll get our Pics." She said threateningly. She smirked evilly too. A hint of Malice in her eyes. Yuki and Kyo gulped. "This challenge starts now." She grabbed Tohru and dragged her up to her room to talk to her. Leaving Yuki and Kyo in a glaring contest.

"Well Tahru, I hope your ready for this." Kori pulled out two small clear bottles out of a trunk she placed in her's and Kyo'sroom. "These things right here are, sleeping doses! We'll slip these in the boys drinks!"

"But will it hurt them?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"Nah dun worry Tahru!" Kori reassured "It'll just knock 'em out for about..." She looked at the labels again..."Three hours!" Tohru sweatdropped. "I told them I'd get those Pics of them one way or the other," She laughed evilly, "Plus I want Blackmail." Tohru looked at her uncertainly,

"What will I do?" She asked.

"You, my dear friend, will slip this into their drinks. Because it'll look less conspicuous." Kori sweatdropped, "And I'll raid your closet for girl clothes! ok?" Tohru laughed,

"Yea,sure."

"ok! hold on...let me raid it now before we go down..." Kori and Tohru walked into Tohru's room. Kori handing her the doses, and began looking in her closet..."Hm...this look a bit too short...How _do _you wear these things without showing your underwear while bending down?" Kori asked. Tohru blushed.

"I don't know..."

Kori laughed. "it's ok. I like them. They suit you!"

"Hey Kori-kun?"

"yes?" Kori was now inside the walk in closet.

"How long does it take for this sleeping doses to begin their magic?"

"Um...I think it's about...an hour?" Kori said..."Why?"

"Well since you told us that...you belong to a **_very _**wealthy family, We could go out to the mall and buy Kyo and Yuki, girl clothes." Tohru said, uncertain. **((a/n: can you believe Tohru saying this? Lol)) **

"Tahru-kun...YOUR A FRIGGIN GENIUSE!" Kori hugged Tohru. "Now let's go eat. I'm starving! And remember! You pour their drinks. and I'll serve the food. Got it?"

"Yup!" Tohru grinned. Kori grinned back.

"Ok!" They both walked down stairs, Tohru swiftly hiding the doses behind her back. Kori Served the four just as planned, and Tohru served Kyo's and Yuki's tea first. Adding the doses at the counter. Then moving them towards Kyo and Yuki. Then She served her's Kori's, and Shigures.

"Ahh, This tastes great Tahru-kun!" Kori giggled.

"Thank you!" Tohru smiled. Kori and Tohru ate as quickly as they could, without laughing, or giggling in the process, or choking either. Kyo and Yuki gave them odd looks. Since they weren't allowed to talk, and or make any noise.

"Are you ok? Kori?" Shigure asked, after Kori snorted into her soup, when Kyo and Yuki drank. Tohru, also tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry!" Kori said shaking her head, "Tahru-kun! We must be leaving!"

Tohru nodded finishing the rest of her food. Kori bowed.

"We will clean up later Shigure-san. Please place the plates in the sink!" Tohru said.

"Yea! We'll be back in about...an hour in a half!"

_**E-N-D!**_

_**ooooo what are these two gonna do? Will they succeed in their evil plans? Will you ever find out? Will I ever stop talking like this? Find out all this and MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Now! Please review. As in...press that go button down there...and feed it loads of crap on how good this story is! lol review please! You ppl better like this! 9 pages! YAY! I hope you ppl loved it! or ten...not sure...lol, **_


	3. Blackmail Part TWO!

_**HEY! I am UPDATING! WHOOO!**_

_**lol, sorry hyper...I just ate Pie, Pumpkin Pie to be exact. lol, Anyways I'm sooo happy you ppl like this story! ((squeals)) OH. MY. GOD...if I ever, EVER, squeal again...slap me. I'm serious. lol, **_

_**Kyo: boo.**_

_**Me: ((squeaks)) ((SLAP))x.O;**_

_**Kyo: ((smirks)) You said slap you whenever you squealed.**_

**_Me:((glare)) I said SQUEAL! NOT SQUEAK dumbass_**

_**Kyo: ((glare))**_

_**Me: ((shoves kyo in CLOSET of DOOM!)) ((evil laugh))**_

_**Kyo: x.x;**_

_**Yuki: ...**_

_**Tohru: Hi! TK would like me to tell you, She owns nothing, and if she did...Yuki and Kyo would be...er...((blush)) screwing like bunnies...**_

_**Yuki and Kyo: WTF**_

_**Me: TOHRU! It doesn't say that! Why would you lie like that? especially in front of them..((points to Yuki looming over her menacingly and Kyo...pretty much doing the same thing...sweatdrop)) ahahaha...((snatches paper back and erases the screwing like bunnies part, and puts...Killing each other senseless)) SEE? IT DOESN'T SAY SCREWING LIKE RABBITS!**_

_**Yuki and Kyo: ...**_

_**Me: hehehehe...I'm still alive...thank you god! thank you very much. ((sighs dramatically))**_

_**Tohru: oh...I-I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have read that part if it would've gotten you upset! ((bows))**_

_**Me: No no! It's ok, you did fine! in fact...it was really amusing...in a...creepy I'm-gonna-die-in-five-seconds-if-I-don't-shut-up- kinda way, lol,**_

_**Kori: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Me: NOO! Now...To Kyo who's doing Review Time this time. lol, That RHYMED!**_

_**REVIEW TIME!**_

_**((Done by Kyo Sohma))**_

**Reviewer(): Right. She'll keep that in mind. She was just too stupid to notice it.**

**Me: I WAS CONFUSED DAMMIT!**

**Kyo: Right. You're ALWAYS confused.**

**Me: ((chokes Kyo))**

**Kyo: argh...x.x;;**

**KailyHaily: You didn't choke I hope? Personally I think this story's cr---**

**Me: ((throws a shoe at Kyo's head))**

**Kyo: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?((rubs head))**

**Me: YOU'RE MEAN! You think my story's crap?((sob))**

**Kyo: ((eyes twitch)) Don't cryyy! **

**Me: ((Sobs harder)) You th-think m-my s-story's crap! ((sobs even harder))**

**Kyo: NOOO! I DON'T THINK YOUR STORY'S CRAP! IN FACT...err...it's GREAT! IT'S GREAT CRAP! **

**Me: ((Sobs even harder then before))**

**Kyo: Crap...I mean...err...I'm SORRY! It's a GREAT STORY! JUST STOP CRYING!**

**Me: ok! ((whispers: works every time -grins-)) **

**Kyo: ((sighs)) anywayz, thank god you tried not to laugh and make yourself seem like and idiot--OW! WTF!**

**Me: Quit calling her an idiot, You crap head. I'll finish up this review since you can't seem to handle it, Thanks for Reviewing Kaily, I'm So glad you think Tohru and Kori are Great!**

**Kori: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

**Tohru: YESH!**

**Me: ((sweatdrop)) lol, Breath woman breath, You'll need it for this chapter! lol. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Senyoshi: She is going to continue this story for the reviewers sake,**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT! **

**Kyo: Or else I'll kick her ass for not updating, Just state in your reviews if you would like me to kick her ass to update,**

**Me: ...o.o;**

**Kyo: ((smirks))**

**Me: ((Anime vein twitches)) Kyooooo...**

**Kyo: What? _SMACK_ x.O;**

**Me: Hmph...Thank you for reviewing my story! I feel soo happy you lot like it!**

**ILOVEInuyasha07: right you see, I'm going win. because...I've been glaring WAY longer then that damn rat. And Tk has updated, she would like to thank you for reviewing. And calling her an "Awesome Writer" She now has a swelled head thanks to you.**

**Me: ((slaps Kyo)) ...**

**Yuki: ((kicks Kyo in the stomach while passing by...) you wish...**

**Kyo: Why do I keep getting hurt DOING THIS REVIEWS!**

**Me: Dunno...**

**Kyo: ((sweatdrop))**

**dolphin77: Thank you for telling Tk Your fave character is Kori...**

**Kori: YAY! I'm her FAVORITE CHARACTER! WHOO!**

**Kyo: Hyper much?**

**Kori: ...hm...Yup! ((walks into wall)) goddammit...**

**Kyo:((sweatdrop)) Well I hope you can breath now. because you might need to breath for this chapter.**

**cRoZx aNgeL: Yaoi loving mode...WHY DO YOU PPL LIKE ME AND YUKI TOGETHER! XO**

**Me: Cause it's cute. And because you two fit together perfectly..**

**Kyo: ((glare)) but we're TOTAL OPPOSITES!**

**Me: ((stare)) ever heard of Opposites attract?**

**Kyo: ((glare x 5 equals x.x;))**

**Me: ((grins)) ON WITH THE STORY! Thank you again for reviewing!**

**Chapter Title: Blackmail part 2!**

Kori and Tohru started laughing and or giggling once they were outside,

"I almost snorted into my soup!" Kori laughed.

"Yea!" Tohru said smiling, "I have an idea! Let's go to Ayame-kun's shop! He makes all kinds of dresses! AND we can get some things for us too!" Kori looked down at Tohru grinning evilly,

"Tahru-san...you are pure evil" Kori high fived Tohru and they began running towards Ayame's shop.

1-0 M-I-N-U-T-E-S L-A-T-E-R...

"Wow...this is..." Kori looked through the glass windows..."AWESOME! C'mon Tahru-san! We only got an hour or so of shopping!" Kori grinned evilly again...oh she would get her blackmail...even at the cost of...

"Ahh! Tohru! What brings you to my humble shop?" Ayame's annoyingly high voice said, "And who is this beautiful girl with you?"

"Hi! My name's Kori Tenshi Sohma!" Kori grinned, "I'm the Cat!" Ayame gasped.

"Another cat!" Ayame said astonished, "How?"

"Yup, I was born on the same day as Kyo, as a Sohma, so both of us inherited the Cat's spirit, But! On other terms, Tahru here, and me are here for dresses for Kyo and Yuki."

Ayame got this glint in his eye that totally freaked Kori out,

"ahh...and how did you get them to agree to this?" Ayame asked, curiosity getting the better of him, as he leaded them to the back of the shop.

"Oh...uh..." Kori rolled her eyes heavenwards thinking of an excuse until...beep beep...sheeee...bee...blank..."uh...what?" Tohru sweatdropped.

"How did you get them to agree to this?" Ayame asked again. pulling out a trunk full of dresses...Kori's eyes widened...

"Oh...we have our ways...we have our ways" Kori said, in a mock evil way. Ayame stared at her...she stared back. "FINE! We used sleeping doses...knocks them out cold for about...three hours! Won't remember what happened!" Ayame grinned.

"Well in that case! Here's a few dresses For Yuki, all color coordinate with his eyes, skin, hair, body...hm...oh yea, here! Two strapless inflatable bras! Give them the aura of girlyness, that and it'll make them go completely angry..."

"Perfect" Kori and Tohru said together, They looked at each other. then giggled.

Ayame pulled out another trunk full of dresses,

"And here's a few for Kyo! Perfectly coordinate with his eyes, hair, skin, and Body! Oh yea, here's a few for you Tohru-san!" Ayame brought out about five or six boxes of dresses. "each one has two dresses in them, with one pair of shoes that fit both dresses. Got it?" Tohru nodded,

"Thank you Ayame-san! But how much is this?" Tohru asked, Ayame laughed,

"Not to worry my dear! This is free of charge! No need for you to get all hysterical over!"

"Hey...Ayame-san...I need a uniform for school...the one Tohru is going to." Kori asked, "I just don't know where to get it from."

"Ahh! For you! We will need to measure and find perfect fabric for your hair! It's absolutely beautiful! I should think...a pale blue with lavender...pale pink...and I think...all light colors! Occasionally darker ones here and there." Ayame set to work... measuring Kori, before she had even said anything. "Done."

"Wow...that was fast." Kori said, She looked at the clock, "ok Tahru-san, Yuki and Kyo must be out cold by now, so we got to get moving fast!" Tohru nodded,

"Ah, Kori," Ayame said. "I would like it if you could come by tomorrow. And you shoe size please." Kori nodded and told the snake her shoe size.

"Such dainty feet! Just like Tohru-san!" Ayame said girlishly, Kori laughed nervously.

"Here Tohru, you can carry your packages, I'll carry the trunks." Kori said. Tohru nodded,

"But how are you going to carry them?" She asked, Kori seemed to think,

"I saw a cart right outside the door!" Kori exclaimed, running outside, and bringing in the cart, careful not to get the dresses dirty, She began loading the trunks,

"Hey, look! There's still enough room for your boxes Tahru-san!" Kori exclaimed, She grabbed a them and started placing them carefully on the cart. Making sure they wouldn't fall off. "Thanks Ayame! We owe you!"

"Just see if you can bring Kyo and Yuki whenever you can!" Ayame called out. Kori grinned,

"No prob."

Tohru and Kori began walking off back to the house when,

"Hey babes..." a guy called out, walking out of a nearby alley, Kori frowned, "How about walking home with us." He pointed to two other guys behind him, the first one, ((The one on the from)) had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and a cocky smirk, the one behind him, ((on the left)) had Black hair, and cold green eyes, the guy next to him, had wild green hair, and psychotic crimson orbs.

"The name's Claud, the man on my right is, Rob, the man on my left is, Kaieki." Claud said **((A/n: it's pronounced Kai-è-ke)) **smirking and walking over to them, Kori shoved Tohru behind her and muttered,

"Tahru-san, grab the cart and run back to the house as fast as you can. I'll handle this losers." Kori said, Tohru looked up at her worriedly.

"What about the curse?" She whispered. Kori grinned at her,

"Don't worry. Go! GO NOW!" She shoved Tohru further away from her, just as Claud was about to grab her. "Get the hell away from us." She snarled. Her normal humor gone. Now replaced by anger, and fear. Claud looked taken aback by this darker side. But then pulled himself together, and smirked evilly, "Rob, get the other girl," Rob nodded but said nothing. Kori's eyes widened, but narrowed quickly,

"Oh no you don't!" Kori High kicked Claud, in the chin making him fall to the floor, Kori then punched Kaieki in the stomach, winding him down. She then took off running catching up to Rob immediately, she lunged at him, making both of them fall to the floor.

She then punched him in his nose, and grabbed his head and twisted it enough to make him fall unconscious. She grinned, and got off. Running up to Tohru who was rooted to the spot still holding unto the cart.

"Tohru! Are you ok?" Kori asked, concern evident in her voice,

"I thought he was...going to grab me! I thought..." Tohru became teary eyed, Kori looked down at her, gaze soft.

"Shh...it's ok...they're gone now..." Kori cooed, as Tohru sobbed into her chest. "It's ok! Calm down! We'll be in trouble if they catch us!"

"HEY YOU!" Claud shouted running about fifty feet behind him. Kori looked back,

"We're in trouble," Kori lifted Tohru onto the trunks and ran home, having the cat spirit, it increased her running speed. Making Claud's eyes widened. Kori took them directly home.

"Ok Tahru-san," She said, "we're home!" she lifted the still sniffling Tohru off the trunks, "But we can't tell Shigure about this! Neither Kyo or Yuki!" Tohru nodded, drying her eyes with her sweater's sleeve. All of a sudden, Kori started swaying side to side, Tohru's eyes widened as she reached out and grabbed her shoulders steadying her,

"Kori are you alright!" Tohru asked eyes full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's...going...to Rain..." Kori mumbled, "It's going to rain soon...a full blown storm tonight..."

"Ahh...same affects as Kyo I see," Tohru laughed, "Well we better do what we planned to do right?" Kori snapped out of the daze she was in and looked up at the sky, it was already darkening, then she turned back to Tohru, and nodded,

"Yes, Tahru-san, let's finish our evil deeds," Kori grinned tiredly, "Before I pass out." Tohru laughed again, Kori grabbed the two trunks and dragged them inside, while Tohru grabbed her packages, Tohru walked up to her room where Kori was getting out the dresses. Each one looking as wonderful as the other.

"Where are the boys?" Tohru asked, Kori looked at her,

"Downstairs," She said, still contemplating on which dresses to put on them, "Tahru-san, would you get the cameras? Please?" Tohru nodded and went off to Kyo's and Kori's room to get them. Once she returned she found Kori placing another dress on Yuki's pile and another on Kyo's pile.

Five dresses each.

"I'm back!" Tohru came running in, "How are we going to dress them? I mean aren't they...heavy?" Tohru blushed, Kori gave Tohru Yuki's pile, and she grabbed Kyo's, and then she grinned,

"Don't worry about that part...hmm...where're the inflatable bras..." Kori looked around and spotted them on the bed, "Got it!" after grabbing the bras, they began to descend the stairs.

Five Minutes Later they had the piles on the table, and were choosing the first dress to put on.

"I think...For Kyo-kun we should go with..." Kori looked at the dresses piled in front of her... "The sundress, the pale orange one!" Tohru nodded...Kori then started taking off Kyo's shirt, **((A/n: She got Kyo on a chair, in a sitting position...lol)) **once off, she put on the bra and inflated it. Then she managed to put the dress on him.

"Finally...just gotta get him in a standing...position..." She mumbled...Kori got behind Kyo and pulled him in a standing position, dragging the cat to wall, making him lean on it, She beamed, the dress them smoothly fell over his body, landing just at the middle of his thighs, then...she blushed...crouching, she unzipped his pants, and pulled them down.

Then she gasped, **The bastard SHAVES! oooo this is great blackmail! bwahahahaha...**She laughed evilly out loud,

"Kori what's wrong?" Tohru asked, after choosing Yuki's dress, A blue lavender sundress, Kori turned to her, grinning,

"Kyo shaves..." She said,

"What?" Tohru asked dumbfounded,

"Kyo SHAVES!" Kori laughed, "ooh Tahru, gimme the camera please!" Tohru handed her a camera, Kyo groaned, and shifted on the wall, making him tumble head first,

"Oh Crap!" Kori caught him, making Kyo fall into her chest, She blushed, Kyo being the cat that he is...rubbed against them and purred, "Oh shit..." Kori shoved him against the wall again and began snapping pictures, pretty soon changing him into another dress. This dress was tight fitting, a dark blue, with a ribbon on the back, showing his curvy "Feminine" body.

The bottom of the dress reached just above his feet, with pale blue ribbons on the edges, Kori doing a spell that allowed her to command both him and Yuki, made Kyo open his eyes, and smile at the camera winking and doing the peace sign. Kori giggled, Dressing up Kyo in various dresses and taking pictures, Shigure had walked in, one look, and he was out the kitchen back to his study.

Thinking: **They better not destroy my house, after they find out...what those girls are doing to them...ahh tohru-kun, my little innocent flower...gone bad...in a good way...** then he sweatdropped.  
"Ok Tohru! Yuki's next and then we take pictures of both together!" Kori laughed, she was tired, after beating up the three men they encountered, and the rain coming, and using a controlling spell, all but made her extremely tired, Tohru nodded.

Kori made Yuki undress and put on the blue-ish lavender sun dress, with pale pink ribbon at the waist tied back, making sure the bra was inflated, she started snapping pictures of him, in various, dresses, Tight, loose, blue, black, silver, red...pink...baby blue, violet, furry, ribbon made, skirts, tight tube tops, and other various girly things.

Then they started snapping pictures of Kyo and Yuki holding hands, hugging...etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, ((**A/n: use your imagination ppl! lol, only thing, she DID NOT make them do is, kiss,)) **Tohru and Kori started laughing at them, once they were done, she made them dress up in their original clothes,

"Finally! We're done!" Kori said yawning after, picking up all the dresses and stowing them in it's proper trunk, "I'll see you tomorrow Tahru-san" Kori yawned again, covering it with her hand and using the other to wave at Tohru,

"'Night Kori-san!" Tohru said, as she got ready for bed, Kori nodded walking into Kyo's and hers room, she randomly, stole some random clothes from Kyo and took a quick shower, there were about Five minutes left till the doses wore off...she yawned again, putting on the white long button up sleeved shirt, that belonged to Kyo.

And the extra baggy midnight blue pants, that barely clung to her hips, and she slowly descended the stairs to get a drink of milk, only to find Yuki and Kyo stirring and finding that they were still wearing the bras, her eyes bugged out, and she quickly took them off 'em and shoving them in a random drawer, and getting a glass of milk, she drank and walked back up the stairs and back into Kyo's and hers room, and passing out on the bed.

**D-O-W-N W-I-T-H Y-U-K-I A-N-D K-Y-O**

Kyo and Yuki stirred and groaned, then slowly pushed themselves off from the ground,

"What happened?" Yuki whispered,

"I...don't know...but I'm going to bed..." Kyo mumbled, Yuki followed Kyo up the stairs, and into their separate rooms. Kyo, found Kori, sleeping, her hair in her face giving her an angelic look, that and what she was wearing.

Kyo took in a sharp breath of air...**she...she...looks beautiful...** Kyo thought...then he turned red...**she looks like an angel...((A/n: is she though? lol)) what are am I thinking?...and...what are these...fluttery feelings in my stomach? argh...my head...it hurts...** Kyo, shook his head, chuckling when he heard Kori mumble "Drop the chocolate...and nobody suffers my wrath...except the holder of my chocolate..." then she turned around and became quiet. Kyo yawned, suddenly more tired then usual.

"Argh...storm...which equals rain...which equals...boredom...this bites..." he mumbled, stripping down to his undershirt and boxers...then out of nowhere rain started to hit the roof at a menacing pace, Kori jumped as soon as thunder was heard, and was awake immediately, she whimpered deep down in her throat, getting closer to the warmth of a certain orange headed boy.

"Your scared of a thunder storm?" Kyo asked raising an eyebrow when the light went out, and a strangled gasp escaped the blunettes lips, Kori pouted,

"I...I don't know ok?" Kori said, she started to tremble when the temperature dropped, Kyo sighed, and pulled out a candle out of his drawer along with a box of matches, lighting one and then lighting the candle, Kyo looked up and gasped, Kori looked pale, and frightened, her eyes showed more fear then any other emotion.

She was sitting up in bed, cross-legged and looking down, trembling harder, **Did something happen in her past to make her this scared of thunderstorms?** Kyo thought, out of no where, he encircled his arms around her figure, she tensed, still trembling, but relaxed just as fast, Kyo pulled her down and covered both of them under the blankets.

Kyo tightened his hold on her, pretty soon her breathing became level, and her trembling had slowly stopped, pretty sure she was asleep, he began to let go, but her arms came around his waist and hugged him,

"Mine..." she mumbled, hearing this, Kyo blushed, But kept his grip on her, and fell asleep just as fast.

**N-E-X-T M-O-R-N-I-N-G **

The sun was shining, birds were chirping their little voices away, people were awakening to get up and go to school, more birds singing by the window, and all this was annoying as hell to Kyo,

who normally woke up really early, was still drowsy,

"Ohh Kyon-Kyon!" a really annoying voice called out, **I swear it's illegal to be _this_ happy in the morning **Yuki thought, walking past Shigure, who was pounding away on Kyo's door, he glared tiredly at Shigure, and walked straight into the room,

"Yo Cat boy!" Yuki shouted, "Get your ass uuuup..." Yuki's voice trailed off as he saw Kyo and Kori, embraced in _bed _and groaning and moaning...wonder what _Shigure_'s thinking...let's take a look shall we?

Shigure's brain: **ooo...wonder what they did last night? ooo how come there's a burnt out candle on the nightstand...omg...no way...no freaking...way...they wouldn't...Oooo This could make a great novel!...just as soon as I finish my latest novel...or else...my publisher's going to kill me...** Shigure sweatdropped, and decided to voice his first two thoughts...bad...idea...

"Soooo..." Shigure started..."What'd you two do last night? And...How come there's a burnt out candle on the nightstand? oooh I bet you two were enjoying the wonders of se-" he never finished his sentence for he was thrown the following objects;

**First; a shoe**

**Second: another shoe**

**Third: a punch**

**Fourth: a kick**

**and Fifth: _the_ lamp.**

For this Yuki contributed the following:

**First: a punch**

**Second: another punch**

**Third: a kick to the stomach,**

**Fourth: another kick**

**and Fifth: a swift grab and throw down the stairs...**

It's amazing really...that he even survived with a bump on his head, but alas...he never stood a chance...for he was beaten up by shoes, punches, kicks, a **_lamp_**, and more kicks and punches, all thanks to Yuki and Kyo, who beat Shigure, a...30 something year old perverted geezer, **((A/n: I don't know how old Shigure really is, so if anyone knows, please let me know, and this is just a plain out guess. Lol))**

"Get dressed you stupid cat," Yuki snapped, "and hurry up, or else we're going to be late for school," Yuki walked down the stairs and glared at shigure, who had twirly eyes on his eyes, and was also greeted with a kiss and good-morning by Tohru. Kyo got up and walked over to his closet, pulling out his uniform, he glared at it for half a second, before changing into it.

Behind him, rustling and somebody, yawning, caught his attention, he turned to look and saw Kori, sitting there on the bed, on her knees, eyes still glazed with sleep, and on hand covered by fabric rubbing her right eye, her hair wavy around her shoulders and in front of her, gave off an aura of innocence, also making her look extremely sexy cute, Kyo gulped and blushed, Kori smiled tiredly at him,

"what was all that noise and screaming ky-" She yawned covering her mouth, "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo anime fell, Kori had managed to sleep through what happened only five minutes earlier,

"Nothing Kori, you better get dressed, Today's your first day at our school, luckily you got my class" Kori yawned again, making her look like a tired kitten, but her happy and hyper spark was in her eyes,

"And what class is that? Kyon-Kyon?" Kori said, seemingly by accident, "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot you didn't like me to call you that!" Kori bowed on the bed, but accidentally slid off and hit her head on the wooden floor, tumbling forward, the rest of her body hitting the floor, she mewled in pain, Kyo ran to her, quickly getting her to sit up,

"You ok Kori!" Kyo asked, Fear and worry, hitting his heart and stomach in crashing waves, **Why am I this worried? My heart...fluttered when she called me that...why? is it...cause...I like her? **Kyo thought. Kori stirred.

"I'm fine...Kyon-kyon." Kori smiled, hurt evident in her eyes, Kyo smiled, "I'm sorry! I forgot again!" Kyo chuckled,

"It's ok." Kyo whispered, "Only you can call me that. Anybody else calls me that and I'll kick their asses," Kori laughed, but winced,

"One things for sure..."Kori said, trying to stand up, but failing miserably, Kyo grabbed her bridal style and sat her on the bed, "I'm going to have one hell of a migraine..." Kyo chuckled again as Kori rubbed her head, then she looked up at him, "Kyo...thanks for helping me through the storm! I'm so glad you're here!" Kori threw her arms around Kyo's neck surprising him, and making them loose balance and land on the floor, Kori blinking, body in-between Kyo's legs, and Kyo on the bottom, turning red by the second. Kori blinked again, and giggled,

"Hey love birds! Get up, Kori, Tohru has a uniform you can borrow till you get yours," Yuki said, walking in and crouching next to Kyo's head and smirking, "I can't believe she caught you off guard, hmph, I would've expected better of you." Kori frowned, Kyo obviously seething and glaring at him upside down, Kori straddled Kyo, and glared at Yuki,

"He doesn't have to live up to your standards Yuki, he has his own life, he lives up to his own standards, not yours. So stop being mean to him." Yuki and Kyo stared at her in surprise, Kori blinked...Then Yuki got up and walked out of the room, Kori got up off Kyo and grabbed his hand helping him up,

"Thanks...I think..." Kyo said, turning red, Kori looked at him, then smiled,

"You're welcome Kyon-kyon!" Kori leaned up kissed Kyo's cheek, making him turn ten different shades of red, "I'll see you downstairs!" Kori ran out of the room, spinning around gracefully and waving at him, she then ran towards Tohru's room, Where Tohru was waiting, She quickly dressed into Tohru's extra uniform.

And with Tohru's help, was able to put up her hair, into two high pony tails, braided all the way down, since her hair was really long, the braids were only reaching above her knees, she applied, clear watermelon flavored lipgloss and walked downstairs to eat, amazingly enough the uniform fit her well, but was a tad bit short, showing more skin, then was allowed, Kori thanks Tohru for helping her with her hair,

"It's no problem Kori!" Tohru laughed, Kyo couldn't help stare at how well the uniform fit her, it showed all her curves, a perfect body. Kori smiled at Kyo, who nodded and turned away blushing,

"Hey...Yuki..." Kori hesitantly asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Huh?" Yuki asked, "Mad at you about what?"

"For what I did in the bedroom,"

"OH that? Nah don't worry about it!" Yuki smiled, waving it off, Kori smiled and ran up to catch up with the cat, "Hi Kyo!" Kyo looked down and smiled at her, he couldn't help it! Her smiles felt like they were reserved for him. And him alone. Unconsciously he grabbed her hand in his, and intertwined there fingers, Kori didn't seem to mind, she just looked up at him, and smiled his reserved smile. Walking hand in hand to school.

"Hey look!" Kori said, "Is that it?"

Kyo shook his head, a small smile on his lips, she was like a child on her first day of school.

"Yes, Kori, that's your new school," Kyo said, Kori blinked at him, then she giggled.

"I can't wait!" she smiled, Kyo smiled too. He loved her smile...could it be that...he loved her as well?

"Ok class!" The teacher called out, "We got a new kid today!"

The class fell silent, Kyo looked around and found an empty desk next to him.

"Please try and welcome her, and make her feel comfortable," Sensei said, "Please Come in."

Kori walked in, whistling could be heard from all over the class room, she blushed, she wasn't used to all this attention...girls stared in awe, graceful beauty, not to mention sexy cute, andadorable,

"Hey babe!" a brown haired boy called out, "The name's Motomori, How about you come after class with me? I'll make you comfortable,"

"Motomori! Stop being rude!" Sensei called out,

"Sorry Motomori, I'm not a whore nor a slut, so leave me alone," Kori said,

"Please intruduce yourself," Sensei said, Kori nodded,

"Hi, my names Kori Tenshi Sohma...and I...live with Yuki and Kyo Sohma...and...err...hmm...I like blue! Oh and writing...and fighting...and Karate..." Here she was just rambling on and on, "Thank you for having me in your class Sensei!" Kori bowed to the teacher, he just smiled and returned the bow,

"You may sit next Kyo Sohma, over there" He pointed, "And the name's Momoro Sensei."

Kori nodded, and walked to her sit, sitting down.

"Hey Kyoo!" Kori smiled at him, _his _smile, that smile belonged to him and _only_ him...Kyo nodded in her direction,

"Today is free day! Laze around with your friends, do your homework! Whatever, You guys deserve it for sitting through those tests!" the class cheered, while Kori looked at every one curiously,

"What's going on?" Kori asked, a perfect picture of innocence, Kyo shook his head, chuckling a little bit, girls around him, gasped, and or half dazed, gazed at him and Yuki...

"Those two are SO hot!" one girl whispered...

"I know! ohhh! She's soo lucky!" another whispered, and giggled,

"We should make friends with her! Maybe she'll let us hang out with her! We get to be around the Prince and Kyo!" they giggled to themselves, as if Kori couldn't hear them...she frowned,

"Hey Kori!" Motomori came towards her, smirking, "How about I take you out? On a date I mean?"

"err..." kori looked confused..."What's...a date?"

"It's where you accept so I can take you somewhere fancy" Motomori lied, Kyo very well knowing he was lying decided to grab her hand and walk over to Tohru and Yuki...who were making out on one of the desks...

**((A/n: Just kidding! lol imagine what would happen if Yuki's fanclub were to find out! (gasp) o.O; lol))** Who were talking to each other and two other girls, Motomori just stared at Kori and Kyo,

"Are you dating her? Kyo?" Motomori called out, "Because if you aren't I'll take her, such a waste, a perfect girl like you, shouldn't be wasted on guys like him." His green eyes turned cold when he turned to Kyo,

"Yea well, I don't like you." Kori said, "And I don't have to. So leave me alone." Kori turned to walk away when Motomori caught her wrist, and pulled her to him, then Kyo grabbed his hand and twisted it, making Motomori, loosen his grip on Kori.

"Don't you **_dare_** touch her," Kyo growled also glaring to add to the affect of angerness,

"Why? what are you going to do about it?" Motomori challenged, grinning, "I saw her, I keep her, she's mine. You never made a move." Kori frowned,

"I **do not** belong to nobody!" Kori shouted, causing every one to look their way, "You can't claim me like I'm some toy on the street, in fact, I don't even _know_ you!" she pointed his way, "so don't come near me!" Motomori smirked and standing straight,

"ahh but I can and I will!" He cackled, "You see, Kori, I get what I want, and what I want is you." Kyo had about enough, as did Yuki, and...Kori for that matter, she was seething inside, her first day at school and she was already in trouble! She couldn't believe it. Kyo punched Motomori in his lower right cheek, causing a bruise,

"She doesn't want you, So you better leave her alone," Kyo said, anger fleeting through his words, Kori never saw Kyo this angry before, it scared her, "She doesn't belong to you, she's mine. I love her." The words had already left his mouth before he could stop them, His eyes widened, He did not just say that...everything went deathly still, and silent might I add...Kori looked at Kyo even though she couldn't see his face, all of a sudden Kyo took off out of the room.

"KYO!" Kori yelled, outstretching her arm to catch his, but missed,

"See, Kori?" Motomori cackled again, "He can't even face you! Let alone tell you his feelings! But me! I could dothat and much more! I could give you a house! anything you ever wanted is yours, granted though...you'll be my girl..." Motomori smirked, Kori looked at Motomori with disgust,

"You're not one to return feelings Motomori," Kori grinned sadistically, which freaked the class out, except, Motomori, and Yuki, "I don't like you..._You're not the one for me, I don't want you near me again!" _out of nowhere, Kori had changed to her other form, wind broke out from the classroom, papers flying, around Kori, wind dancing from all around her went forward with a power strike hitting Motomori in the chest and stomach.

Throwing himbackwards into the wall, no real harm was done, he just hit the wall...and past out. After that, Kori's feet land back down unto the ground with a soft thud, swaying a bit, Yuki and Tohru ran towards her, catching her as she fell to the floor, and stood her up straight, she groaned, her hand flying to her forhead,

"What happened?" Kori asked, then she remember Kyo and what he had said, **_she's mine. I love her, _**ran through her head, as if reading her thoughts, Tohru smiled and pointed out the door,

"He went to the roof of the school, most likely he'll be there," Kori smiled and nodded at Tohru,

"Thanks, I'll be right back..." She ran down the hall looking for the door that would lead her to the roof, when she found it, she started running up them, panting she reached the top.

She leaned against the door to catch her breath. Still panting a bit, she opened the door leading outside and saw a ladder leading up to the higher part of the roof, she began to climb quietly, once reaching the top, she found Kyo, with his knees to his chest and head on his knees, not noticing her presence at all, Kori looked at him sadly, a longing look in her eyes.

She didn't want to see Kyo in this state. She wanted him to be him. The person she...her eyes widened, **I love...**she smiled a little, and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Oh, Kyo" she whispered, when she felt him tense, "It's ok, don't worry I'm here," Kyo relaxed a little bit, looking at her, with a look that clearly said, "I don't want to be hurt," Kori looked at him, a smile reached her lips.

"So I'm yours huh?" Kori laughed, when Kyo winced, "Don't worry! I don't mind!" she leaned in a little closer to Kyo, inches from his face, her hands placed lightly on his shoulders, she smiled,

"Aishiteru, Kyo" She closed the gap, kissing Kyo, Kyo deepened the kiss, running his tongue on Kori's bottom lip, making her gasp, taking this as an opportunity, he delved into her moist warm cavern, soon they were fighting for dominance.

Eventually Kyo let Kori win and she explored his mouth, pretty soon they pulled away, for much needed air, breathing heavily, Kori stood up, a healthy glow on her cheeks, Kyo turned a light shade of red, finally catching her breath.

"hey Kori...I love you...too..." Kyo stuttered, turning red even more, Kori smiled and threw herself into his arms, hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek, "I know Kyo, You told the whole class!" Kyo blushed, Kori looked around, then said, "I think we better get to class...they might be worried about me and you,"

She grabbed Kyo's hand and pulled him up, and jumped down to the lower part of roof, Kyo jumping down as well, grabbing his hand, Kori intertwined their fingers and walked back down to class.

Where they found Motomori glaring at them, and cowering in fear when Kori walked by, behind Kyo hand in hand, she looked like a child being pulled by her father, she grinned at Tohru and Yuki,

"Kori! I want to introduce you to my friends!" Tohru said, smiling, "this is Hanajima-san, and Uotani-san!"

"Hi! My name's Kori!"

"Yo,"

"Hello, you have strange waves...but nice waves..." Hana said, in her monotone voice, Kori stared confused...then it hit her,

"You're a physic!" Kori smiled, "Nice to meet you! Oh yea...Tohru we still need to develop those pictures we took...and..." Tohru giggled but nodded,

"Yes," Tohru said, "But don't we also need to visi--" Kori interrupted her,

"Kyo, Yuki will you do us a favor?"

"Sure, anything," they both replied, sounding confused,

"Anything?"

"Yes" Kori grinned,

"EvenvisitAyame-kunsshop?" she said quickly,

"Yup," Kyo and Yuki said,

"wait...did you just say...'Ayame's shop?" Yuki asked...Kori nodded, "No."

"But why! You said yes! You can't back down now!" Kori whined, doing her best pleading look, which made her look like a kitten pleading to go outside and play.

It took all of Kyo's strength not to grab her and kiss her right then and there, and also not to give in.

"No." Kyo said shaking his head, Kori had tears in her eyes now, and they spilled freely,

"You're s-so mean!" Kori sobbed, "You said s-said yes!" Kyo couldn't take it anymore and caved in,

"Fine! Just stop crying!" Kori grinned, and danced in place, she grinned at Kyo, who in turn glared playfully at her, she just laughed,

"Thank you!" Yuki and Kyo sighed. This was going to be a **long** day.

**E-N-D**

**YAY! I finished it! Sorry it took so long I had it finished yesterday, but I didn't save it, and my mom closed it without saving. and lost the last part, soo SORRY IF IT WAS REALLY BAD! **

**I didn't mean it to sound bad! please forgive me! ((bows)) I liked it though...it had lots of fluff in it, mostly Kyo and Kori fluff, XD hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE! nice long chapter! **

**Just for you guys! as you guys can see, nobody one the glaring contest thingy...lol, I hope you like it! Any dress and clothes ideas for Kori would be gladly accepted! Again please REVIEW! All is 5 reviews! and I'll update! OMG 20 PAGES! THIS WAS TWENTY PAGES LONG! Or 21...something around there! So it's worth it! REVIEW! and GOOD NIGHT!**

**Kori Tenshi**


	4. a LONG day indeed

**OMG! I got SEVEN REVIEWS! OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ((throws out cookies))**

**Thank you soo much! ((bows)) I have a newfound respect for you ppl...**

**Kyo: I didn't know you respected them at all...**

**Me: THEY'RE REVIEWERS! OF COURSE I RESPECT THEM!**

**Kyo: riiiighhtt...**

**Me: ...((shoves Kyo into CLOSET of DOOM!)) lol, **

**Anywayz...I'm sooo incredibly glad you ppl love this story! soo soo soo very glad. **

**Kori: Yea! Let's get on with the reviews!**

**Me: After Yuki of course!**

**Yuki: What? **

**Me: you're doing reviews remember?**

**Yuki: oh yea...**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**((Done by Yuki Sohma))**

**Freezy:**** Lol Yesh she is. OH yea, Tk told me to tell you this...**

**Everybody in the Fruits Basket Series: HAPPY LATE ASS BIRTHDAY!**

**Paris Walther: thank you for loving this story!**

**Me: I didn't know I had great writing...o.O;; ((swells up with pride)) lol**

**Sehar Babar: Thank you for taking the time to review this story. Yes, Tohru is evil, ((also shocked...but incredibly turned on...)) err...umm...Odd isn't it? Kyo likes Kori...But how am I different?**

**Kyo: cause your a damn rat that's why...**

**Yuki: ((throws Kyo out the door))**

**Shigure: Kids...DON'T DESTROY MY HOUSE! XO**

**Yuki and Me: ((sweatdrop))**

**Yuki: MOVING ON!**

**dolphin77****: Make sure to be able to breath, and hopefully you'll get better soon and your sides won't hurt. **

**Me: ahh the computer crashing...yup has happened to me...never thought it would tho...((ish shocked)) **

**Yuki: ((stares at Tk)) thank you for reviewing!**

**kailyhaley****: Well...I think you need to be able to breathe to be able to read this chapter. Lol,**

**Me: Yup! No air, no breathing, no service...lol j/k**

**Yuki: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Me: and thanks for calling this story cute!**

**kishe****: Thank you for telling Kori how old Shigure is...I think...she's still freaking out...**

**Me: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HE'S THAT YOUNG? TWENTY-SEVEN! I thought he was much more older then that! **

**Shigure: How old did you think I was?**

**Me: err...30 at the latest...**

**Shigure: WhAt?**

**Me: ((falls off chair)) I SAID, THIRTY AT THE LATEST!**

**Shigure: I heard you the first time!**

**Me: well you said "what" so I thought you didn't hear me...**

**Shigure: I'm STANDING next to you!**

**Me: ((ish shocked)) ohhh**

**Everybody: ((sweatdrop))**

**Yuki: Don't cry! She has updated for you guys!**

**Me: YUP!**

**soullesseyes****: TK thanks you for loving her story, and Yes I know...Kori is very random...**

**Me: Your mom thinks your crazy? Try this! I was at the library once...reading this funny ass Fic on the computer, and I started laughing my ass off, ppl be looking at me like I went retarded or something! ((no pun intended)) I was like...oh shit...and I turned RED! I think it was one of the most embarrassing days of my life...**

**Yuki: LMAO**

**Me: ...quiet you! I would shove you in CoD but your doing reviews...**

**Yuki: ((shuts up))**

**Dragonjewel24****: I know Kori is awesome-**

**Kori: DAMN STRAIGHT! I'm everybody's favorite character! Yay me!**

**Tohru: AND SO AM I!**

**Kori and Tohru: ((jumping up and down laughing...then Kori slips and lands on her butt))**

**Kori: ow...**

**Yuki: o.O;;**

**Me: It's nice to know you don't bang into stuff ((as much)) lol, like Kori, she's such a klutz sometimes...((watches as Kori stands up and walks into a wall (sweatdrop))) lol, I'm soo glad you liked the fluffy part in the last chapter! I was like, "OMG what if they don't like! I mean...What if it's...too showey!" I was freaking out, literally! Lol it's ok if you don't like Yaoi, They didn't really do much...except hug, hold hand...etcetera etcetera lol, BUT! They DID NOT kiss, so it wasn't much on the Yaoiy side...lol. But Yuki and Kyo are STILL ignoring me...((shifts eyes))**

**Yuki and Kyo: ((are ignoring me...))**

**Me: I SAID I WAS SORRY! XO**

**Yuki and Kyo: ((Still ignoring))**

**((rolls eyes)) Anywayz what did you think of the part where Yuki and Tohru were "supposedly" making out on the desk? Lol, I thought you ppl would KILL me, for doing that...lol.**

**Disclaimer:**** I no owny, you ppl with fancy smancy Lawyers no suey! **

**Warnings: Complete randomness, humor, cross dressing, mild violence, more randomness, somebody hitting the wall? o.O;; and other things that might cause you to choke on whatever the hell your drinking, eating, or breathing, with laughter and spill your contents onto the keyboard thingy, Take precaution and carry a towel with you at all times, please make sure to keep your hands, and fingers out of your nose during this time, Enjoy!...o.O;;**

Chapter Title: A long random day indeed...

"Yay! I'm outside! in the FRESH AIR!" Kori said dramatically, everybody sweatdropped, She was in class for no less then TWO hours, and she was already being dramatic. Suddenly she stopped and stared, at the group of girls who had gotten closer to them. They were sitting outside, eating lunch, and talking. Or Arguing in Kyo's and Yuki's case...

"Hey," Every body's attention was on her, "Who are they?" Kori pointed to the group of girls who eeked, or gasped. and turned around.

"Them?" Uo said, "They are the Prince's fanclub. A group of savage girls, who group up at night, to prey to their holy god of which is the prince." Yuki sweatdropped. Kori flopped down on her knees staring at Uotani,

"Soo..." she started off slowly..."Who's the prince?" everybody anime fell except Hana, Kori kept the clueless look on her face,

"Are you serious?" Uo said, "You don't know who the Prince is?" Kori shook her head no.

Uo sighed.

"I'm the Prince, Kori," Yuki said pointing at himself,

"Soo...Why are they savage girls?" Kori asked no one in particular.

"Because, Tohru hangs out with Yuki, and they're jealous of her, so any opportunity they have, they drag her away, when they think we're not around," Hana said in monotone, Kori nodded, her mouth forming an 'o' then she grinned her evil grin...or the grin that she uses when she came up with an idea that would either work, or get her killed in the process.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Kori said out of nowhere, everybody nodded, having nothing better to do. "Ok! I go first! Tahru! Truth or dare?" Tohru thought for a second...

"Dare!" Tohru said, everybody looked at her in shock, they thought she would choose Truth, Kori grinned, and leaned over to whisper in Tohru's ear. Tohru blushed but nodded, making everybody wonder what Kori was telling her.

Kori giggled, watching as Tohru scooted herself over to Yuki, Kori making sure the fan club were watching, grinned at them evilly. Tohru then kissed Yuki on the lips, Yuki turned red, but kissed back. Everybody gasped except, Kori and Kyo, and maybe Hana and Uo. The fanclub shrieked, and started wailing, and glaring at Tohru.

Kori somehow managed to make them slip on the grass they were walking on, by making it turn slick and slippery, making everybody laugh at them. Kori silently laugh too. A hand landed on her head, pushing her down,

"You're only here two hours, and your already making a fool of the students?" Kyo said, Kori pouted.

"But they were glaring at Tahru-san!" Kori pointed out, Kyo sighed. Kori grinned, "But you were laughing too!" Kori pulled his hand off her head, and pulled him down, making him sit next to her.

"Your turn Tahru-san!" Kori said, happily, still holding Kyo's hand, who was turning red, and Uotani was snickering at him, he cast her a glare. Tohru thought for a second...then...

"Yuki-kun, Truth or Dare?" she said, trying to sound mysterious, but failing miserably. Yuki thought...

"Dare" ooo aaaa...and...hm...OMG...lol,

Tohru thought for a second...then beamed, "I dare you too...to dress like a girl when we get to Ayame-kuns shop!" Yuki sweat dropped. and glared at Kori, who was snickering.

"Kori," Kori's attention snapped up to meet Yuki's eyes, "Truth or dare?"

Kori looked at him challengingly, **((A/n: is that even a word?))**"Dare!" she grinned. Yuki looked at her for a second, before...

"I dare you to dye Kyo's hair pink," Yuki smirked, **((A/n: sure that's no really..."Bad" but I was stuck plus, I suck at making up truth or Dare things...lol))**"WHAT?" Kyo screamed, Uo snickered. Kori grinned,

"Ok!" She replied, grinning at Kyo innocently,

"WHAT!" he still hasn't gotten over the shock,

"I'm GOING TO DYE YOUR HAIR PINK!" She said loudly but slowly, Kyo glared at her.

Just then, the bell rang and they stood up to go back to class, Kyo still fumming his fumes of DEATH, in the back, with Kori patting his back and laughing nervously.

After their fifth period they had break, so they began wondering around.

"Oh yea Kori! You haven't met Momiji and Haru, yet have you?" Tohru asked, Kori shook her head, no.

"Well c'mon, let's go introduce you!" Tohru said. And so, their quest to find Momiji and Haru...began...

...a few seconds later...

"Hey Tohru-kun!" a blond boy called out, Kori, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru turned around. Tohru and Kori smiled at the adorable sight of the blond boy,

"Momiji-ku--" Tohru was interupted when Kyo's eyes bugged out, at the sight of said Momiji, he punched Momiji on the back of the head, for the adorable Momiji was wearing the girls uniform...again...Kyo still hasn't gotten over it..."ARE YOU RETARDED!"

"awe Kyo don't hit...didn't catch your name kid..." Kori looked down at Momiji, who was still crying, she pulled out a lollipop from somewhere in her bag...He smiled brightly,

"Momiji!"

"oh right," Kori nodded, "Right, Kyo don't hit Momiji! He's soo kaiwaii in that uniform!"

"Suits him doesn't it?" a voice called out,

"Who are you?" Kori asked,

"The name's Haru, nice to meet you," Haru bowed, Kori bowed in return.

"My name's Kori Tenshi Sohma!" Kori replied smiling, Momiji and Haru stared at her,

"Are you part of the zodiac?" they both asked, Kori nodded and told her story, **((I'm too lazy to type it down, that and I'm sure you already know))**

"ahh well nice to meet you Kori!" Momiji said, smiling. Kori nodded.

"Ahh a new student, and what are you wearing, a shirt skirt, your showing to much skin if you ask me," a voice called out, "And I'm going to stop this for I am ((insert DUN DUN DUN here)) THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT MAKOTO TAKEI!"

"who called the nerd parade?" Kori voiced,

"What was that!" Makoto said, drawing closer to Kori who in turn hid behind Kyo, snickering, "And you have blue hair! Do you expect me to turn a blind eye! Well I think not! For that is not your real hair!"

"Mr. President...that's her natural hair color..." Yuki said, a vein twitching, god this president was annoying...how he wanted to shove his head against the wall or something...maybe even...throw him off the roof...he laughed evilly in his mind...

"Yuki Sohma-Kun!" sparkly thingies came into his eyes, which creeped Yuki out, "You're looking beautiful today! And You still think that's her natural hair color! For petes sake, why would she have such an ugly color on her head?**((A/n: this version of the president...hates the color blue...sad I know...lol))**" Kori sniffed...tears on the verge of spilling.

Kyo looked down, seeing her like this... The president glared at her. Which...in his case was a...bad choice...a _very_ bad choice, for he was thrown out the window in a matter of seconds...luckily for him...they were on the ground level...he survived with a minor chip of a tooth, and a few scratches...here and there...

"You ok?" Kyo asked, Kori rubbed her eyes, smiling gently.

"Yea"

"Thank you!" Haru exclaimed, "that person doesn't know when to quit..." Haru had his arm around Yuki's neck. He shrugged it off.

"I'm with Tohru now." He said simply, Haru stared for a second, before going over to Tohru and raising his hand above his head...Time seemed to slow down, Yuki gasped, as did everybody else...and then...Time went it's normal way, and Haru's hand landed on Tohru's shoulder, he smiled.

"About time." Tohru smiled, Yuki breathed, and Kyo and Kori were talking quietly to themselfs. Momiji was happily sucking on his candy. **((A/n: GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU SICK SICK PPL! lol n.n;;))** "Congratulations,"

"We're not getting married Haru!" Yuki said...blushing. Tohru blushed too.

"So?" Haru said, "As long as your happy, I shall feel like you two are married." Kori giggled, Kyo looked at her lovingly, and ruffled her hair. **((these two don't know what's going on, they're in their own little world)).** She giggled again, and intertwined their fingers.

"We better get back to class," Tohru said, Kori and Kyo snapped their attention to the other group, "We're going to be late to class if we don't hurry!" Everybody nodded, taking their sweet time getting to class.

**A-Y-A-M-E-S S-H-O-P**

"NO WAY!" Kyo shouted, "I'm NOT wearing THAT!" He pointed to the skanky outfit. Ayame chuckled,

"My, my, Kori, then you'll have to wear it. We need somebody to model it for my magazine."

Ayame said, looking at Kori, **((she's being manipulated...along with Tohru and Yuki and Kyo...bwahahaha))**

"Ok Ayame!" Kori said laughing, she grabbed the outfit, and dashed into the dressing rooms. she came back out, with a shirt covering her breasts only belts holding it in place, it was black, there were also belts right under her breasts, black shorts with a cape flowing behind her, on her arms were sleeve like things, that went up to above her elbows held up with black belts.

Black panty hose went up to her thighs, and shin high boots, with belt buckles as "shoe laces" her hair was let down, and on top her head, were cat ears. On her neck was a choker with a bell, all in all this pretty much caused...Kyo's first nosebleed, and...silence...and stares from perverted old geezers outside. She blushed,

"Do you like?" she asked hestitantly, Kyo was trying to clean his nosebleed, with tissues Tohru gave him, Yuki was looking away, and Ayame stared in adoration at his outfit.

"Of course I do!" Ayame said cheerfully, "It looks wonderful on you! Now we take the pictures...and we're done!" Kori changed immediatly, yea sure she liked the outfit, but it was a bit TO revealing for her tastes.

"Tohru YOUR TURN!" Ayame sang, Tohru nodded and took the outfit Ayame gave her in box,

Tohru came out a few minutes later dressed in a dark blue dress, the top fit snuggly against her curves as the waist down flared out creating a dome like presence, around her neck was a choker with a silver heart on it.

"omg! You look so adorable Tahru-kun!" Kori said,

"Yes...You look very...beautiful, Tohru" Yuki blushed, Tohru blushed too.

"Well c'mon! Let's take the pictures Tahru-kun!" Ayame said, Kori grabbed him by the hair. Glaring angrily at Ayame,

"Only _I_ can call her Tahru-kun, got it?" Kori said, still glaring at ayame, he chuckled nervously,

"Yes I got it! Don't kill me please!I'm to pretty to DIE!" Ayame begged, Kori smiled and laughed,

"Ok then!" Kyo and Yuki sweatdropped, Ayame took pictures of Tohru, soon making Kori change into a matching outfit, but only this one was a deep red, with shoulder sleeves, and black gloves that reached up to her elbow, Ayame also gave a set of black gloves to Tohru, who put them on.

Kori and Tohru also had matching Tiara's one with red jewels and the other with sapphire jewels.

They both posed in random poses, one with both of them holding hands and laughing with each other, and another one with both of them waltzing with Kyo and Yuki. all in all they had fun. And Kori and Tohru had great careers as models one day...if they ever decide to model of course!

**E-N-D**

**I'm sorry if it's short! I just really wanted to post it up today, and because today/yesterday was Freezy-chans birthday! she's authors a couple of storys in Beyblade and Inuyasha,**

**If you ppl like Beyblade I recommend her stories, they're soo funny and great! You should read them! anywayz I sooo happy I got...SEVEN REVIEWS! XD that only exceeds that I asked for five! Thank you again! and PLEASE REVIEW! I only ask of you...**

**Seven reviews! oh yea, and if you want a pic of the outfit Kori was first wearing leave it in your reviews. And leave dress ideas please! please review! I know you wanna! I'll give you a cookie!**

**Kori Tenshi**


	5. The After Math of Ayame's shop

**Heys:) TWELVE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! ((throws out cookies and plushies of Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Kori)) I LOVE YOU ALL! ((emotional overload)) Thank you sooo much! **

**Important: FF.N has smitten a new rule, we authors are not allowed to answer reviews anymore...((not like I'll listen to it, For I shall continue to answer my reviewers questions for I am loyal like that)) and StaryDay, and many other authors, have created a petition, If you would like to sign please say so in your reviews. I apologize for this random act of seriousness...**

**Now, Back to my randomly act of prideness...**

**AGAIN! I THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all sooo very much! **

**Kyo: You said that already...**

**Me: I know! But it's ok to let them now twice right?**

**Kyo: I really dunno...**

**Me: see? There you go! So...who's doing reviews? **

**Kyo: I dunno...I did them the first time and then Yuki did them...**

**Me: O.o; you just said...Yuki's name...oooo! Does this mean you two are friends?**

**Kyo: ((glares and shoves me in the CLOSET OF DOOM!)) NEVER!**

**Me: I didn't think shoving me into the CoD would ever be possible...((she's inside the dark room...)) wow...it's creepy...Well I made it...I can get out...((walks out unlocked door)) n.n;;**

**Kyo: o.O; how...**

**Me: I made the room...Don't you think I would now the weakness? That and you left the door unlocked...lol**

**Kyo: ...**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**((Done by...err...SHIGURE SOHMA!))**

**aky1991: ahh so you've read my stories...XP**

**Me: NOT YOU! YOUSTUPID DOG! ME!**

**Shigure: ((pout)) oh...well then Thanks for reviewing! XD**

**SmittenLittleKitten: Kyo's hair is going to be turned pink? Why wasn't I informed of this? And you fell on you arse? There was a dare? WHY WASN'T I TOLD? **

**Me: ((sigh)) you weren't in the chapter! well...you were...I think...no, no, you weren't...you were still unconscious...lol, but yea there was a dare and Kyo's hair is going to be turned pink...and yesh she fell on her arse. Lol. Thanks for the review! **

**Shigure: I wish ppl reviewed for my stories...XO **

**Me: lol, your a novelist! Perverted ppl and normal ppl buy your books...aren't you satisfied with that?**

**Shigure: Not unless I make micchan angry and annoyed in the process I'm not...XD**

**Me: ((sweatdrop))**

**Shigure: ((does dramatic pose)) MOVING ON! **

**Me: I hope your butt feels better lol. you don't know how your butt fell of the chair? O.o;; Lol, PEACE OUT! lol**

**Shigure: ((strikes pose again)) I said...MOVING ON!**

**Me: ...I knew I shouldn't have let him do reviews...**

**mokonagirl: OMG! You LOVE ME? THANK YOU!**

**Me: ¬¬; SHE MEANS THE STORY YOU IDIOT! **

**Shigure: I knew that! **

**Me: ((falls of chair)) X.x **

**Shigure: Well your waiting has been short lived for here is the next chapter!**

**Me: yesh here is the next chapter...((strangles Shigure))**

**Shigure: argh...X.x**

**AnimeChik22570: No she is not ending the story! For there hasn't been enough of the star! Which is me in case your wondering!**

**Me: Your not the star...**

**Kori: YEA! YOUR NOT THE STAR! ((kicks Shigure down the stairs))**

**Shigure((mumbles)): must...you...resort...to...violence...?**

**Kori: ...**

**Me: ((laughing nervously)) now now Kori...we don't want to kill the person who's doing reviews...do we?**

**Kori: your right...(sigh) I'll kill him when he's finished...**

**Me and Kori: ALL RIGHT!**

**Shigure: biters...**

**Yuki: he's just like Ayame**

**yoshiru: ahh yes, I knew they would follow in my footsteps one day! X3**

**Yuki and Kyo: WE ARE NOT FOLLOWING IN YOUR FOOTSTEPS!**

**Shigure: ...then why are you two looking at the girls in the wrong way?**

**Yuki and Kyo: ((start looming over me menacingly))**

**Me: ((laughs nervously)) dammit Shigure...couldn't you keep your mouth shut?**

**Shigure: nope.**

**Me: ((glares at Shigure)) ...**

**ILOVEInuyasha07: OMG! Kyo got his first nosebleed? ((gasp)) How! ((reads fourth chapter and gets nosebleed himself)) **

**Kyo: ((punches Shigure)) **

**Shigure: ((ish knocked out with blood squirting down his nose like rivers))**

**Me: I know huh? Lol, thanks for reviewing! **

**RockyGlrL: Since shigure's passed out I'll do this review! Lol, I hope you squirting liquid on your comp didn't mess it up! Sad it didn't help...But I think it made it worse...lol, No I haven't been following you around, lol, I just decided to make Kori a klutz, cause it seemed to fit in with her personality. Lol. I dunno yet...I'll come up with something that Kori could do to torture Hatori and Shigure...Lol. If you have ideas. Please don't hesitate to tell me. Lol. **

**Kori: bwahahahaha...**

**Kyo: ...**

**kailyhaley: Yesh I know. Lol. I didn't want Kori to just _appear_ in their lives...I wanted her to blend in...Like she was already in the story lol. I'm glad you love the pairing! **

**Kori: I feel special! XP**

**Tohru: Me too! XD**

**Me: ...**

**Page-Chan: Yea I thought about the for a while...I was hoping it wasn't _to_ quick tho...lol. I'm glad you like it! **

**Kyo: I told you this was c-**

**Me: Say it and suffer the consequences!**

**Kyo: ...**

**Me: XD**

**I don't think Kori has the other form...sorry, I'm only on volume 6,so I don't know much about the other form...Lol, yea I liked how I fitted Kori into the story too. Lol, thanks for the review! hm...I don't know what color kitty she is yet...pro'lly blue just like her hair! Lol.**

**Page-Chan(again): Lmao! I think it goes like "Beggers can't be choosers" Lol, just so you know. I'm a more of a Yukiru fan. Lol, oh and YukixKyo fan as well, I'm a Yaoi person. Lol, but I also like typing these types of stories! **

**Page-Chan(...and again): Lol, I've heard ppl say uber before...lol, Glad you liked chapter three...lol, took me a week in a half to type it up. plus another day, because the ending got erased! I was mad! Lol, **

**Page-Chan(...and yet again): omg...You reviewed for all four chapters! Thank you! ((gives you cookies)) I'm glad you loved it! ((laughs nervously)) I hope this one's long enough for you...lol...**

**Yuki: noo nooo! ANOTHER FANGIRL! ((bangs head)) why does this happen to me? ((sob))**

**Kyo: O.o;;**

**Me: Be happy I'm not a fangirl! XD my heart belongs to kyo!**

**Kyo: O.O;; ((doesn't know what's going on))**

**Me: XD**

**furubaluva4ever: ((shigure's still past out)) Lol, I know I know! I'm sorry! I knew it was a tad bit too fast! gomen gomen gomen!**

**Kori: well it's too late now, atleast they like it!**

**Me: yea! Thanks for your review!**

**KAYLA(): I know I know! Lol thanks!**

**Kyo: she's swelling up with pride...**

**Me: ((shoves Kyo in CLOSET OF DOOM!))**

**Freezy: Lol, FINE! Take haru! I get Yuki and Kyo! mwahahahaha...**

**Kyo: ...Leave me alone...**

**Me: Dun worry Kyo! I'll call you sometime! Your number still 911?**

**Kyo: ...**

**Aaaallllrighty Then!**

**Disclaimer: I no owny you ppl with fancy smancy lawyers no suey, cause all you'll get is lint and a few peices of candy!**

**WARNINGS: Shigure and Ayame hunting! Randomness, paper boy, poofs, MORE randomness! XD somebody hitting the wall! And a special guest appearance!**

**WARNING TWO: This chapter contains a high number of humor, and will cause you to choke on whatever the hell your drinking, eating, or what ever, Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at ALL times! Please leave now if you need to go pee pee! For there shall be nooo pp breaks!mwahahahahahahahahhaha**

**Kyo: O.o; **

**Me: wow...**

**Shigure: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 5: The after Math of Ayame-kuns Shop**

"Well Tohru-kun, Kori-kun, today was fun...but alas...you must go..." Ayame said, much to Kyo's and Yuki's relief. "Ahh yes, Kori, here are your packages, That I promised!" Kori grabbed them and placed them into Kyo's hands.

"Thank Ayame, for having us here today!" Tohru bowed,

"Non non! You brought Yuki and KyonKyon! I'm happily obliged to have you here!" Ayame grinned, "Now get going before you starve yourselves!"

Yuki glared at Ayame, along with Kyo. Oh the horrors they suffered after I left them off in the last chapter...oh the horrors indeed...

**Flashback; **

**"I said NO!" Kyo shouted, "I'm NOT wearing that!" **

**Kori pouted,**

**"But Kyo! You said you would!"**

**"I did?" **

**"Besides...Yuki's gonna do it...I'm sure...you don't want to lose to the rat, who'swearing a dress...do you?" Kyo thought for a second...his pride momentarily forgotten...**

**"Fine! I'll wear it!" Kyo smirked, he took the outfit and walked into the dressing rooms, as Yuki came out, wearing a white tank top with a blue fluffy skirt.**

**"I hate you, I hate you sooo very much Nii-san" Yuki said, Ayame took no notice of what Yuki said.**

**"And you still call him Nii-san...makes me wonder..." Kori muttered.**

**"Oh you look soo adorable!" Ayame gushed.**

**"Come! Let us take your picture!" as they took Yuki's pictures, Kyo came out wearing something...that he was not ment to wear unless he wanted to get raped...everybody turned to look at him and what followed will forever be sketched into his heart...silence...**

**For he was wearing tight blackleather jeans that clung to his body like a second skin, with a leather zip up shirt, that had chains coming from the shoulders and went down to his fingers where said chain was attached to a ring. the shirt was sleeveless and black,btw. **

**And he was wearing black shiny shoes... Ayame withdrew his breath. Had this been a Yaoi story, Yuki would've dragged Kyo back into the dressing rooms, and screwed him right then and there. But alas...this is not a yaoi story, and soo Yuki looked at Kyo with disgust. **

**"What the hell are you wearing?" Yuki asked, as Kyo glared at him, he adjusted the chains.**

**"What the hell are _you_ wearing?" He retorted, then he smirked, "At least I'm not the one who's wearing a fluffy skirt." He moved his hips side to side as if to prove his point, but in the authors mind, he's making Yuki want him more and more, Yuki launched himself at Kyo but was held back, by his hair, when Kori grabbed it and pulled him back.**

**"No killing each other until we are out of the store." She said smirking. Yuki glared, and stood where he stood, fixing his hair, cause he needs to be perfect. Tohru looked at Kyo in awe, **

**"Kyo-kun! You look pretty!" Tohru said. Everybody sweatdropped...**

**Flashback end**

As they walked home...Yuki was finally able to vent off some steam because he was angry, and because of what Kyo did back at the store. Kyo flew into the house, with Shigure looking out of his office, shouting something about not destroying his house or some crap like that. he looked like this XO only with puffed out cheeks making him look like a chipmunk.

"What do you want for dinner?" Tohru asked.

"Leeks."

"Beef stew!"

"Onigiri!"

"Tohru!" ...and Shigure was thrown out the window by a seething Yuki. "argh...that hurt Yuki-kun!" Kori laughed,

"I know Tahru-kun!" Kori said, "Lets have Leeks, stew, and onigiri, at the same time!"

"Ok!"

"And then... Yuki can have you for dessert!" Kori earned a lump on the head after that, Tohru blushed, as did Yuki, which explains said lump...ok no it doesn't but you get it...I hope...

"ow! That hurts you know!" Kori cried, "What'd I ever do to you?" Yuki glared at her, and she laughed nervously, "What? It's a win-win situation!" another lump appeared..."shutting up..."

Kori stumbled into the kitchen, where she began helping Tohru with Din-Din.

**A F-E-W H-O-U-R-S L-A-T-E-R**

Every body was sleeping at this late of an hour, but there was somebody on the roof...thinking...talking to her other self...

"...what if I mess up?"

_"you won't"_

"but...I need...to destroy _him_ the ruler..."

_"You will, stop worrying about those types of things!" _

"I can't help it!" Kori was sitting crosslegged, on the tiles of the roof, eyes closed, breathing evenly, as she transfered her mind and soul, to her other self's world.

_"Kori, stop worrying, you know you were born to destroy him."_ out came the long blunette from the top of one of the glaciers, still wearing the long dress, and hair let down. Eyes glazed and dulled out. Her dress waving around her, never once going over her legs.

Kori shook her head.

"I can't help it Kouru," **((A/n: it's pronounced, Kaow-rru,))** Kori looked up at Kouru. "I need...help...what if I mess this is up?" Kouru slowly descended down to the icy ground, an ice disk forming under her feet, never once touching the ground.

_"I know your scared Kori...but you know you have to do it. If you don't...they will forever live within unhappiness...and one will be forever cut off from the light...you know this don't you?" _

Kori looked down, she was wearing a blue satin silk night gown, her feet also on an ice disk. Tears on the verge of spilling.

"Yes...I know this Kouru...but...how will I now what to do? When will I know when the time is right?" Kouru smiled a gently, pulling Kori's chin up to look at her,

_"You, my sister...will know when the time is ready and what to do...and then...they will be happy...remember this though...after you destroy him...they may be angry or they may be happy...some may be sad..."_

"Who's gonna be sad?" Kouru let out a faint chuckle...

_"Who knows...And I hope...You will do well...to relieve them...of that..."_ Kori looked down again, walking to the side, with the current of the ice river...

"Ironic...how...I'm part of it...and they fear that person...and I'm the one who has to save them..." She turned around, facing her sister, "The irony that we are twins...but you died...and now...your soul lies here...in our world...but is within reach of me...I'll do it Kouru...I'll defeat him...and let your soul rest..." Kori smiled, wind toying with her lose hair, making it sway to the right...along with her gown...Kouru's eyes widened, but then became normal, and she smiled to.

_"You know that's not possible..." _Kori laughed...

"Yea...I know...it was worth a shot...though..." for that she received a snow ball to the head,

"That was hurt..." Kori rubbed her head, pouting...

_"Wasn't supposed to tickle,"_

"yea well..." Kori searched for a retort..."Once I come up with a comeback...I'll get back to you."

Kouru shook her head, Kori laughed, as her world started to fade...Kori opened her eyes, seeing the sunrise. She stood up from her sitting position, putting her hands on above her head, staring out to the horizon...

"Oh yea...I'll defeat you...Akito..."

**M-O-R-N-I-N-G A-F-T-E-R...**

"Hey look!" Kori said pointing at the paper boy outside, "it's a boy with papers! Why's he carrying papers?"

Kyo sweat dropped,

"I'm going out there to ask him!" She ran out before anybody could say anything...for some reason...they had a bad feeling about this...

Then...

POOF!

And in came running a blue cat, with keys in her mouth. Everybody stared at her for a whole five minutes...

"what?" she cocked her head to the side, blinking...

Then knocks on the door...

Kyo got up with a sigh, opening the door, with much regret...

"Your cat just stole my keys!" The paper boy shouted...

"ohh...soo those were _your_ keys..." He looked behind him at the blue cat with the keys in her mouth, she looked at him innocently. He sighed again. "Hold on a second while I tryand get them for you..." and with that he slammed the door shut, the boy blinked for a second...then he heard crashes and shouts...

"KORI GIVE ME THOSE KEYS!"

"NEVER! THEY'RE SHINY!"

"DAMMIT! GIMME THOSE KEYS, THAT BOY WANTS HIS KEYS!"

"NEVER! SCREW THAT BOY OUT THERE! THEY'RE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"OWW! DAMMIT DON'T SCRATCH ME!"

"SCREW YOU BUSTER! THESE KEYS ARE MINE NOW! BWAHAHAHAHA AND I WILL SMITE THEE WITH THESE KEYS!"

"AHHH! DON'T BITE ME NEITHER! IT HURTS!"

Then more crashes and a new voice ensued...

"DON'T DESTROY MY HOUSE!"

"KORI! GIVE ME THOSE KEYS NOW! OR NO MORE MILK!"

"((gasp)) YOU WOULDN'T!"

"OH I WILL!"

"SCREW YOU! I'M KEEPING THESE KE-HEYY! THEY'RE MINE! GIVE THEM BACK!

"NO!"

"SHINY HATER!"

"BITE ME!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"DAMMIT! NOT LITERALLY! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

The door opened again, with a scratched and bitten Kyo, scratch marks on his left cheek, and a bite mark on his right arm. below him, was a blue cat. And it was glaring at the paper boy. The paper boy was wearing shorts and a read shirt...So as a pissed off cat that she was, she lashed out at his legs, scratching and biting...

"OW!"

Kyo grabbed the raging kitty, " I suggest you run." And with that said, the boy took off like there was a raging mad kitty at his heels...which there was...hissing and spitting at him the whole way...she grabbed onto one of his socks and pulled back, shaking her head like dogs do, when they be biting your pants...the boy freaked out even more and shook himself off the raging kitty and grabbed his bike tearing down the streets like there was nooo tomorrow...The cat arched her back hissing at his retreating form.

She haughtily walked inside, Kyo with scratches and bite marks, holding her clothes , and threw them at her, when she changed back. She smirked triumphantly,

"Well I'll be getting my revenge tomorrow...I'll get those keys...Oh how I'll get those keys...sooo shiny..." she laughed evilly, and asked Tohru for a flashlight, and turned off the kitchen lights, everybody wondering what she was going to do. Once the lights were off. She placed the light under her chin and turned it on. Laughing evilly out loud, everybody anime fell. Once she was done, she turned on the lights again.

"Let's go to school, or else we'll be late!" Kori laughed, everybody sweat dropped.

**E-N-D**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like this chapter! Again thank you all for the reviews! **

**Kori: I want those KEYS!**

**Kyo: …yea well I'm the one who suffered**

**Kori: You're the one who tried to take them from me in the first place!**

**Kyo: …Well you wouldn't give them back!**

**Kori: Screw you! I'm getting those keys if it's the last thing I do.**

**Me: ((sweat drop))**

**Kyo: …Just try!**

**Kori: Oh I will. Watch me..**

**Yuki: Review please**

**Please review! I'll love you guys forever! OH YEA! And I'll give you a plushie of your choice! That and cookies!**


	6. Where the hell is the remonte?

**Heys :)**

**OMG! I love you all! VERY VERY MUCH! ((throws cookies and cake and...whatever the hell you reviewers want!))**

**Me: Kyo! Say hi!**

**Kyo: Bug off...**

**Me: What was that? ((threatens by opening Closet of Doom door and swinging the door))**

**Kyo: O.o;; I said HI!**

**Me: ((grins)) good. Good Kitty!**

**Kyo: ((glare)) **

**Me: ((shoves Kyo in CLOSET of DOOM!))**

**Anywayz, thanks to those who reviewed! I loved all of 'em! **

**REVIEW TIME!**

**((done by...er...so hard to choose...um...oh I know! ;) HARU SOHMA!))**

**ILOVEInuyasha07: I think she gets this stuff from her...mind?**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT! lol, yea I get my stuff from chatting...TV...food...err...other stupid ppl...? OH and reviewers! You ppl also give me ideas! For that I thank you! ((bows))**

**Haru: XD**

**Kyo: Who invited YOU?**

**Haru: ...um...the author?**

**Me: Yup! I invited him! he shall do reviews!**

**Kyo: ...((sighs))...**

**Me: NEXT!**

**yoshiru: Got what?**

**Me: Oh the petition...Good!**

**Haru: What petition?**

**Me: Nothing don't worry about it!**

**Haru: WHAT PETITION? ANSWER ME!**

**Me: holy crappers...Black Haru...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DESERVE TO LIVE!**

**((black))Haru: ...Fine. Just tell me about this petition your talking about...**

**Me: It's a petition, to stop a new rule from forming, they dun let us answer reviews anymore!((sob))**

**((black))Haru: Then why you answering them?**

**Me: Cause! I'm loyal like that. Plus! It's an unfair rule. SO if you reviewers think this rule is unfair, go to an author has posted the same petition, only this one will be easier, please go there and sign! This way we actually get the petition done. Thank you!**

**Haru: what happened?**

**Me: Nothing! **

**Haru: ...**

**Saber Kon: um...((turns red))...um...**

**Me: since Haru is incapable of talking, I shall take over this review! Thank you for lending your help for Kori to be able to catch the paperboy and his shiny keys!**

**Kori: ((grins)) I promise you...REVENGE!**

**Kyo: ...**

**Haru: ((still turning red)) **

**Me: ...well, XD thanks for the review!**

**Dragonjewel24: You don't know how to post up stories! O.o;**

**Me: Well, it's easy! Just write/type your stories, and then go to Document manager, upload it at the bottom where it says, browse and then go to Story, and agree with the guidelines, and then choose category your story goes in, and Voila! You got your story! Oh and the summary and shit like that, Lol, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I hope this helps!**

**Kyo: Like hell it will,**

**Me: ((shoves Kyo in CLOSET of DOOM!))**

**Kyo: ((sighs in CoD)) **

**Me: ((smiles))**

**Haru: ((sighs)) moving on...**

**Page-Chan: Really...Kori likes shiny things?**

**Kori: Yup!**

**Yuki: HEY! WHY IS IT MY FAULT FOR BEING SO PRETTY! And...and...**

**Me: Bitchy?**

**Yuki: YEA! I mean NOO! HEY! ((glares))**

**Me: ((laughs nervously)) don't kill me! please!**

**Yuki: ((throws me out the window))**

**Me: X.x;;**

**Haru: moving on...**

**akumu keayo: Nice name! I like it! Thanks for the review! **

**Me: ((comes back in with twigs in hair and scratch marks everywhere)) Wait, how am I scary? O.o;;**

**Haru: You have your ways...**

**Me: ((glares at Haru))**

**Kori: ...**

**Kyo: Um...yours?**

**Kori: ((shoves Kyo back into CLOSET of DOOM!))**

**Me: ((sweatdrop)) Actually not really...Lol,**

**akumu keayo: ((Do to Haru going to the store and probably getting lost on the way there, I shall do this review)) Lol, I can't wait till you see when they get there, Lol.**

**Kori: Me neither!**

**Me: You can't wait cause you just want to wreak havoc.**

**Kori: Now what would make you think that? ((shoves Bazooka under the bed))**

**Me: ...O.o;;**

**Kyo: ...omg...**

**dolphin77: Thank you! Yes the new rule's being a jackass, but go to petition. c o mand we're good! **

**Kori: YAY!**

**Akumu Keayo: lol, I'm glad you noticed the name Kouru comes from Rurouni Kenshin! I liked the name, plus! It fits! Lol, you didn't notice I'm not finished yet? There's still a whole lot of chapters left, lol. **

**Kori: man you really are slow!**

**Me: ((shoves Kori into CLOSET of DOOM!))**

**Kori: O.o;;**

**I shoved her in there before she could read the rest of the review! So your good!**

**RockyGlrL: Lol...I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I did too! omg! You gave me an idea! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Kori: CATNIP! ((finds catnip and gets hyper turning into kitty form and running around, hitting her head occasionally on the wall))**

**Kyo: dammit...**

**Me: ((sighs)) she'll never learn...**

**anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter...err...what chapter was it again? OH yea...chapter SIX: Where the hell is the remote?XO**

Kori walked happily, off towards school...plotting revenge for the evil paper boy...as she walked she past a pet shop, she gazed in...wondering what was in there, forgetting about school, she walked in. The yellow canaries looking especially del- I mean cute.

The door opened again, revealing Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Kori had wondered off to the cat isle, checking out the collars, fascinated by the shiny bells. she looked at all the toys, rods with feathers at the end of a string. She was, by all means, FASCINATED.

She couldn't help but stare longingly at the packet, of balls. Turning around, she saw more collars. She looked at them grabbing a blue one, and looking at it.

"Where the hell is that girl?"

"...maybe she's in the cat isle?"

Kyo walked towards the cat isle, being pounced on immediately by Kori.

"Kyo! C'mon! look at all this FASCINATING toys!" Kori said, looking at him happily. "Let's get a few!"

"Wha-?" Kyo looked around confused, "What hell is wrong with you? We don't even OWN a cat!" Kori pouted.

"But! These would help in my evil plans to take over the wo- I mean ki- I mean..." Kori looked around, "please! C'mon Kyo! It'll be fun!" Kyo raised his eyebrows...

"...I'll torture Yuki with 'em?"

"You got yourself a deal! Pick out whatever you want!" Kori grinned,

"Alright! Let's get some catnip! and this packet of balls...and those two rods with the rat and the feathers! And Those fake mice!" They went to the cashier, buying the items, and going to find Tohru and Yuki, who were waiting for them outside of the store.

"Alright! Let's go home!" Kori said. "Come Tahru-kun! We must explore the world of fake mice!" Kori dragged Tohru away who was blinking in confusion.

"Fake mice...?" Yuki asked Kyo, who was staring at the girls ahead of them. "What's Kori up to?"

"...Like hell I would know..." Kyo said, running up to them. Yuki blinked...**Fake mice...oh this can't be good...**

And school was all but forgotten...!

Shigure called the school when they got home...when Kori asked/threatened him to call the school and tell them they were sick.

"Um...yes...They are all sick. I know tragedy, They stayed to long outside in the rain yesterday morning...uh-huh...oh...ok then...You don't say...you don't SAY? ok then bye..." Shigure hung up...

"What'd he say?"

"He said..."

**Flashback mode;;;**

**"Oh, so they're sick...right...right...such a tragedy...ok then, well they'll be missing the festival...and they need their homework...ok...Bye" **

**Flashback end...**

"was it necessary for the flashback?" Kori asked, sweatdropping...

"No not really, I just felt like it. that's all." Shigure shrugged. Kyo and Yuki glared at him.

"Hey! Yuki, Tahru! Look what me and Kyo bought!" Kori grinned, placing the bag on the table, and dumping the contents on it. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Oh...wow! They're cat toys!" Tohru said, "It's cute! Look even mice!"

Yuki twitched...

"Don't you like the mice Yuki?" Kori asked, opening the packet with the fake mice in it, and grabbing the gray mouse that looked almost exactly like Yuki. And batting him around with her hands, becoming totally ignorant with the rest of the people around her. Yuki was staring at her completely shocked. I mean SHOCKED.

"Why..." Yuki started..."are you playing with fake mice...?"

"Huh?" Kori blinked, "Oh...cause...they're fun! Why? is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem!" Yuki strained, clearly trying to keep his calm...but _also not _working, "I'm possessed by _the_ rat! Dammit!"

Kori blinked, flicking the toy mouse in his direction.

"So buying fake mice and balls with bells inside 'em is..._bad_...right?" Kori said, grabbing yet another fake mouse out of the packet..."I mean...It's not like I'm going to eat them or anything...Tori might though..."

"Tori...?" everybody voiced,

"Oh...Tori's my cat!" Kori beamed, "He's so adorable! He's completely black. with deep hazel eyes...he's sooo cute!" Kyo was _seething_ he was jealous of a  
_cat_ and _he _was _possessed _by _the_ **Cat** of the fudging **_Zodiac_**.

Again...Kyo was **_seething_**.

"He's coming with Kaze and Fuaiyaa, the day after tomorrow." Kori said, "I can't wait!" Kori then presumed to toy around with the fake mouse, very well knowing that Yuki was, in fact, glaring at _her_.

"What?" Kori asked, blinking at him, Yuki stood up, and walked/stomped, out of the room. Slamming his door to his room.

"He needs to get laid..." Kori said, Kyo and Shigure choked on their tea, laughing. Tohru looked worried about Yuki's welfare. "Badly..." Kori giggled.

"Well I'm going to bed," Kori yawned, "But first a shower!"

Kori walked into the first floor bathroom, taking off her shirt in the process, then shutting the door.

**30 minutes later**

"ahh, that felt good," Kori walked out of the bathroom, with only a towel around her body, Shigure and Kyo were still at the table, they turned to look at her, thinking she had clothes on, when she only had a towel to cover her up. They blinked, Shigure drooled, Kyo glared at Shigure, Shigure ended up through one of his paper doors, and Kyo was dragging Kori up to their room.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Kyo asked, walking through the door, and let go of Kori's hand,

"Um...because I forgot my clothes?" Kori said, walking to her trunk, and getting out clothes. "Why?"

"You could've been molested! Or worse RAPED!" Kyo waved his arms around for more depth, which wasn't really working.

Kori raised her right eyebrow, "By who? You?"

Kyo stopped waving his arms like an idiot that he is, and stared at her. Shocked. speechless...**((A/n: (yawns)))** "What?"

"I said, By who? You?" Kori pointed at Kyo. Kyo turned red.

"N-no..." Kyo stammered. Kori beamed, pleased to see Kyo's reaction,

"Ok then! Turn around so I can change in peace." Kyo turned around gladly, still red in the face.

"Ok, done." Kori jumped onto the bed, "G'night Kyon-kyon!" Kori kissed Kyo gently on the lips, and fell asleep instantly in his arms, Kyo lay awake, for a little while before he too, past out. zzzzzzzzzzz

**THAT MORNING...**

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE REMOTE!" Shigure shouted, waking Yuki...well waking everybody up. Kori as usual came running down the stairs...tripping on the last five, landing square on her face, she groaned, then pushed herself up.

"What's wrong Shigure?" Kori asked, seeing Shigure running around frantically.

"WHERE'S THE REMOTE!" Shigure panicked, "If I don't have the remote I can't watch TV, Dammit!" Kori sweatdropped.

"Why don't you just use the buttons on the TV, you know...the way people used to do it? Standing up...?" Kori waved her hands in circles, adding enthusiasm to her point. Shigure stopped, and turned to look at her, with a look that clearly said,

_"Are you freaking retarded or something?"_

"Don't even joke like that," Shigure said, "seriously," Kori stared at him.

"I wasn't joking," Kori snapped, "Besides the remote's right where you left it the last time,"

"Which would be...?"

"...on the table, stupid." Kori shook her head, and opened the refrigerator, grabbing the milk, and drinking it from the carton.

"Why don't you use a glass like everybody else?" Yuki asked,

"Why don't you bite me? Rat boy," Kori snapped, Yuki stayed silent...

"Good Morning!" Tohru said, walking in immediately setting to work to make breakfast.

"Good morning Tahru-kun!" Kori said, smiling at Tohru. Yuki's eyes went wide.

"I hear it's going to rain today, Kori, are you alright?" Tohru asked.

"Yea, I'm fine!" Kori said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

**so that's why she snapped at me...**Yuki thought, looking away.

"Hey, Kori." Kyo yawned,

"Go screw yourself," Kori snapped. Everybody's eyes went WIDE...

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Kyo said, anger rising,

"No, the real question is; What the HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Kori pointed at Kyo accusingly. She walked out the door, slamming it shut. Everybody looked at the closed door, when she walked back in.

"Sorry, Tahru-kun, I'll be skipping breakfast," Kori said, grabbing her bag, and slamming the door again.

"...Well..._that_ was interesting..." Shigure muttered...

"..." Yuki and Kyo stayed silent.

"Yes wasn't it?" Tohru asked cheerfully.

**END**

**GOMEN, GOMEN! Sorry I couldn't update sooner but school started today...and I was in California the last week of August, and well...I'm sorry...But I'm here now, just so you know I'm still alive, I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if the updates are late, but you know...school...homework...me _not_ doing said homework...you know...disturbing things like that. Lol, anyways, REVEIW PLEASE!**


	7. Damn Storms

**Heys :)**

**Yes, yes you ppl want to kill me for making you guys wait for the next updation. But here it is! So kill me when I _don't_ update every now and then!**

**Kyo: That's like...what? Everyday?**

**Me: Shut up, Kyo! **

**Kyo: ah don't you hate it when I'm right?**

**Me: ((shoves Kyo in the CLOSET of DOOM!))**

**anyways,**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**((Done by the Author!))**

**ILOVEInuyasha07: You know how Tohru said "I hear it's going to rain today, Kori, You alright?" yea...when she gets all moody like that...it's going to be a storm. Now you know...a BAD storm...btw...**

**Kori: ...bloody storms...**

**Dragonjewel24: No Problem! Just let me know when you post your story! That way I can read your 'em!**

**yoshiru: Thanks! and here's another chappy!**

**furubaluva4ever: really? Thanks!**

**Remeniscent: Ah! Me too! But that's what makes the stories even more interesting!**

**Yuki: Oh yea!**

**RockyGlrL: Who knows if Catnip can keep her happy in this chapter, Storm, rain, water...oh the horror...**

**Kyo: O.o; **

**manga girl: I hope you ARE ready...**

**Kori: why?**

**Kyo: ...um...spare me...?**

**Yuki:No! Don'tspare him, let him die a slow and cruel painful death!**

**Everybody(( 'cept Kori)): Oo;**

**Kori: Yes! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kyo: OO;;;**

**Kori: what?**

**Akumu Keayo: Tori means..."bird" in japanese? Oo; I didn't know that...**

**Kori: Well now you do.**

**Me; yup, I learned a valuable lesson today,**

**Kyo: Really? What would it happen to be?**

**Me: I have NO idea...n.n; **

**Kyo: ((falls off bed))**

**Saber Kon: ...**

**Haru: ((stuttering and turning red))**

**Me: well, "please review..." Lol, it's ok Momiji! You're so cute! **

**Momiji: ((beams))**

**Me: you know what I can't stand? Momiji crying, I seriously can't stand that, I mean, he looks adorable crying, but of pain...seriously, it's soo sad, for anyone who's read book eleven, ((I won't say what happened cause...you know...spoilers...)) Momiji cries, looks desperate, and I'm like... poor momiji, ((sob sob)) I can't help it! Momiji doesn't deserve to be punished/hit! it's not right! He should be happy!**

**Anyways...enough of my random ranting moving on,**

**Dark WolfHawk: Here is the next chappy! please read and review!**

**Sango17: Already read it, it's nice. Great start! **

**Doseimotsuko: Glad you liked it! Please keep reading!**

**Authors note: Yes I haven't updated in a rather...LONG time, and I'm sorry! but you know school's started, I have homework almost everynight, but in the end, I manage to update, which I'll try to everyday of my being...**

**Authors note Two: Yes, I lied. and I'm sorry, I can't update every day of my being, for it is impossible, unless you know...you want  
extremely short chapters...and _no one_ wants that, unless you're  
somebody who likes to be in suspense...for a _very_ long time...n.n;;**

**Authors note Three: I am sorry for the short review responses, I thought you guys want more story, and less review time. and I couldn't find hardly anything to respond to, but alas I made it through triumphantly! X3**

**Author's note Four: Yes you are tired of these "blasted Authors Notes" your problably thinking right now "What the hell is this Author thinking! Putting So many goddamn Author's Notes In here! When is this Torture going to end Goddammit!" you guys are obviously overreacting for this is the last authors note...**

**Author's notes Five: Ok ok ok I lied!...again! Lol, but This IS THE LAST AUTHORS NOTE! Until you hit the bottom which is, VERY IMPORTANTE! Notice the "TE" At the end of importante. It's THAT important...**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own this! If you make a false accusation, I'll hunt you down and---**

**Kori: On with the story!**

**Chapter ...7: Damn storms!**

Oh yes, it was one of those days, One of those days that just gets on your very last nerves...

As Kori walked/stomped to school, she glared at everything and anything that passed her by, her fuming aura made little kids cry, and Adults fear and cower before her! And Kittens and Older cats follow her.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru a few twenty or so feat behind her...

Once in class...

"Hey Kori! What's up?" Obviously this kid didn't know he was messing with her rath of fury.

"Why don't you go to the roof and throw yourself off the building, Kaio." She shot him a deadly you're-gonna-die-in-three-seconds-if-you-don't-leave-me-alone glares. He just cowered in fear in his seat,

"Hey Kori! Where's Kyo, Yuki and Tohru?" a girl asked, Kori turned towards Iko,

"Kyo died, Yuki's in a burning pit of fire, and Tahru-kun is coming in a few minutes." Kori said, smiling.

"Whao..." Iko muttered..."Is she PMSing or what?" she whispered to a girl beside her, they both giggled, until an icicle landed right in the middle of their desks, they gasped, and gulped, and laughed nervously.

The icicle landed right when Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were walking in so they saw what they were going to be dealing with...

And then...

BOOM! **((A/n: mwahahahahaha...cough sorry, On with the story...((sweatdrop)))**

Everybody jumped, not expecting the lightning till, atleast two hours into school. Kyo and Kori glared out the window.

"Aw man..."

"Alright class! Lets not get distracted!" Sensei called out. So he began to teach while Kyo and Kori slept...he didn't even notice...ok so he did...but he wasn't about to wake them up...Oh no, he saw what Kori could do...he didn't want to die just yet...and Kyo...He sweatdropped in his mind...**I don't wanna get thrown out the window**...he spared a glance to the window...

**((Lunch!))**

"Kori wake up!"

"No"

"Wake up!"

"NO"

"Kori will you please wake up?"

"alright alright..." Kori yawned and stood up, ignoring the stares she got from the students,

"C'mon we're eating on the roof..." Kyo said, also having to be awakened by Yuki's...fist...He rubbed the bump on his head. Kori nodded, and followed Yuki and Tohru.

"Tohru..." Motoko came out, "May I talk to you?"

"Um...sure..." Tohru said, smiling, "I'll be right back Yuki, Kyo, Kori."

"Can we talk on the roof privatly?" Motoko asked, Tohru nodded politly, waving to Yuki, Kyo, and Kori. They waved back, while Kori nodded in her direction, something didn't seem right...**Why the roof? They could've gone to the girls bathroom...no...I would've been tempted to eavesdrop...**Kori looked away sneering at herself, **Kouru what's going on?**

_I don't know, But maybe you should follow them?_

**No...then Tahru will never trust me again...**

_Then what are you going to do?_

**Wait.**

_Right, if I sense something from Tohru's aroa I'll let you know as soon as I can._

**Thanks.**

_no problem._

"Should we follow them?" Kyo asked, Kori looked at him,

"No." Kori said simply heading towards her locker.

"Hey! Why?" Yuki asked,

"Because..." Kori said, "Somethings going to happen...and we need to let it happen..."

"huh?" both Yuki and Kyo said, She stared at them...

"Nevermind..." Kori sighed, opening her locker and grabbing the milk in it. and then closing it. Kyo stared...milk...right there...in the evil hands of Kori Tenshi.

She looked at him, then handed it to him. And he drank from the carton, Kori was about to start walking out to the hall, and up to the roof, when she started to pulsate, she dropped to her knees. Not expecting this much power...She breathed heavily, eyes half shut andhalf open.

"Kori!" Yuki and Kyo yelled. Kyo dropped to his knees putting his hand on Kori's back, rubbing it in circles. She pulsed again.

"It's happening..." She breathed out.

"What?" Yuki asked, "What's happening?"

Kori looked up, first looking at Kyo, then at Yuki...Then...

"Tohru..."

She pulsed again, grinding her teeth because everytime she pulsed her air supply would vanish...

**((With Motoko and Tohru))**

Tohru walked towards the edge looking down, gulping nervously, she hated heights, but not that much, that she was paranoid. So shaking her head, she turned to look at Motoko.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Motoko-sensei?" Tohru asked politely, smiling at the long haired girl. Motoko glared,

"Don't you Motoko-sensei me!" She walked over her slapping her across the face. Tohru gasped, "Why are you with Yuki-kun?" Motoko shouted. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"

"Y-yes!" Tohru responded. backing away, and hitting the edge, where the bars were dangerously loose, and could break with the right amount of weight. She looked behind her, and saw the 15 story drop, she began sweat.

"Don't you dare talk!" Motoko came closer, Tohru placed her foot back, scraping a few rocks over edge, she gulped, fear overtaking her eyes. Motoko's eyes were ablaze. Firery hate boiling within them. Motoko not noticing where she was cornering Tohru, continued on.

"You are always with Yuki! _Always!_ We, the Prince's fanclub! We aren't anywhere NEAR him! We are NOT allowed near him period, he's to perfect for us!" She pointed at herself, "Why should _you_ be any different!" Motoko edged nearer, "You should die, you should be punished, you should..." Motoko didn't finish her sentence because at that moment Kori, Yuki and Kyo banged open the door.

At the bottom of the school, students started to gasp and point. Uo and Hana, also gasped, recognizing Tohru's form, as well as Motoko's, but they didn't know Yuki, Kori and Kyo were up there too.

"Motoko, Stop it!" Yuki shouted. Motoko shook her head,

"No! Yuki-kun! Tohru deserves to die! She deserves to be punished, she deserves to fall!" Motoko laughed cruelly, Tohru had tears forming in her eyes, her hands went flying to her head, shaking it roughly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorr-" Tohru had backed to the edge of the bars, pressing herself against it, they shook and then...they gave way and Tohru began to fall head first down the building...

"TOHRU!" Yuki and Kyo shouted, running to the edge, "Tohru!" Yuki had tears forming, and Kyo shook his head, Kori had hair in her eyes, covering them.

"Tohru!" Yuki cried out. Suddenly he saw a blur of light blue hair, and someone diving off the building, "Kori!" He gasped, Kori looked down seeing Tohru still in the air, she reached out trying to grab Tohru's outstretched hand. Kyo gasped, Looking down, but all he saw were...

"Feathers...?" Kyo and Yuki whispered...

**END**

**...I hope you liked/hated the ending...it made me almost cry, I know a BIG...no HUGE Cliffhanger...I bet you hate me right now, with a passion...lol. don't hate me lol, What's going to happen? Are Tohru and Kori ok? No one will ever know...**

**Alright on to the important news...**

**Important: I got my first flame! Whooo! n.n; Lol, it wasn't all that bad, I think the reader was just confused, but either way, he or she tried to make it sound mean and stuff, but it wasn't all that bad, something about, the curse not allowing there to be two cats. **

**But I told him/she that it's ok, and that I already knew the "concept" of the curse. So I hope he or she's not mad at me. And for all you readers, who like/love/adore my fic, don't be mad at him/her, I bet he or she was just confused, I actually invited him/her to keep reading and see if he or she would take an interest. Lol.**

**IMPORTANTE: alright, on to more importante news, I'm stopping all works on the following stories, if you read any of these...((which I highly doubt but still)) please let me know in your reviews...**

**Haunted. Reason: It's not that I don't get reviews it's just...I SUCK at typing angsty stories, I suck at typing those, and I detest this story with a PASSION!**

**and,**

**A Promise worth remembering, Reason: I just don't like the way it turned out...that and I don't know what to do anymore, I'ma see if chelsea ((one of the reviewers want it...)) So that was my importante news. If you read and like one of these stories, ((which I highly doubt)) and have any story Ideas for it, please tell me now...**

**Ok, now that that's over with, please reveiw! and tell me what you think! I know...what Motoko did to Tohru was mean...I know...but it was a neccessary sooo...don't kill me please!**

**Kyo and Kori: ...please review!**


	8. Slaps all around!

**OMG! I huge response from you guys! lmao, I'm glad you don't hate me yet, or...want to kill me...yet...lol.**

**Kyo: What the hell happened!**

**Me: you don't remember? Oo; ooo, well, you'll have to read the last chapter!**

**Kyo: Is this the last Chapter of the story?**

**Me: ...heck no! there's still...a lot more chapter to come!**

**Kyo: phew...**

**Me: ((grins))**

**ANyways!**

**Review Time!**

**((Done by...Hatori Sohma!)) **

**ILOVEInuyasha07: ...**

**Me: Ehehehehe, spare me? please...?**

**Hatori: Yes...spare her or you don't get your story...**

**Me: yea!**

**Saber Kon: Typical Shigure...((Shakes head at Shigure disaprovingly))**

**Shigure: WHAT! Oo; Kyo made me do it! ((sob sob)) He blackmailed me!**

**Kyo: WHAT! oO; You little Liar! I'll kill you! (launches at Shigure)**

**Me: ((grabs both Shigure and Kyo by their colars and shove them inside the CLOSET of DOOM!))**

**Hatori: ...**

**Me: I'm glad Momiji has his snacks back!**

**Remenescent: Ah...I don't think we should disclose whether or not Tohru lives...till you read the chapter.**

**Me: Yup!**

**kailyhaley: ...**

**Me: I'm glad you liked chapter Six!**

**kailyhaley: The ending is different isn't it?**

**Me: Yup, it's part of the evil "plot" people.**

**Hatori: "evil plot people"?**

**Me: what?**

**Hatori: ((sweatdrop))**

**Momiji: MOVING ON!**

**animechik22570 who is too lazy: ...**

**Me: Hatori! Atleast answer the review! **

**Hatori: ...**

**Me: Hatori!**

**Hatori: ...**

**Me: HATORI!**

**Hatori: ...**

**Me: FINE! Don't worry AnimeChik! I won't end it!**

**Hatori: ...**

**Me: ((get's angry and shoves Hatori in the CoD))**

**Sango17: I'll see if I have time! And if I do, I'll try to read them tomorrow! **

**Kori: Yea! I'll read them too!**

**Me and Kori: ALL RIGHT:3**

**yoshiru: Yup you guessed it, but Kori's name stands for Ice Angel, that's why she has wings.**

**Kori: Yup.**

**Me: I'll also try and shorten the Review time! **

**RockyGlrL: ((gives you a new bucket of popcorn)) ah yes...the hate...lol, nope haven't felt it yet! Can you guess what color her feathers are? I mean...her hair _is_ light blue. Can you tell now? And Just wait and see what happens to Motoko. ((grins)) Oh yea, takes a whole lot of time. **

**Dragonjewel24: ((gasp)) How can they hate Yuki! And, yea I hate Akito and Motoko too. and Here's the next Chappy! I loved your poem! Awesome, I can't wait till you write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I swear! ((holds hands up))**

**Warnings: This chappy contains, the words, _hell_, and _you_, and _thinking_, if your little brother/sister is around and you don't feel like explaining what they mean, and end up with a real headache, please, _please_ kick them out of the room the computer is in. And then sit your ass back down and read, enjoy and don't forget to review! ((grins))**

**Chapter Title: Slaps all around! **

"Feathers?" Yuki and Kyo whispered, the feathers flew upwards, the wind pushing them higher up. Kyo reached out for one, a light blue feather, it swiftly touched his hand, and as if stung, blew away.

"What the..." Uo whispered, along with everybody else. Kyo looked down from the roof, only seeing more feathers.

"There's so many..." He said, all of a sudden, all the feathers blew up, and started to twist around blending together creating a cacoone of light blue feathers. Yuki, Kyo and Motoko gazed up in awe. Then it exploded, causing Yuki, Kyo and Motoko to fly backwards and hit the wall.

Yuki and Kyo shook off the slight daze and gasped as they looked up. There stood or flaoted in midair, Kori holding Tohru, bridal style, her hair flapping everywhere, Yuki and Kyo stood up and ran towards them. Tohru was unconcious, and Kori floated in her spot.

She dropped Tohru in Yuki's arms, and fell into Kyo's arms, her wings straight out. They folded back into her skin. Any trace of feathers or wings were gone. Motoko stirred, and slowly stood up.

When she saw Tohru in Yuki's arms, and Yuki hugging her, glad that she was ok. She got mad again, and glared. Kori saw her glare, and glared back. pushing herself off Kyo, she stood in front of Motoko, glaring, Motoko matched her glare for glare.

"What the _hell_ were _you thinking_!" Kori shouted, "You could've _killed_ Tahru!" She raised her hand, "What you did was WRONG! You could've gone to _jail_!" Motoko smirked.

"I don't care! Tohru deserves to die!" Motoko retorted, "She took Yuki away from everybody for her own selfish needs!" Kori glared at her, slapping her hard across the face, sending her stumbling backwards,and clutching her face...

"Who cares about selfishness! It's _ok_ to be selfish every once in a while!" Kori shouted, "Tohru fell in love with Yuki and Yuki fell in love with her! What's so selfish about that!" She slapped Motoko again, "Tell me, huh? Tell me what's so wrong about that!" Kori continued to slap Motoko till Kyo held her back,

"Enough Kori!" Kyo shouted, then he saw blood coming out of the shoulder blades, "Kori...your bleeding..." He gasped, Kori put her hand on the back of her shoulders

"guess I am...Haven't used my wings in a long time...guess they just ripped through the skin..." Kori mumbled, she glared at Motoko who was now on the ground, looking wide eyed with shock...Yuki walked past Motoko completely ignoring her.

Carrying Tohru in his arms bridal style, Kori leaning on Kyo also passed her by, glaring at her shaking figure...They opened the door and walked out, letting it slam shut...that's when Motoko came to her senses...

"I'm sorry..." she whispered to herself, "I'm so sorry!" she screamed and began to sob..."I'm sorry..." she whispered one last time, before breaking into sobs.

Once they got to ground level, everybody looked at them, Hana and Uo came running up to Yuki and Kyo.

"What happened up there!" Uo asked, panickly looking at Tohru.

"Motoko lost it." Kori explained, "Her hate for Tohru got the best of her, and made her do something bad. She took out her rage, Full on Tohru, leading her to the weak bars up there."

Kori pointed the bars on the ground.

"She was taking advantage of Tohru, and telling her she was selfish. Tohru being the polite girl that she is, started to freak out and say, 'I'm sorry I'm sorry'" Kori emitaded, Uo looked up at the roof. Glaring hatefully at it.

"Motoko knew...Motoko knew Tohru was afraid heights! Dammit!" Uo clenched her fists, her eyes tightly closing, "I wasn't there! I wasn't there to help her, I wasn't there to help Tohru...to kick Motoko's ass! Goddammit!" Uo shouted, she looked at Tohru's calm sleeping face,

"I'm sorry Tohru, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed us." Hana nodded.

"Actually..." Kyo started, "Kori slapped her fairly about a couple...dozen times?'

Uo looked up.

"Well then." Uo grinned, "Motoko taken care of, where you going to take Tohru?"

"Home. With us. We have a Family doctor who can take care of her." Yuki stated more calmly then he really was, inside he was wreathing, filled with an undying fear, if Tohru was going to be alright, it was killing him. Uo nodded.

"I'll cover for ya guys." Uo and Hana nodded, at them, and Yuki with Tohru in his arms took off running, her light weight not causing any problems.

Kyo followed close behind him, Kori on his back, hair whipping out. She had already lost a lot of blood, and was starting to weaken, so she couldn't run on her own.

**(( Back at the house))**

"Oh my god," Shigure gasped, when he saw Yuki with Tohru, and Kyo with Kori past out on his back. "What happened?"

"Call Hatori, We'll explain later." Kyo said, climbing the stairs and placing Kori on the bed, chest side down. Yuki placed Tohru in her room, on her bed.

Lightly tracing her chin, then letting his hands wonder to her lips. Gently smiling, he placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips. The door slammed open. Yuki jumped. Hatori walked in. Looking Tohru up and down, checking her forhead for a fever.

"What happened?" Hatori asked, as he bandaid some of the cuts and bruises.

"We'll explain later once you've taken care of Kori" Yuki said, leading the way to Kyo's room, There Hatori gasped as he saw the blood on Kori's shirt, and her trembling figure,

"She's got a fever, Hatori!" Kyo gasped, "It's rising too!" Kyo looked down at Kori, her face heating up.

"Out, all of you." Hatori commanded, shoving Yuki and Kyo outside the door. Kyo and Yuki sat up against the wall, waiting for what seemed hours, which in reality was really only 4 hours, but who was counting?

Kyo banged his head against the wall. Then a question popped into his mouth before he could stop it. "How's Tohru?"

"Fine."

"Oh...good." Kyo said, Yuki nodded. Hatori walked out wiping his brow. He sighed. Yuki and Kyo stood up.

"How is she?" Kyo asked urgently. Hatori smiled his mysterious smile.

"She'll be fine, her temperature has lowered. and the cuts on her back have been treated and wrapped." Hatori said gently, "Now...let's go down and drink some tea while you explain to me precisely what happened to the girls."

Kyo and Yuki nodded, sparing a glance to the girls in the rooms. Walking down into the kitchen where Shigure had already made tea, they sat, and began explain _precisely_ what happened.

**((END))**

**Yes short chapter, but I wanted to finish off here. I'm glad you ppl love this story, I am soooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly happy you wouldn't imagin it! **

**BUT I'm tired, thanks for reading now review! PLEASE! if anyone has any ideas, or suggestions, please feel free to tell me.**

**I'll see what I can do, or if you have any challenges, like for example, you want me to do a one-shot of your favorite pairing, whether it be a yoai pairing. **

**Or you want me to type up a long ass chapter. Lol, anything. Whatever, whatever you want me to type up, and a due date if you want, Challenge me! and Actually read this part would you? **

**Did you notice that the words _hell, you _and_ thinking _were italicized? that's so you know the words were used, lol**

--------------  
Kori Tenshi


	9. Power VS Smartass part one

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews! I'ma make Review time a bit short from now on, this way there's more story, and less author's note. K? **

**Review Time!**

**Dragonjewel24, ((Can't wait for the next story! you're a very good writer))**

**Sango17, ((ah...you'll find out))**

**Rockygirl, ((oh wow, lol))**

**Kayla, ((everybody seems to want a long chapter...Oo;; and this is it! Say "WHOO! I'ma review this time and not just read!" LOL))**

**chocolateriku, ((I feel loved...X3))**

**Remenescent, ((yes DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) um...thanks for the review! n.n;;))**

**LDS GURL, ((nice...miko powers...wow...lol, thanks for the review and try not to be as rude next time, I don't mind, but I like yaoi...because...it's nice...in a way only yaoi ppl like...but there will be no yaoi in this. I promise...now review again!))**

**ILOVEInuyasha07, ((Yes yes I know, lol, thanks oh and btw I made a hiro/kisa one-shot for ya,))**

**AnimeChik22570, ((wow...me too! That's all I could say!))**

**Saber Kon, (( you never learn do you? Apparently not, (sighs) here (hands you an ice pack) sitting on Haru's lap isn't going to take away the pain ya know, and Review again!))**

**cemetarydemon, ((I LUV YOU ALL! MY FANS! You guys make me blush, lol. REVIEW AGAIN!))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...if I did...then Kori, Kaze and Fuaiyaa would be in the story...and all hell would've broken loose...damn you Natsuya Takaya!**

**Warnings: Akito appearance! If not this chapter then it'll either be in the next one, but more so in this one, just so you akito haters get your garbage ready to throw at him, ((And Akito lovers, can stare in awe at his controlling powers over Yuki, and throw him flowers...and your underwear...and...and...this ISN'T A ROCK CONCERT! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR UNDERWEAR ON AT ALL TIMES!)) Lest you burn the little innocent kids minds...like...Momiji and Kisa... I Command you not to throw underwear on the stage. **

**Akito: Yes! I command you to read! I Command you to listen!**

**Me: ((getting annoyed, wants to start the story))**

**Akito: I Command you to listen to me!and do as I say! I command you to--**

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Akito: ...**

**Me: THANK YOU! GAWD! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Title: Power VS Smartass.**

"...I can't believe Motoko tried to kill Tohru-kun!" Shigure said, " I mean, hurt her! Tohru's a perfectly innocent girl..." he trailed of...Hatori stared at him, contemplating whether they really were part of each other's family's.

"What?" Shigure asked, "You thinking about Tohru's innocence, aren't you?" on his head two bumps appeared like magic! Wow! "...ow..."

"Nothin...just thinking how incredibly stupid you are." He said. Hatori then turned to the incredibly hot, incredibly sexy boys sitting right in front of him, how the authoress wished she was sitting in front of the boys too. Hatori doesn't know how great he has it. Anyways...

"You two should tell the principal what happened."

"No!" Both shouted at the exact same time.

"They're right Haa-san," Shigure nodded, "They would like the proof for this crazy story, the principal would most likely rip Kori's shirt off and check the fr-back of her shoulder blades, to see for the rips of the wings." Yuki, Kyo and Hatori stared at him.

"That's your perverted fantasy." They said. Shigure sweatdropped.

"What he said, only more censored and less perverted." Kyo said, "We can't tell, because it's like the secret, if they find out we're cursed, then they'd ask a ton of questions, they'd like to see us change into our Zodiac animal, the same with Kori." They sighed.

They knew he was right. Yuki would never admit it, but he knew deep down...very deep, further then very deep down he was right. And he would never admit it. Suddenly a loud thump, brought them to reality. Kyo was already half way up the stairs before Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori stood up.

"ok..." they mumbled...

**((In Kori and Kyo's Room))**

Kyo slammed the door open. The sight before him made him snicker. He found Kori hissing and clawing at the blankets wrapped around her legs and feet. She looked up, Kyo struggling to control his laughter, lest he get clawed, or bitten...the biting part he didn't mind much...but the clawing...he didn't really feel like bleeding at the moment neither...

"Get these infernal things off me!" Kori whined, pounding the floor with her fists, wincing from the cuts on her back. " Get them off! Please! I can't feel my _legs man_!" she strained. Kyo let a chuckle escape his lips. Walking over to her and picking her up and holding her close.

"I like you better this way." He chuckled,

"Yea well," She grabbed his hair and pulled it back, exposing his neck, "I don't, now get them **_off_**!" He laughed, as she let go, struggling with the blankets again. "What the hell are these things made of anyway? That type of string that tightens every time you pull?" she sighed.

Kyo chuckled some more, as he placed her on the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor, and pulling and tugging some of the wrapped up blankets on her ankles, then putting his hands on her waist to untie the wrapped up blanket. Standing up, and stretching. He looked at Kori who was looking at him questioningly.

"That's it?" She asked,

"Yup"

"But you barely did anything!"

"Stand up."

"I can't"  
"Stand up."

"I can't!"

Kyo sighed, and pulled Kori up by the arms, the blanket sliding off her legs, revealing slim, smooth legs, and her white underwear...He blushed, and She blushed a few red shades. Kyo had her up close against his chest, both looking at each other.

She leaned up and he leaned down, closing the gap. He pulled her closer then she already was. He wanted more of her, so naturally, he asked for entrance. Kori gladly opened her mouth, allowing Kyo to explore her mouth. He pulled away when air was badly needed. Suddenly clapping was heard at the door, they turned to look and they saw Shigure clapping his hands.

"Oh! I love this view! and I love the color white now!" Shigure was immediately thrown several objects. Shoes, mattresses, lamps, chairs, knifes, bed frame, wood, nails, punches, kicks, you name it they did it! Shigure walked down to his study shaking, the knives and bed frame nearly killed him! He sighed in relief when he sat down on his chair...

"I live to see another day!" he sighed.

* * *

Back upstairs, Yuki had walked into Tohru's room, where he found her gently sleeping. He's lips, curving into a gentle and loving smile. His hand lightly tracing her cheeks, and slowly but lightly moving to her lips. He leaned down, and gave her a gently kiss, causing her to stir. She slowly opened her eyes. Looking at Yuki in confusion.

"What happened?" She asked, lightly turning red, when she noticed how close he was to her. Instead of answering her question. Yuki pulled her into tight embrace, burying his head in her neck, she blushed, "Y-Yuki-kun?"

"I'm so glad you woke up!" Yuki whispered, tightening his embrace, she smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around him as well, "I thought you were never going to wake up! I thought I lost you when you fell." Tohru's eyes widened. At the realization, of his words.

"When I fell!" Tohru gasped, Yuki let go of her, sitting in front of her, "How's Kori! The last thing I remember was, She dived off the roof, and then light blue wings! And then nothing! And...I remember Motoko saying...I was selfish...that...that I took you away from those girls. I'm sorry Yuki! I'm so sorry!" She had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Whoa, Whoa." Kori interrupted, now wearing a black pair of sweats.**((a/n: amazing whenshe appears out of nowhere huh?))**"Tohru, I'm going to tell you what I told Motoko, only...without the slapping..." She smiled, and sat on the other side of Tohru's bed, "It's ok to be selfish,"

She wiped the tears that had fallen when she was apologizing,

"There are times when you need to be selfish, but it's not a bad thing, unless your super greedy but that's _besides_ the point," Tohru giggled, Kori smiled, "Love...is nothing to be ashamed of. Motoko was the a selfish person, the greedy kind, she couldn't handle it when Yuki picked you over her, so her jealousy grew to a point of hatred, and anger, so she took it out on you."

Tohru nodded, as Kori continued, "She knew you were a very sensitive person, so she knew how to manipulate you into thinking that your love for yuki was a bad thing, something that shouldn't have happened but did anyways. And _nothing_ is going to stop it."

Tohru nodded again, Kori patted her lap, "Now, I'm going to the kitchen to see what there is to eat," Tohru made a move to stand up, "No. Stay, you're still to weak to cook, clean or anything else,"

"You are too. So don't be talking and go back to bed," Kyo said, walking in, and grabbing her hand, and dragging her back to the room.

"But the bed tried to eat me!" Kori whined, "and I'm hungry!"

"No, Kori. Hatori said to stay in bed for at least one more day," Kyo said, dragging her away, as Yuki and Tohru, sweatdropped.

"ah, your awake..." Hatori said, as he walked in and started unbandaging the Band-Aids, and checking the cuts and bruises. "You ok, Tohru?"

"Yes," Tohru nodded, "But what about Motoko?" Yuki sighed. He really didn't know what happened to her. It's amazing enough that Tohru isn't mad at her. Or seeking out revenge, like cat woman...those two last words, left a serious impression, of Tohru posing in tight leather pants and a tight leather tank top.

And a whip hanging loosely from her right hand...He blushed. Looking down, he wiped his mouth. He was drooling, **I'm turning into Shigure...damn him...** Yuki glared out the window...thinking up many different ways of killing Shigure, and _still_ be able to get away with it.

**Maybe if I say...He tried to murder me first with a knife...and we were rolling around...me trying to get the knife out of his hands, and him trying to kill me, and he _accidentally_ stabbed himself...No...that'll never work...oh I know! I'll blame the cat! Yes...mwahahahahaha...** Yuki smirked to himself.

"Alright Tohru, you be up and kicking by tomorrow!" Hatori said. Yuki looked at Tohru who smiled at Hatori.

"Thank you Hatori!" Tohru said happily, "How much do I owe you?"

Hatori stared...

"Just get better ok?" He smiled and walked out the door, going down the stairs and going back to the main house.

**((Later on))**

Kyo walked into his room, seeing Kori past out on the bed, sleeping...clutching at the pillow like it was her teddy bear. Kyo smiled a faint smile but a smile nonetheless. He placed the tray of food besides the bed on the floor. And sat down on the bed.

Shaking her gently. But she just stayed there...sleeping...on the Bed of Doom. She grumbled and turned around, slapping Kyo's hand away from her. He glared for a moment. Then shook a little harder. She giggled out of pure dreaming, which freaked him out.

"Oh Kyo...your so rough..." she mumbled...Kyo stayed silent for a moment...Before it registered in his mind what she was saying. He turned **_red_**. His whole body blushed. She turned around again, her eyes blinking open as she noticed the other weight on the bed, she looked up, seeing Kyo trembling and red. "Why are you so red?" She managed to say before yawning. Kyo jumped,

"N-nothing..." Kyo stuttered, "Um, I brought you some food."

"Really?" Kori gasped, "Thanks! I'm starving!" Kyo picked up the food, of Onigiri, a bowl of rice, chicken, and tea.

"I'll come to pick up the tray later...ok?" Kyo mumbled, Kori nodded her thanks and began to eat.

((**an half hour later...))**

Kyo found the tray of food sitting outside the door. The plates neatly placed so they were easy to carry and wouldn't fall off. He smiled. Stepping over the tray, he knocked on the door. When no one answered, he opened the sliding door, and walked in. Seeing Kori huddled up sleeping against the headboard.

Blankets wrapped around her. Kori clutched the pillow tightly. Kyo walked quietly towards her, and kissed her on her forehead gently. She seemed more and more like cat then he did. Even if he had the temper of a nasty grouchy, overly picky Cat. Kyo stared at the wall for a second. Then walking out before whispering three words, he never expected to say to anyone who made him feel the way he did. _Wanted_.

"I love you, Kori..." ((Ok **_four_** words, but who's counting?)) with that he walked out. Grabbing the trays and walking downstairs to wash them.

"Aww...Kyo could you make me something to eat?" Shigure yelled, from the doorway, "I'm hungry! And Tohru's **_sleeping_**! So, since your right here in the kitchen. Make me some food! Chop, Chop now! Don't make your master angry!"

All the while, Kyo's vein started throbbing, so as his natural evil temper, he through a plate right by Shigures head.

"MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN FOOD!" He shouted. "I'M NOT YOUR MAID!" and with that, he took off the frilly pink apron and threw it on the table, and stalked off to the roof.

**((END!)) **

**OH YEA How do ya like them apples? LOL, kidding kidding. Anyways, I wanted to get this out today, because it's been awhile since I updated. and I'm sure you guys missed this story! OK! So I didn't get to Akito, oh well, I'll get to him next chapter. You can put your underwear back on and garbage away, it's starting to smell. lol,**

**Akito lovers and haters: awww...**

**Me: Don't worry he'll come out next chapter!**

**Akito lovers and Haters: Yay!**

**Me: ((grins)) I aim to please. Now aim your mouse straight to the "GO" button, and let loose a stream of how much ya luv my story and or how much you hate it! Review please! THANKS!**


	10. Power VS Smartass part two

**OH YEA! You people make my day! or hour. Lol, I luv you guys so much! Even tho I've noticed that many of my loyal readers sound tired! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO To make ya guys even LESS tired, I introduce...**

**AKITO**

**ok so he's not so interesting, But to some of you HE IS! And I KNOW THIS! Because I've seen so many Rated R fics with TohruxAkito pairings! I don't read them tho...because...they. are. sick. **

**Not that I'm saying the stories suck in general cause then I'd be being rude. So don't mind me! But I think they're are good, because people actually read them! NOW enough of me rambling! ON WITH REVIEW TIME!**

**Review Time**

**((Done by Hiro Sohma!))**

**RockyGlrL, ((You really like garbage don't you? She's been in the Closet of Doom trying to figure out who put a couch and a TV in there, personally I think it was Haru...))**

**Saber Kon, ((...)) **

**Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey, (( Me: You should be a little more enthusiastic Lisselle! This chapter was put up for ya!))**

**ILOVEInuyasha07, ((What are you on? Hell hasn't frozen over till Kyo and Yuki are best friends and are inseperable..._then_ we're screwed.))**

**((me: yup))**

**((hiro:(nods)))**

**Dragonjewel24, (( ...I haven't met Kori yet, so I wouldn't know, but I bet she's annoying!))**

**kailyhaley, ((I'm glad. I haven't been in the story much. So I wouldn't know...((looks at me...))))**

**((me: WHAT? I haven't found the right chapter to put you in yet!))**

**((Hiro: I'm sure...))**

**GGChallengeEverything, ((Why don't you like to read stories like these?))**

**((me: yea, why? If we can ask))**

**((Hiro: yea if she can ask))**

**((me: ...))**

**ke-ke999, ((She is updating at 10 words a minute))**

**((me: ...so tired...))**

**((Hiro: ((whacks me upside the head)) Keep working!))**

**((me: ...x.x;))**

**cemetarydemon, (( Kyo was wearing a _frilly pink apron?_ Omg...hell has frozen over!))**

**Kamura Kaguri, ((Omg! You spelled "is" wrong! Omg!))**

**((me: ...stop being rude to the reviewers, you mean reviewer kid))**

**((Hiro: ...whatever...I'm just pointing out the obvious!))**

**((me: well...who cares! You could hurt her feelings! you are a her right? Oo;))**

**((Hiro: omg...))**

**Can you imagin' Hiro saying "Omg!"? LOL, Anywayz...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Omg! Suprise Surprise!**

**Warnings: Girls with thongs, underwear on the stage, please no kids under the age of 13. Akito staring at girls with thongs in disgust. Then glaring at the kids under 13. Enough Said. Could cause consecutive nightmares. But that's just me, dunno 'bout you guys.**

**Title: Power VS Smartass Part 2**

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

...oh sure I was wearing a Frilly Pink Apron does that make me any less then a man?

...Yes...

Sure I was washing the dishes. Does _that_ make me less of a man?

...yes...

Sure Shigure asked me to make him food, and I lost it like a girl PMSing badly. Does _that_ make me less of a man?

...oh yea...

Aw, crap. I tightly closed my eyes. Kicking myself inside my head. I bet Shigure's down there in the kitchen right now, laughing his ass off, because of the freaking apron...and...and, was that a _Camara _in his hands?

Oh yea. Shigure dies tonight! I punched my hand, coming up with different ways to kill Shigure and _still_ get away with it. All who have to do with the damn rat.

I'll blame it on him. mwahahahahahahaha...um...sorry on with the story! Argh! I gotta stop talking to myself! I beginning to sound crazy! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm freaking out here...So Tohru falls off the roof...me and rat boy think she's gone, then Kori jumps off the building...grows wings, saves Tohru, smacks the crap out of Motoko.

And to top it all off...her friends are coming tomorrow...we're pretty much doomed. I place my hands on my head, tightening my grasp on my hair. I swear I'm going crazy...maybe I should go to bed. Then again...the stars are up, wow...they've never been this bright before...What's going on?

I scream frustraded with what's been going on lately.

"Kyo! Be quiet up there! I'm trying to work here!" Shigure shouted

"You liar! You're not even working!" I shouted back.

"..." Silence came from Shigure's study...Hmph that seemed to shut him up.

"You stupid cat! Are you trying to wake up the whole house?" Yuki shouted,

"ARGH!" I yelled, "I NEVER WIN!"

"**And you never will**!" Yuki shouted. I growled. Glaring hatefully at Yuki's window...

**

* * *

**

((Normal P.O.V.)) ((that morning...))

"Yay!" Kori said, happily, "I'm _free_! I'm FREE dammit! And..." she looked at the clock, " in four hours Kaze, Fuaiyaa, and Tori are coming! Yay!" Kyo flinched at the mention of Tori the evil cat of doom. For him anyways, Did you forget he's jealous? Kyo drank his tea, and stood up, to go to the roof.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kori said glaring and hovering menacingly over him. He gulped...

"T-to the r-roof...why?" Kyo stuttered. Waiting to be hit, pulled by the ear or just being thrown out the door.

He guessed the others were expecting it too...

"No reason!" Kori said, giggling. Every body anime fell. "Have fun!"

* * *

(( three hours and fifty-five minutes later)) 

"Hm..." Tohru mumbled, "I think the blue one looked better..." She pointed to the blue kimono.

"Huh...out of the others...you know what I think?" Kori said, mumbling something random out of her breath.

"What's that?" Tohru asked, as she began to shift through the other kimonos, dresses, shirts and pants.

"I think wearing a floor length dress sucks ass." Kori said, grinning. "Why are we dressing formally again?"

Tohru looked her, then sighing. Sure Tohru was still a polite dense girl. That would cave if you said please too many times.

But she was seriously changing. Not being _as_ polite anymore, but still being _as_ polite as ever. She smiled.

"Because Kori, Akito asked us to visit the main house as soon as Kaze and Fuaiyaa come."

Kori's mouth formed an 'o' of understanding.

"Isn't Akito that one guy who's always sick, and yet can still beat somebody up?" Kori asked.

"Yup."

"Why don't they ever cut his nails? Those nails should be cut. His nails could be dangerous.They should be illegal," Kori said, while sitting crosslegged on the bed.balancing a cross she made of ice.

"You don't like Akito do you?"

"Nope. That's why I see no reason to cower before him."

"But what will you do when you get in trouble with him?"

"Then I'll get in trouble with him, and I'll have to finish off what I was told to do in the first place." She leaned back.

"And what was that?"

Kori's mouth opened to answer her question, when Tohru's door banged open and two girls stood there. Kori fell off the bed and landed on her head, from shock, while Tohru squeaked.

"Ow...my head...Kaze must you always open the door dramatically while I'm leaning OFF the bed?" Kori yelled from her position on the ground. She tumbled on her knees and flipped her hair out of her eyes. Locking eyes with white eyes.

"Yes." Kaze said. Kori sighed.

"Kori!" Fuaiyaa squealed, hugging her friend, "I'm so glad to see your ok!" Kori stuggled against her hold as Fuu tried to strangle her.

"Fu...can't breath..." Fuaiyaa blinked.

"Oh! Sorry!" Fuaiyaa laughed, she let go, and stepped back to stand next to Kaze.

Kaze had completely white hair, that reached all the way to her waist, she had completely white eyes, she was wearing a white botton up shirt, and a white knee length skirt. and white socks. She was Kori's height.

Fuaiyaa had fire red hair, with orange at the tips. Her hair only reached a little past her ears. with bangs that arched up then flared down past her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of fire, with orange mixed into it. She was wearing a dark red-orange shirt, with a blood red, mini shorts. She's the same height as Kori and Kaze. Tohru introduced herself to them.

"Hi! I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru bowed, "Pleasure to meet you!"

"Hey, I'm Kaze Madoushi, and this is-" Kaze was interupted by Fuaiyaa.

"I'm Fuaiyaa Miko!" Fuaiyaa grinned, Tohru gasped.

"Your the Wind Sorceress! And your the Fire Preistess!" Tohru gaped,

"Yup, that's us." Fuaiyaa grinned.

"Yeah, and where's Tori?" Kori looked around not finding her cat anywhere, Kaze looked at her,

"Oh he's up on the roof verbally hissing at an orange cat up there..." Kori's eyes widened.

"Kyo!" Tohru and Kori said at the same time. running out the door and up to the roof.

* * *

"Stupid cat!" Kyo hissed, in his cat form. he transformed by accident when Tori had snuck up on him and pounced with it's claws on his chest. Tori hissed back, both their backs arching. 

Suddenly they heard giggling. Both looked down to see the girls laughing at them. Kori breathed, managing to control her giggling fit. She stood up and raised her hands ready to catch one of them.

"Tori! Come down here now!" She shouted, Tori growled one last time in Kyo's direction. Kyo hissed as well. After that, Tori's expression changed as he meowed, and jump off the roof and into Kori's arms.

that stupid cat. who does he think he is, jumping me like that. grrr Kyo growled, as Tori licked Kori's chin, I'll get that stupid cat watch...

Kyo grabbed his clothes with his teeth, and dragged them to the other side of the roof before he changed back.

Changing back to his clothes, he climbed down the ladder and finding himself face to face with the least person he'd thought he see that day.

Akito.

"...Hello, Kyo..." He smiled, but his eyes said otherwise... "got into a fight with a cat I see..." He noticed the three scratch marks on Kyo's cheek. Kyo glared, swiping the the scratch mark, smeering the blood.

Akito shrugged putting his hands up, "Not that I care..." he smirked, "I just came here to pick up the girls..." He turned around. waving lazily behind his back, "Two more years Kyo, then you'll be locked up." Kyo glared long and hard at Akito's retreating form.

wait...pick up the girls? What's he going to do with them... Kyo ran inside. Slowing down to take off his shoes, and walking past the stairs, where Akito and Shigure were probably talking.

As he walked, he could hear The girls giggling, and Yuki in his room, listening to his music. Kyo sighed. Not wanting to do what he was about to do. He walked into Yuki's room.

"What do you want, you stupid cat?"

"Akito's here"

* * *

"I swear," Kori mumbled, petting Tori's head. "I've never seen you act this way..." 

"He must be possesive" Tohru said, smiling happily as she petted Tori.

Tori just purred in content.

"C'mon, Kori!" Kaze said, giving Kori her kimono, "get dressed!"

"Ok ok!" Kori laughed, walking into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, in a light blue kimono, with the Ice symble on the back. In dark blue. And a black rose printed on top of her heart.

"Awesome! You look great Kori!" Fuaiyaa said, "My turn!" She ran into the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later, wearing a dark red kimono, the last 6 inches at the bottom were a bright orange, making it look like fire. On the back, was the symble of Fire. In a deep red. And a red tulip above her heart as well.

"You look amazing!" Tohru said. Kaze nodded, walking into the bathroom, and coming out in a white kimono, printed swirls all around her representing the wind, and the symble for Wind on the back. And a white outlined in black, Sunflower above her heart.

"Awesome!"

Tohru then walked into the bathroom, coming out in a baby pink kimono, with lavender lilacs all around her chest. and the symbol of love on the back. The room went quiet. Then...

"You look so pretty Tohru!" Kori squealed. "Yuki's love it!" The other two nodded, not familiar with Yuki yet.

"I never got around to it, guys," Kori said, while brushing Tohru's hair into a perfect braid, then into a bun. "How long are you guys planning to stay?" Fuaiyaa remained silent, while she brushed, Kaze's hair.

"I think...for a couple weeks."

"Three at the most." Kori nodded. Finishing up Tohru's bun, then switching places.

* * *

"Girls!" Shigure shouted, from the bottom of the stairs, "Akito's getting impatient!" 

"Well he can wait!" Kori shouted back,

"..." Shigure remained silent. Surprised, that Kori didn't tell him they were coming down.

"We're done anyways! We're just getting our slippers!" Tohru yelled. And Tohru saves Kori's butt by a few seconds.

A few minutes later, The girls filed out, Kori the first in line and Tohru the last, turning off the light.

"Wow..." Kyo breathed, then glaring at Tori, who was walking next to it's owner.

Kori's hair, was placed in two high buns, on the back of her head. Hair professionally placed so it came out of the middle of the bun and looked like ponytails. Kaze's hair was placed in two pigtails on either side of her head.

Acouple of strands were braided while the rest just hung straight down. Fuaiyaa's hair, brushed and left as it was. Since it was cut short. Tohru's hair you already know what it looks like. Tohru bowed to Akito, While Kaze, Fuaiyaa, and Kori nodded their respect.

_You should atleast bow._

**uh-huh, bow to the leader of the Sohmas? Hmph. Not gonna happen, Kouru.**

_Bow or I'll make you._

**...fine fine...**

Kori reluctantly bowed, Fuaiyaa and Kaze stared at her, before bowing as well.

"Well, now that I know you actually respect your God." Aktio sneered. "Let's go."

"God my ass..." Kori mumbled.

"What?"

"huh?" Kori said, "Oh I said, alright lets get going!" Kori pointed to the door.

"After you _God_" Akito glared. Kori glared just as hard back.

"Ok, Kori, let's head to the car shall we?" Kaze pushed her out the door, Fuiayaa and Tohru catching up to them while Akito stayed back to say his last few words to Shigure.

"Is that the man you have to des-" Kori quickly placed her hand, over Fuiayaa's mouth.

"Yes that's the man." She nodded. Tohru looked confused. "But it's not time yet. We have to wait."

Kaze and Fu nodded.

"Let's get in the car." Kori opened the door, letting Tohru, Kaze and Fu inside first, then sliding in, and sitting in. "Hey Hatori!"

Hatori stared at them, curious as to what was so secret.

"Hey, Tohru, Kori, friends of Tohru and Kori," He waved. Just then Aktio walked up and sat in the passenger side. Hatori started the car and backed out of the driveway, heading towards the main house.

A bad feeling arouse in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen. And she was going to be part of it.

**END!**

**Yes, I have updated! Or my updation is up. Yes Updation is NOT a word. but a word nontheless in my vocabulary. XD Anywhoo I hope you guys liked this chapter! I lub you all! 97 reviews! and this is only chapter...10! Again, I lub you all!**


	11. One more time

**THANK YOU! Thank you people for reviewing. I have seen...the home page for FF.N. and Now I must sadly regret that if I want to continue writing this fic, I must stop answering reviews in the chapters. Now before you start crying or something...I need to say this.**

**Look for the answer to all your reviews in my BlogSpot. Answering Reviews is now...officially not allowed. T.T! The links in my profile on FF.N. Click there, and in there you'll see a blog titled, "Review Answers for Feathers." Yes, I know. you thought I was loyal and rebellious. But there comes a time in ever rebel's life...a forget it. I won't take that chance. because I've been taken off once before. So I'm sure you guys don't want me to be taken off right? **

**I know I know...It's sad, but you guys know where to look for the link. And I'll put the blog up five minutes before I update. And I need you guys to mention that you've seen it in your reviews. **

**So I can make sure you guys know where to find your reviews! I'm really sorry, I feel so bad not being able to answer your reviews immediately...It's seriously tearing me apart...((sobs))**

**Now since I was too lazy to put up the blog, I replied to most of you. in fact...all of you. And thanks to those who put your e-mails down. it really helped. so thanks. I'll reply too. so no worries. :)**

**My disclaimer buddy would like you to know, that I don't own anything, and that he's having a swell time climbing Mount Everest...I hope he gets frost bite. XD;**

**Chapter 11: **

**Title: One more time.**

She looked out the window, It had started raining hard, and Akito decided for them to stay the night. They still had to talk to him, but that's not till later, She sighed out of boredom.

"Why don't you lie down?" Kaze said, rubbing in between her eyes. It really was annoying that Kori kept sighing. This was her fifteenth sigh so far. "Maybe it'll shut you up for a while" she added. Kori shot a glare towards both Fuaiyaa and Kaze, Fuaiyaa for giggling, and Kaze for smirking.

"I can't!" She whined, hitting the floor with her fists, throwing her head back. "I get all fidgety!" She complained. Kaze sweat dropped. Tohru just shook her head..

"Ah, Kori-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, Tahru-kun?" Kori blinked, turning to look at Tohru.

"Um...uh...Why...why do you have to kill Akito?" She asked, Kori's eyes flashed, but she smiled.

"You'll find out soon, Tahru-kun." She winked at her, "It's best that you do not find out till it is time."

"Oh..."

"I'm bored." Fuaiyaa said. "And our "conference" with Akito is two hours away."

Everybody sighed.

"So lets do something, productive with our time!" Fuaiyaa jumped up off her knees as best she could in her kimono. "Let's go exploring!"

Everybody jumped up.

"Yea!"

"But I thought Akito restricted us to our room?" Tohru said, still sitting on the floor.

"Yea...so?" Kaze mumbled. "Not like we listen to him anyway." She shrugged, "Don't worry Tohru. We'll take the blame for it, and say you had nothing to do with it." Kaze smiled,

"B-but..."

"Don't worry Tahru-kun!" Kori grinned, "We got your back!" Tohru nodded, "We won't let him hurt you at all!"

With that, They opened the door a crack and checked for anybody coming there way. Kori, placed her ear on the floor, looking for vibrations. A few seconds later she whispered,

"A maid's coming our way, in about..." She checked again, " three minutes." They stayed inside for three minutes till the lady passed, by asking if they wanted anything. They kindly turned her down.

After making sure she was gone. They walked out. Softly walking so no one could hear them. As they reached a corner, Kori dropped and placed her ear on the floor, feeling for vibrations. Feeling none. They continued walking.

A few minutes later, They were on the other side of the mansion, looking in random rooms. Kori in the front, Kaze behind her, and Fuaiyaa behind Kaze, and Tohru last. Kori looked back to check if they were ok, then bumped into something hard.

"Ow..." She looked up into the eyes of Hatori. "Oh...uh...hey...Hatori...um...san...uh..." She looked around, seeing a open sliding door, seeing something flash back into the depths of the darkness, she cursed under her breath, and retrieved something from her kimono pocket.

A piece of paper and a small pen. She quickly wrote something down, and passed it to Kaze who passed it to Fuaiyaa, who passed it to Tohru. Who opened it and read it:

_Tahru-kun, run back to the room! We're right in front of Akito's room! If we're lucky he hasn't seen you yet. Now run!_

_Kori :) _

_P.S. See you in a little while, now stop staring at us, and get to running! As quietly as you can!_

Tohru quickly turned around and ran as quietly as she could back to her room. She breathed hard as she rounded a corner and slammed into their room.

sitting by the window, like nothing had happened. Regaining her breath.

"Hey Hatori-san!" Kori continued, "Fancy meeting you out here...in the halls...were we're not allowed...but are anyways...because we didn't listen...and uh..."

Kaze slapped her hand to her forehead and sighed aggravated.

"I suggest..." Akito started, as he opened both sliding doors, in a flourish, "That you get in here. Now!"

Kori gulped, Kaze stared at him both surprise and hatred. Fuaiyaa stared at him from behind Kaze.

Akito smirked, while Hatori just stared away from him, shame on his face that he couldn't do anything.

**Why is everyone so afraid of him!** Kori thought, fuming on the inside. **I'll help them stop being afraid of Akito! I'll show them!**

They entered Akito's room, sitting on the white, blue and red pillows. There was a brown one too. **For Tahru-kun I suppose...** Kori thought, raising her eyebrows.

"...disobey me?" Akito finished, his rant. "Kori!"

"Wha-?" Kori startled. "Oh right whatever you say Akito."

"Listen to me!" Akito growled. "And where's Tohru? I expected her to be following you." Akito sneered, looking at the empty brown pillow.

"Nah, she's not stupid enough to follow me on this type of stuff, So she followed your stupid orders, and stayed in the room." Kori said, looking around the unusually dark room.

"You really are the depressing type aren't you?"

Kaze and Fuaiyaa sighed, knowing where this was going. After Akito sent Hatori off to go get Tohru, He slapped Kori.

"Ow..." Kori muttered, holding her stinging cheek...

"Don't talk to your God like that!" Akito shouted, "You will respect me!"

"Like hell I will!" Kori shouted, standing up. "Why should I? Huh? Tell me why should I respect you?"

"Because! I'm your _God_" Akito shouted back, "And you **_will_** respect me!"

"No I won't!" Kori shouted. Akito having losing all his patience, sent the light blue haired girl flying out the paper doors.

Hitting the wall with her back, gravity keeping her there for a few seconds, before causing her to fall on her knees then her whole upper body on the floor.

"ow..." Kori muttered, hearing a shriek, she managed to turn her head towards the sound, she saw Tohru's feet running towards, her. "See, Tahru-kun? We got your back," Water was dripping on the floors...

**I guess...I found the water...element...** Kori thought, **strangely...I thought it'd be Tohru...**

_Your not always right..._ Kouru mumbled.

**haha, I guess so...**

_I'll bring you back to our world..._

**ok...**

Slowly Kori started to disappear, listening to Tohru's pleas of staying there. Clutching her hand Kori mumbled something

"I'll be back later...Get Hatori to drive you, Kaze, and Fu back to the house." Kori mumbled before disappearing all together. Tohru's tears stopped coming.

"Where'd she go?" Akito screamed, "Where'd that brat go!"

"She left! To a place where you can't get her!" Tohru said, defiantly standing up to him, "Where she's protected!"

"Tell me where she went!" Akito snarled, walking slowly towards Tohru.

"NO!" Tohru yelled, clenching her fists at her side. "You don't deserve to know!"

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Akito shouted, slapping her face, Tohru gasped, "You are **_not_** **God**! So stop telling me what to do! Now! Tell me where Kori went!" Akito snarled.

"N-No!" Tohru said, standing up, and going over to Akito and shoving her face near his, "You. Will. Not. Find. Out. EVER!" She did something she never expected she would ever do...she slapped Akito...

**She **slapped Akito. She **slapped** Akito. She slapped **_Akito_**

Silence...

Kaze and Fuaiyaa stared. Tohru gasped, staring at the red mark on his face, Then at her right hand. Her eyes widened, Hatori's eyes widened. Akito stayed deathly silent.

**TAKE HER AND LEAVE! **Kori shouted into Kaze's and Fuaiyaa's minds.

They snapped out of their stupor, running towards Tohru, Fuaiyaa ran ahead, going to their room grabbing their wooden sandals, Kaze checked Tohru's face.

Grabbing her hand, she looked back at Akito, Tohru just stared, and started running, Tohru ran with her, clutching her hand, meeting Fu at the front door.

They quickly put on their sandals and ran, stumbling through the rocks, mud and rain. Kaze growled, she couldn't create a barrier, because Akito was staring at them the whole time.

Reaching the gate, Tohru snatched her hand away from Kaze.

"I did something bad!" Tohru said, "I shouldn't have done that...he's god...oh my god...What have I done?" As she registered what happened, she gasped, tears coming down her face, the rain making it look like she wasn't crying.

But you could tell...by the way her eyes turned red. "I should go back. I should apologize..." She made to turn back. Until Kaze grabbed her hand and forced her to turn back around, Tohru's eyes full of fear and self hatred.

"What do you think your doing?" She hissed. "He'll **kill** you if you go back there!" Tohru began to sob, Her hair became undone, and fell past her shoulders, wet, and sticky.

"B-but..." Tohru started,

"It's fine..." Fu started softly, "What you did in there it's ok! Ok? We won't let him hurt you. You probably think what you did was wrong...don't you?" Tohru nodded still sobbing. Kaze embraced her.

"Well it's not." Kaze mumbled, "That creepy bastard deserved it."

"Look! There they are!" shouted a couple of guards.

"The creepy bastard has guards too?" Fuaiyaa shouted over the rain. The rain was pouring, down on them. Plus thunder and lightning seemed to have started.

"If we don't get out of this storm and run away from these stupid guards we'll get sick!" Kaze shouted back, her hair had also come undone, and was now lying flat against her face, "And I can't use my powers to create a barrier!"

"Shigures' place is too far away!" Fuaiyaa shouted, "We need to disappear for a while. C'mon!" Fuaiyaa screamed as a guard appeared behind her. She stumbled into the middle, looking around. "Dammit! They have us surrounded!"

"Not for long!" Kaze mumbled. She put Tohru into Fu's hands, and stood in front of the first man, who was bald and skinny. Quickly creating a ball of energy she through it at him.

Grabbing Fu's and Tohru's hand who seemed to have frozen over, with shock, she ran through the gap. Before any of the guards noticed. They were gone. Running through the rain, and into the town.

"Where are we going?" Fuaiyaa screamed, clutching Tohru's hand.

"I don't know! We need to find shelter!" Kaze shouted back over the roar of the rain and thunder. "Look! a Hotel!"

"Great! Let's go in!" They stumbled into a puddle and ran inside, dripping wet, and shivering. Kaze went up to the receptionist.

"We need a room please. A Suite if you don't mind," Kaze mumbled through clattering teeth. She looked back at Fu who was holding a shivering form.

Then looking at the male workers looking at her. She looked down, and cursed under her breath. Her whole kimono was wet, and white to top it all off.

"Here you go miss." the Lady behind the counter said, cheerfully smiling at her. "Suite number 115 floor 20, that'll be 150 dollars please." Kaze pulled out her money bag and pulled out a debit card and handed it at the lady,

"Thank you. Here's your receipt. and We'll bring fresh new kimono's for the three of you." The lady said.

"Four. Four fresh new Kimono's please." Kaze interrupted. The lady raised her eyebrow. "Um...We're expecting a friend.

"Oh...Well we'll bring up your kimono's. What colors if you will?"

"Light blue, Red, white and a beige." The lady nodded.

"Thank you."

Kaze nodded, and pulled both Fu and Tohru towards an elevator. Pressing the 20 button, she huddled next to them.

"Is she ok?" Kaze mumbled.

"She's shivering pretty badly, and I think she's getting a fever..." Fu said, bringing her cold hand to check Tohru's forehead. "Yup definitely a fever." Kaze sighed.

"If Kori hadn't screamed in our head. Only god-"

"The real one..."

"-knows what Akito might've done to Tohru." She sighed.

"I'm glad she only got a fever." Fuaiyaa whispered. Tohru seemed to have fainted as soon as they entered the elevator. Grabbing her bridal style, they carried her to their room.

Opening and locking the door they entered and saw that the room had two king sized beds, the bed on the left had, red satin sheets, and the one on the right had white satin sheets, Kaze grabbed the blankets and tossed them to one side.

As Fu placed Tohru on the bed, recovering her with the soft thick blankets. But not before taking off the wet kimono she had on. And drying her hair as best they could.

They sighed.

"You know we can't go back to Shigure's place right?" Kaze whispered. Going into the small kitchen and looking around.

"Yea...Poor Tohru...I hope she's ok..." Fuaiyaa whispered.

"She will be." Kaze smiled. taking out what she assumed was tea. and three cups. Putting water to boil. She took off her wet kimono, letting it drop to the floor with a splootch...

"Argh..." She growled walking to the bathroom, half naked. "I'm gonna take a hot shower. Be mindful of the tea will you?" Fuaiyaa nodded. Kaze threw her a towel.

Then entered the bathroom and closed it firmly behind her. Fuaiyaa stood up, and took off her kimono as well. wrapping a towel around her figure. There was a knock on the door.

She walked towards it. Looking through the seeing eye thingy where you see people on the other side. A uniform clad 16 year old boy's smiling face greeted her eye.

"Room Service!" He called out cheerfully. She opened the door.

"Hi! I presume you brought what we asked?" She said kindly.

"Yes. Here you g-go m-ma'am..." The boy stuttered, as he saw that she only wearing a towel.

"It's Fuaiyaa, what's yours?" She asked smiling.

"V-vince..." He stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Vince!" Fu said brightly, "I hope we meet again sometime soon! Bye! I have things to do." With that she grabbed what was handed to her, and closed the door with her leg. S

he sighed as she put the clothes on the other bed. And went to turn off the whistling sound. She quickly put in the bags of tea into the cups, and poured steaming water into the cups.

She sighed happily, as she drank the tea. Warmth spreading all over her body. She looked around, examining the room again, seeing that there was a desk on the other side of the room.

With a computer, on it. And some stationary. and envelopes with a few pens here and there. There was a flat screen TV in front of the two beds, and a fire place on the window side.

**Wow...this must be a rich place to afford a flat screen TV _and_ a computer at the same time** she thought dully. Oh how she missed her home.

Her quiet home...that she set on fire five times in the last month.

She sweat dropped at the last thought. Yea sure she set her home on fire five times in the last month, but it was all in the good of practicing. Sure...Kokoro had grounded her each time. But she couldn't help it! So she helped herself to the fireplace.

"Don't burn down the hotel now Fu!" Kaze said, from the bathroom door.

"Oh shut up. It was only five times!" Fuaiyaa pouted, throwing a fireball at the wood causing it to light, and spread warmth through the hotel room.

Kaze laughed, having wrapped a towel around her self, she walked towards Fu, who was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. Patting her head.

"Five times that got you grounded, by our care-taker, Kokoro." Kaze grinned. Fu glared at the fire. Causing it to grow brighter.

"I was _practicing_," Fuaiyaa argued.

"In your _room_ where you _shouldn't_ be _practicing._" Kaze countered. Drying herself off, she put on the spare clothes the Hotel spared for them.

"Hmph..." Fuaiyaa huffed. Oh how she hated being treated like a child.

"If you hate being treated like a child. Maybe you should stop acting like one?" Kaze said, grinning as she got the reaction she wanted.

"I know you can read minds and all. But can you resist reading mine?" Fuaiyaa pouted.

"I don't read minds. And you know it. It's just that...that same look past your eyes when your thinking that people should stop treating you like a child!" Kaze laughed.

"Well they should." Fuaiyaa pouted some more. "I'm not a child. I'm a sixteen year old."

"That acts like a child." Kaze grinned. Catching the wooden sandal in a bubble of air. "Really after years of throwing things, you'd think you'd know better by know."

Kaze sighed. "Really when will you ever learn?"

"Never." Fuaiyaa started toying with the fire. Throwing it back and forth. Kaze just stared, leaning on the counter. Sipping her tea.

"You know..." Kaze started. "That's how you started the fire in the first place..."

Fuaiyaa sweatdropped, throwing the fireball back into the fireplace.

"You need to shut up or else!" Fuaiyaa threatened.

"Oh?" Kaze raised her eyebrows. "And what are you gonna do? Kiss me to death?"

"As a matter of fact yes." Fuaiyaa said. Nodding her head. Kaze sighed.

"Take a shower Fu. Or else I'll have another patient." Kaze smirked, "Not that I'll treat you or anything."

"Oh how rude." Fuaiyaa muttered. Kaze stuck out her tongue.

**I swear. I'm not there for five seconds and---**

"Oh shut up Kori, You've been gone for 3 hours." Kaze mumbled into her tea. Watching as Fu entered and closed the bathroom door.

**WHAT? It's true! I'm gone for five--**

"Three hours." Kaze corrected.

**-FINE! Three hours! And you too are already flirting with each other! **

"...And I should care because...?"

**Argh! You two are _together_! You two are _dating_ and yet...your at each other's throats!**

"...Are you...jealous?" Kaze smirked, taking more sips of her tea.

**WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE JEALOUS! **

Kaze winced as Kori screamed in her mind. It hurt alot more then a person screaming in your ear.

"Ok ok, You're not jealous! Mind toning it down a bit?"

**YES I WOULD...uh...sorry about that. hehehehe...**

"I swear, you bother me sometimes."

**And yet we're best friends.**

"What did you want?"

**I wanted to know how Tahru-kun is doing.**

"She has a fever, and she's hallucinating that she and that lilac haired-"

**You mean Yuki.**

"Yes that Yuki boy, are having passionate sex."

**WHAT? **

Kaze winced. "Hehehe, I'm kidding I'm kidding."

**Don't kid about those types of things, **

"Fine, fine," Kaze drank the rest of her tea, and sat down on the bed. "She has a high fever. And we can't go back to Shigure's house."

**Why?**

"Tohru...sorta slapped Akito..."

**Knew that part...**

"...and he sent guards out on us..."

**...didn't know that...**

"...And I think...well that me and Fu think it's unsafe for her to go back...you know...because of the guards, They're probably looking for us right now. We're lucky the rain was pouring down hard."

**How's that lucky?**

"You couldn't see a thing beyond, your hand."

**ah...smart...**

"Yes smart. So we sought out this hotel. and paid for a suite. 150 bucks right here."

**Ah...so you guys are gonna stay there for a while then?**

"Yup, So we need you to transfer some of our..."

**Done.**

"I hate you."

**I love you too Kaze. Now there's also a First Aid kit somewhere in your guy's bags. I'm not sure which bag I put it in. **

"Great...thanks."

**I also included a three boxes of tea. I sorta...**

"You jacked them from Shigure's stash in the cabinet. Didn't you?" Kaze raised her eyebrows.

**Yup. **

Kaze could feel Kori grinning at her. "Tell me, while you were there, were there guards?"

**Oh my god. Yea! Who would've thought Akito--**

"Or, Creepy Bastard." Kaze nodded.

**Yea! You took to him fairly well didn't you?**

"Yea I guess. I gave him a great nickname the first time I saw him." Kaze grinned. "So you were saying?"

**Oh right. Well I landed on the roof, and jumped off. going through Tohru's room, where luckily you put all your bags, I then sent them to my world, then quietly sent Tori, to go get three boxes of tea. **

**Which he did, he got them one by one. I then went into Tohru's bathroom got the first-aid kit, and sent it off. I looked out the window, and saw tons of guards around. **

**Who would've thought creepy bastard, had guards at his disposal? **

"Hmm...None of them looked familiar to you?"

**Come to think of it...OH MY GOD! **

"OW!"

**Sorry. YEA! They did look familiar! ooo I'll kill them. I'll kill them all! **

Kaze raised her eyebrows...

**Or I could just send Tori in a raging-foaming-at-the-mouth-attack-mode. **

"Either one's fine."

**You just wanna show off don't you?**

"As much as I can, Kori."

**Seriously. Well, tell Fuaiyaa I'm fine and if Tahru wakes up, tell her...thanks. Will you?**

"Yea don't worry."

**Also, tell her Yuki and Kyo...have been kidnapped, by the creepy bastard. **

"Are you freaking serious?"

**Seriously, I saw them struggling to run, I would've helped, but it wouldn't do if I was captured as well.**

"Dammit. Well are they ok?"

**As far as I can tell yes.**

"Your spying on them right now aren't you?"

**Not spying keeping an _eye_ on them.**

"Whatever."

**Who would've thought Akito is really capable of taking over the world...hey look! The paper boy! Ohhh! And he has the shiny keys!**

"Kori! Focus!"

**Oh right! Focusing!**

Kaze rolled her eyes. "look talk to me tomorrow and tell me how it goes. When will you be back?"

**Tomorrow night hopefully. Keep moving around. I'll transfer your stuff to my world as soon as you leave the Hotel tomorrow.**

"Ok. Good night."

**Night Buddy! **

Kaze sighed, as Kori's presence left her mind. She grabbed another cloth, and placed it in cool water, then streaming the access water off it, folding it and placing it on Tohru's head.

"I really hope your ok. Kori'll kill me if I let something happen to you." hands wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry! She'll be fine! She is the earth element after all." Fuaiyaa sighed, leaning against Kaze's back. Kaze sighed.

"I hope so..." Kaze whispered. Looking for a pair of pajama's. She changed into them, and tossing Fuaiyaa some clothes.

"I see Kori transferred our clothes over." Fu said, looking at the baggage. Kaze grinned.

"She's so annoying!"

"And yet we love her anyways." Fuaiyaa grinned.

**BOTH OF YOU! GO TO SLEEP AND STOP TALKING ABOUT ME! I keep sneezing...**

Both of them rolled their eyes.

"G'night!"

"Night"

**GOODNIGHT!**

They giggled. Lying next to each other. Falling asleep quickly.

**END!**

**Hopefully this isn't a short chapter. lol, I hope you like it. **

**I know I know, I included Yuri in this. ((Female/Female)) I know some of you probably won't like it. But...it's not much. lol, I needed them to be paired. But I didn't feel like bringing in _more_ characters, plus they just fit together. You gotta admit. They do fit together well. **

**Now the underlined word "cloth" I wasn't sure if you spell "Cloth" with an 'e'. or without. there's so many versions, it confuses me. **

**Hopefully you aren't mad or disgusted, ((I really hope your neither)) and you are accepting of this Kaze/Fuaiyaa pairing. Please review and tell me it's ok! XO I'm so worried you'll reject the pairing. Please Please review!**


	12. Time

**uh...ok I know you guys wanna kill me right about now...but see...I um...got a brand new computer! A laptop!**

**Amazing isn't it? Right? **

**((Silence))**

**Me: ((laughs nervously))**

**Kyo: You know they're gonna kill you right?**

**Me: Yea...((looks at blood-thirsty-angry-readers))**

**Kyo: well get to writing!**

**Me: Right Right...I-I**

**Chapter title: Time...**

Tohru groaned as she slowly woke up. She remembered voices talking about her...her and...Yuki...having passionate se...That's when she start

turning red. Who was talking about her like that anyway? **((Me: (Looks at Kaze and Kori))).**

"Ah! Your awake!" Fuaiyaa's face was directly in front of her, she gasped, falling back into the bed. "oops, sorry!"

"God, Fu, your gonna give someone a heart attack like that!" Kaze appeared from the window. "Hey Tohru, how're you feeling?"

"Um...Good I guess," Tohru started, "Where are we anyway?" Kaze and Fuaiyaa's face looked at each other and turned back to Tohru,

"We're in this Hotel." Kaze waved, from the window, "I think we got one of the most expensivist of all."

"Is that even a word?" Fuaiyaa asked, giving Tohru a cup of tea.

"What? Expensivist? Probably not." Kaze shrugged. Fuaiyaa sweatdropped. Tohru's eyes widened,

"Y-you mean, We're in Paradise Love Hotel!" Tohru hyperventilated, "Oh my...I um...I don't know how I'm going to repay you for your kindness!"

"Whoa Whoa, Tohru! Don't worry about it! We got the least expensive room here!" Fuaiyaa grinned, "Besides, don't worry about it, it was an emergency!"

"Speaking of, Tohru take a shower, we're leaving as soon as we possibly can, or until the guards find out where we are." Kaze said, Tohru finished her tea, then grabbed her bag, quickly walking into the bathroom,

"Kaze, you think she's gonna be able to fight?" Fuaiyaa mumbled, "I mean, she's not still weak is she?"

"We're gonna hope Fu, for Kori's sake," Fuaiyaa wrapped her arms around her waist,

"How long do you have to keep pretending?" Fuaiyaa, mumbled into the back of Kaze's back.

"As long as I possibly can." Fuaiyaa let go of Kaze, letting her change into a pair of black cargo pants, a chain going from her left side of the waist to the Right side, and a long sleeved white button down shirt. putting her hair in a high ponytail, and then grabbing the front of her bangs and placing small rubber bands on them. Fuaiyaa sighed,

"It's amazing how great you resemble a guy," Fuaiyaa muttered,

"That's because I-" Kaze was interrupted when Tohru stepped out of the shower room, wearing a black tight shirt, with a black and white plaided skirt.

"Why are we here?" Tohru said, gaining confidence, "Where's Kori?"

"For now, Kori's looking after the boys, They've been captured by Akito till who know's when..." Fuaiyaa said, Tohru's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Tohru said,

"Yes, They were captured by Akito's guards, right after we dissappeared, Yuki and Kyo had no idea what was going on," Kaze started, " At the moment that's all we know, Kori's spying right now."

"You had a fever most of the night, because of how long we stayed in the rain," Fuaiyaa added. "That's why you woke up with a throbbing headache."

Tohru nodded,

"Is...is that all?" Tohru asked, Both girls nodded.

"For now anyways." Kaze said, packing up everything they had, She grabbed some Tylenol and a water bottle from the small refrigerator, and handed them to Tohru. "Here, you'll need these." Tohru nodded, drinking them.

"I'm gonna change..." Fuaiyaa grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom, coming out, wearing loose red jeans, with a short sleeved dark red button down shirt.

"Right well, I'm ready!" Fuaiyaa grinned, Kaze smiled back, Tohru just smiled her Tohru Smile. Suddenly pounding came from the door,

Everybody's head's snapped to the it, Kaze carefully looked through the peephole, finding it was the lady from yesterday. She opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am! There are tons of guards looking for you three! I didn't know you were criminals!" She started frantically,

"We're not criminals!" Kaze snapped,

"Well, they're looking for you! They say they'll kill me if I don't turn you three in!"

Kaze rolled her eyes.

"Dummy, they won't kill you. Akito's not that stupid." The blond stared at her, "Stall them for a few minutes!"

Kaze slammed the door, "KORI!"

**Yea yea, don't have to scream, I'm here, **

"We're leaving. You know what to do."

**Right got it. **

Throwing Tohru a pair of black tights, Tohru stared in confusion, "Don't want nobody to see up your skirt now do we?" She smiled, Tohru blushed,

and put them on quickly. In less then a minute the baggage, was gone. Tohru, Fuaiyaa and Kaze put on they're sneakers, that Kaze went out to buy a few hours ago.

"We can't run around in sandels now can we?" She grinned, Fuaiyaa jumped out the window first, landing on the fire escape. Right outside their window.

Grabbing Tohru's hand, she helped her out of the window, Kaze following closely behind, shouts and screams were heard outside the door.

Kaze slammed the window down, running down the metal stairs jumping off, she landed with a thud on the ground. In front of Tohru and Fuaiyaa.

Looking up at the window, which was slammed open, by one of the guards. She said, "Let's go." They started running behind the dark alley.

Stopping before a corner, Kaze looked around it.

"Where are we going to go?" Tohru asked, also looking.

"To...Akito's place, You'll stay hidden though," Kaze whispered, "Shigure's place must be empty by now. So you'll stay there." Tohru nodded.

"Then we'll come get you after we've gotten Kori, Kyo and Yuki."

"Right." Tohru nodded,

"But first we have to take care of those guards." Kaze counted the number of guards, "all...ten...fifteen of them..."

"Ok...well. Let's get to it." Fuaiyaa said, clenching her fist, in front of her and grinning,

"Right. Tohru...do you know how to fight?"

"Err...not alot, only what I was able to see of Yuki and Kyo fighting..." Tohru said,

"Good! Good That's...good...Well take what you see and use it to help us fight! Take on as many as you can. Ok?" Tohru nodded.

"On the count of three we take on those three right there." Kaze pointed towards the three guards, one was female, while the other two were male.

"Tohru you take on the girl we'll take the guys."

"Right!" With that they started running towards them, Kaze pulled out a pocket knife and opened it, holding it samurai style she ran straight towards the guard, and slashed him on the side. Expecting to feel blood on her, she turned around, water splattering upon her. "What the..."

Fuaiyaa high kicked the other one, he dodged it, by ducking, then kicking her against the side, throwing and winding her against the wall. "Ah!"

She rolled, barely missing a low kick.

"Fu!" Kaze shouted, "Carefull will you!" Kaze slashed another one. **These guards aren't ordinary guards! They're not made of flesh and blood-** She striked another, water splashing unto the ground, she backflipped unto her hands, pushing her self into a standing positions as one of the guards slashed right where her hands were. **-They're made of...-** More water splashed unto the ground, and walls and trash cans, as Tohru kicked one in the stomach as hard as she could.

"Water!" All three of them said. They stood back to back, all of them staring back and forth at the guards.

More guards surrounded them. They looked around narrowing their eyes.

"Ready?" Kaze said, already targeting her next three opponents.

"Ready!" Tohru and Fuaiyaa shouted.

"Well...What are you three waiting for?" All three of them looked up in time to see Kori standing on one of the electric poles, grinning. Her hand on her chin.

"Kori!" They shouted in relief.

"I think...we can do better then this." Kori nodded, agreeing with herself. She looked down at them, standing up, showing her dark blue tights, a blue skirt delicatly placed above it, with a light blue shirt, a glint presented its self in her eyes, She lifted her arms straight out to the sides. " Kaze, Fu...Attack!" Kori jumped off the pole, with a front double twist flip.

Kicking one of the guards that jumped up towards her, going through the water, her hair glistening. Kaze flew through three guards, all of them bursting, water splattered everywhere. Fuaiyaa, struck three down, by throwing a trash can lid, in a frisbe motion. Tohru, struck two down, by punching them as hard as she could in the stomach and Kicking them in the face. "Ha!"

"Oh! Tohru, I didn't know you could fight!" Kori said, as she struck one down, with the palm of her hand, into the chest of one, then high kicking them in the head.

"Neither did I!" Tohru panted, "I'm a fast learner, I saw-" She back handed one then twirled in kicked them in the chest, sending him flying into the trash cans. "-Yuki and Kyo fighting like this." Kori grinned,

**Perfect...**

"Only Four left Fu, Kaze Tahru!" Kori shouted, The girls stood behind her, "Go for it."

Running towards the last four, they jumped into the air and attacked, with their feet, sending them flying,

Kori raised her hands on either side of her head,

"Ice Blades!" bringing them down, the ice went flying towards the guards, spinning quickly, all three girls backflipped, and landed right behind the attack. The ice blades, sliced through the water guards.

"Yea!" They high fived.

"Well now that that's over, Let's get going, hm?" Kori said, putting her hands behind her head. They nodded,

"Ok." With that they started walking along the back of the alley, occasionaly attacking some guards.

"I think...We should run along the roof tops, if we want to make it to Shigures house..." Kori mumbled, looking up at the three story building.

"Yes. I think that would be faster." Tohru nodded, "But...How are we going to get up there?"

Kori pointed to the ladders, "Oh" Kori grinned,

"Dummy Tahru-kun!" She laughed, letting a blushing Tohru to go up first. then Kaze then Fu, then her. "Whoa...that was a long way up."

"It only took us, a minute and half." Kaze deadpanned,

"So?" Kori blinked, "Well anyways," Kori waved away dismissively, "We've got an element to protect."

"An 'element to protect'?" Tohru asked, "Who's that element?" Kori looked at her,

"Um..." Kori looked away, at the sun that was slowly setting across the horizon, making the sky blend with the colors, red, orange, pink, white, yellow, and blue. "That element would be Earth..."

"And who's the earth element?" Tohru asked,

"Not yet Tahru-kun." Kori breathed, "I'll tell you later."

"Oh..."

_Why do you keep hiding it from her...?_

**I...I don't know Kouru...**

_You better tell her soon, or else she'll be captured..._

**She won't be captured.**

_Alright, if you insist._

"Let's go." Kori started running on the roof tops jumping from roof to roof, the others following suit.

* * *

"Where are they!" Akito shouted, "Where are those damn brats!" He grabbed Yuki's chin, digging his nails into the skin. "Where. Are. The. Brats?" He ended up shouting in his face. Yuki flinched, 

"I don't know Akito." Yuki whispered.

"What was that?" Akito shouted, "I can't hear you! Speak. _Louder_." Yuki glared at his hands. How had he ended up in this mess again?

"I _don't know akito!"_ Yuki said louder.

"That's **Lord** Akito to you!" Akito snarled, letting go of Yuki's chin. "In fact the _whole Zodiac_ will now call me. **Lord Akito**!" He laughed evily, Raising his hands, making more guards. Then moving his hand in a circular motion, Pulling forth a thrown, in fact he changed the whole room, the ground no longer was wood, it was now water, deeper, the walls had water flowing up a pipe that was not there, and flowing down, the ceiling was a tiled blue, the japanese symbol for water, written on each corner, in a dark blue.

The door though, remained that of wood. Yuki looked down into the water, being mesmerized by its deep flowing, in circles. Around him, surounding him. He looked at the room. The walls, water, you couldn't find no trace of wood, except that of the door. Suddenly, the room seemed larger, smoother, In some corners, there were small waterfalls. The thrown Akito was now sitting in seemed farther away, behind him, was a large water fall, combining smoothly with the water already on the floor.

"Isn't it fasinating Yuki?" Akito marbled at his own creation, looking around, "Amazed that I, your Lord, can create such a thing?" He stepped off his thrown, walking daintly on the water, Yuki stared, amazed that he wasn't falling in. He looked down. "Stand up Yuki." Yuki sat there. He hadn't even heard Akito. "Yuki!" Yuki snapped his head up. "Stand Up." Yuki stood, taking a step backwards to regain his balance. His step causing rings to ripple outwards. Then smooth back into the water.

"How...?" Yuki was at a loss for words.

"How could I cause this?" Akito finished for him, "Simple really, I control water. I can do whatever I want with it! I can...I can even turn this whole estate, into my own Castle!" Yuki's eyes widened,

"Y-you can?" Yuki breathed, looking at the oval like indentations. Two were already filled. The Dog, and the Cat. He walked towards them, water filled the oval, their hair, floating, _they_ were floating. Up and down, as if the water were breathing them. They were sleeping, waiting.

"See those Oval indentations?" Akito asked, "Those are for the remaining Zodiac." Yuki looked up, the names of the animals, written in cursive, the words were written with water.

Yuki read, **The Cat, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Ram, Rabbit, Ox, Tiger, Horse, Monkey, Rooster and...the rat...The Rat!** he turned he's eyes widening. "B-but why?" He said, trembling.

"How 'bout I finish this." He waved towards his water room, "First. Then I answer your question." Yuki nodded stepping back, still not quite believing he was walking on water. Akito fell to his knees. Holding his hands, his first two fingers on both hands sticking up. The rest latched unto each other. Suddenly Yuki could hear water filling up the halls, the same exact patters, as the room they were in now.

Taking place, water running to non-existing pipes, in some the current was up in others the current went downward, back into the water, that replaced the wood. now 15 feet deep. The walls also covered in walls. Hatori came running in. Looking at Akito through widened scared eyes. Suddenly the water around him swallowed him whole.

"Hatori!" Yuki called outstretching his hand. Hatori looked at him as best he could through blurry eyes, before he all together, fell asleep. The water traveled him into his desegnated spot on the wall. His coat, flowing behind him, he opened his eyes one last time, before he closed them.

The sleeping toxin in the Water, specially created by Akito, making him go to sleep. Screams were heard, Before the Rabbit, Ox and Tiger appeared, underwater of course, their hair flowing, glistening underwater. They opened their eyes one last time, looking at Yuki. Their eyes pleading for help.

"Momiji, Haru, Kisa!" Yuki called. placing his hand on the Water floor, pushing it through, but the water wouldn't allow him too. His eyes widened, scared. What should he do?

**Who's left?** He thought, He looked at the empty spaces. One by one the members of the Zodiac were brought in, through the water currents, sleeping do deep in sleep to be able to open their eyes.

"Hiro, Ayame, Rin, Kagura, Ritsu, Kasuma!" Yuki shouted, clawing effortly at the water, "Wake up! Please wake up!" Yuki sobbed.

"They're sleeping," Akito said, staring at them from his sitting position, effortlessy standing back up. "Come, lets...walk around..." Akito motioned toward the Door, that was no longer made of wood, but water, thick enough to not let anybody see in or out.

Entering the hallways. The maids, also were in spheres, From Children to baby's.

"Slowly Yuki, I'm going to take over, I'll be the Powerful new God!" Akito said, smirking. "the Zodiac held in their respective spheres. Staying with me, every step of the way." Yuki's eyes widened, Akito showed him the...room. The _dark_ room, Made of completely black water, "I still have your room, ready." Continueing to walk around, The whole estate was covered and overflowing in water.

"Why...?" Yuki stumbled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because. It's time I took control, we'll live a happy life." Akito said, he's face looking up. "Now-" He looked at Yuki "-It's time for you to go to your respective sphere." Raising his hand, Water surounded Yuki, making him drop slowly downwards,

"We'll have the whole Zodiac together now, All that's missing are those brats, and the earth spirit." with that the water engulfed Yuki, **The earth spirit? Who...who is the earth spirit?** He's eyes and body grew heavy, **Somebody help...please...stop...** He slowly opened his eyes one last time as he saw he was being carried back and placed completely back into his place, **..Akito...**

* * *

"Tohru!" Kori caught Tohru by the wrist, preventing her from falling off the roof. "I got ya!" Tohru looked down, smiling gratefully, grabbing Kori's other hand, Kori hoisted her up. 

"Thanks," Tohru said, rubbing her wrist.

"You gotta be more careful Tahru-kun!" Kori said,

"Hey!" Fuaiyaa called, "wasn't that the Sohma estate?" Kaze smelled the Air.

"Wasn't? It _is_ the Sohma Estate!" Kori called, from behind them. She walked towards them, looking over the edge. "Oh my god..."

"It's all water...everything..." Kaze said, Looking around at all the houses. "This means, Akito can trace us where ever, He probably has transformed Shigure's place into a water shrine..." Kori shook her head.

"This means he's forced us to take Tahru with us!" Kori said, she pounded into the cement floor. "One of the guards must've overheard us when we took a break. When you told me the plan, he must've leaked back and leaked the information to him..." Tohru sat. Shaking.

"What's gonna happen to Yuki? To Kyo?" Tohru asked, fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, but we have to save them!" Kori clenched her fist, "I'll put all my power into saving Kyo! I love that stupid cat!"

If Kyo hadn't been in the sphere, he's eyebrow would've twitched. "And nothing will get in the way!"

"Yea!" Tohru stood up, also clenching her two fist, in shear determination. "I'll put all my strength and power into saving Yuki! I love that damn rat!" Had Yuki also not been in the sphere he's eyes would've flashed. They both looked at each other, and giggled.

"C'mon Tohru, we gotta get past that." Kori pointed to the Sohma estate, or what was the Sohma Estate. Now, The whole main house, was covered in water, everything. From the walls. to the roof. "It's different..." The Main house no longer sported the old house, now it was more of a water castle, water held in a cone motion, water flowing from the tips falling back unto the water ground. The gates stood higher, water guards protecting the front.

"I'm coming Kyo."

"Yea me too!" Kori raised her eyebrow..."F-for Y-yuki I-I mean." Tohru blushed.

"Right. Well." Kori said, standing up on the edge, "let's go, "Get on my back Tohru." Tohru, with the help from Kaze, climbed unto Kori's back, Putting her arms around her neck. "Not to tight, that way...I don't choke..." Grabbing her legs, she crossed them across her waist, Tohru looked down, they were up on the highest building nearest the Sohma Estate. The building had about 100 floors, **((a/n: I'm not sure if this is possible, but the building needs to be _very very high_**)) Her eyes became swirls.

Kori was going to free fall

"I'm going to free fall Tohru, hold on tight." Kori said, looking down at the people looking at the Sohma Estate. Or Now the Water Temple.

"**What?**" Tohru said, clenching tighter.

"Hold on!" Kori jumped, spreading her arms. Her hair, flapping wildly in the air. Kaze stared before jumping as well. Head first. her hair pulling out of the tie she had it in. Fuaiyaa grinned. Letting herself fall head first. Her short hair, going up, into temperary spikes. Tohru shrieked.

Kori turned around, making Tohru let go, quickly turning around, Her wings spread she grabbed Tohru and held her against her chest. Her wings catching the wind caused her to go higher, but slow down on the speed she was going. Kaze's white short wings opened, also catching the wind, causing her to go higher. Fuaiyaa, was dropping steadily faster. She was waiting for the opportune moment to show off.

"Fu! Open your wings now!" Kaze shouted, Fuaiyaa ignored her.

**3...**

"NOW FU!" Kori shouted

**2...**

"FUUUU!"

**1...**

"Ah!" Fuaiyaa's wings grew painfully from her back, making her wince. Suddenly as she was catching the wind, her wings were aflame. Spreading them as far as she could, she started flapping them. "Awesome isn't it?" She grinned at Kaze and Kori who were glaring at her. She laughed nervously. Landing on the cement ground, Kori, Kaze, and Fuaiyaa, quickly hid their wings once again. Letting go of Tohru, Kori stretched.

"Let's go..." All four started running. Tohru ran as best she could, from trembling. It sort of made her unbalanced.

Dodging a few guards, and killing the front gate ones, they stood at the door. "We're here."

The wind blew past them making their hair flow to the right.

"Here we come Akito." Kori stared defiantly at the gate.

_It's time._

**

* * *

**

**Yes Well after a long long long wait, more like a month, I finally decided to update. I'm so so so sorry for the long wait. I know I promised this chapter soon, but it was...not so soon. lol, atleast I updated right? lol, That and I also twisted my ankle. I-I it hurt. **

**Kyo: Yep. **

**Me: ((sigh)) Oh by the way, this chapter was written while listening to the ending theme song of Gundam Seed. ((My friend gave me a CD with all Anime songs :)) So much of this was inspired by that song. I'm not sure what it's called, because...I forgot and over here they now show Gundam Seed at like...2:00 in the morning. ((sigh)) Well I hope you enjoyed! Review Please! Be honest by the way. **

**Kori Tenshi**

**P.S. I replied to most of you. If I missed one I'm sorry oh and comment to Al You made me feel so guilty! I-I**

**Comment to Akumu Keayo OMG I HAVEN'T HEARD OF YOU IN FOREVER! What's up? **


	13. Why?

**I'm sure many of you want to kill me right now... for starting another story, "His Mission" in Naruto, but it's Yaoi, so I'm sure many of you wouldn't want to read it, and its in the Naruto section, my first Naruto fic ((emotional overload)) well if you like yaoi and Naruto go over and read it. If not...then stick with this and review. :) **

**Disclaimer: ...do you really _really_ want to know?**

**I'm thinking... something bad is going to happen to Kori and Tohru in this... that and you'll see something of kaze many of you weren't expecting...**

**Warnings: Beware the corniness... fear it... also, Spoilers. To those who already know, and to those... who... don't know but want to know anyway.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Why...?**

_Are you ready Kori?_

**I... I don't know...**

_Good luck, because you better be ready when you enter the water temple..._

Kori nodded.

"Let's go..." Kori said, walking in through the doors. "I'm ready."

"We're here Kori! We'll help!" Tohru said, smiling at her. Kori looked down at her, smiling a little bit.

"truth is Tohru... I'm scared." Kori said, blinking, "I don't know what to expect. But something here-" she placed her hand over her heart, "tells me something bad might happen."

"Well I'm listening to my heart, and it's telling me, we'll be fine aslong as we are together." Tohru said, Fu and Kaze placed their hand on Kori's shoulders,

"Yea we're here for ya too!" Fuaiyaa said. Kaze nodded smiling.

"Yup."

Kori held back tears. There was no use for them.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Kori said, sniffing, hugging all of them.

"Alright c'mon," Kori led the way into the water temple. "Oh my god..." The inside startled them.

"Well... it was due for a make over anyway..." Kaze said.

"Hm..." Kori hummed, Walking along the water hallways. "I think we need to go this way." Kori pointed towards a main door way.

"Yea... me too..." Tohru said. Entering the door, they encountered more guards and more hallways.

"OI...when is this gonna stop?" Fuaiyaa said, panting as they finished killing another dozen of guards.

"When we kill Akito." Kori said, surprisingly able to sit on the water floor. Without sinking.

"Are you going to explain to me now?" Tohru asked. " The reason why you have to kill Akito and who's the earth spirit?" Kori sighed,

**might as well I guess...**

"Alright... sit..." Kori mumbled, creating a little patch of ice so Tohru could sit on it, while Kaze and Fuaiyaa sat on the water. " I was given this mission, of killing Akito when I was young, around five or so. Because the me before me-"

"You before you?" Tohru said confused, "what's that mean?"

"Like... in the past life, There was a Celestial of Ice. That battled against the Celestial of Water. Who wanted to take of the world. Slowly starting from japan. Both Celestials were of the same age. Both were girls of 16 the same age we are now. So as the Celestial of Ice fought it out with the Celestial of Water. Both fighting long and hard. This lasted for several years. Then the Celestial of Earth, got angry, with the Celestial of Ice and Water. Giving Ice, Fire and Wind, and giving Water, Thunder and Lightning." She stopped so Tohru could digest the information.

"Who was the Celestial of Earth?" Tohru asked,

"I'm getting to that," Kori said, breathing. " The Celestial of Water got very angry, because Earth gave Ice the two of the most powerful elements ever. Making Ice and Water fight even harder then before. They fought till the death, each one landed in their own place on earth. Falling from the heavens. Ice landed in the north. And water landed in the middle of an empty wasteland. Each one causing an eruption of water.

Making the Heavens order Earth to fall as well, making this very land we stand on. As for Fire and Wind, Fire was forced to live in the core of the earth, Wind was forced above, separating their love. As for Thunder and lightning, they stayed above, forming the clouds we see today. Waiting to join their Mistress again. All of our spirits combined make our earth."

"Our... Mistress. Eventually the Water spirit got restless, it was itching for revenge. It wanted to take over the earth spirit. For it being the most powerfull and for being the most weakest. Waiting for the opportune time all 7 elements, entered their next body.

"Water entered the body of Akito, giving him the personality of being bipolar switching from calm to raging anger if something doesn't go her way. Ice, giving me the personality of being happy, slick, calm. Fire, giving Fuaiyaa the personality of losing control, being happy and having it spread. Wind, giving Kaze the ability to glide through things, being slick, airless, soothing.

"Thunder, giving Shigure to be loud, obnoxious, happy, mysterious. Lightning, giving... Kyo to be hotheaded, temperamental, happy, mysterious, unpredictable to most. And last but not least, our Earth-" Kori stood, causing Tohru, Kaze and Fu to stand up. Tohru still entranced into the story. "-Earth... giving you the ability to worry about others, being optomistic, calm, soothing, happy, helpful, strong, couragous, giving people what they need." Tohru's eyes widened. Kori looked away guilt in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you earlier... but I couldn't."

"I'm... the Celestial spirit of Earth?" Tohru asked, looking at all three of them, White, Red, and Light blue looked at her, they bowed.

"Yes... Your our mistress." All three of them said, "We're sent from the three islands to protect you." Tohru nodded.

"But you don't have to bow! I'm not that worthy!"

"Actually you are." Kori said grinning, "Your very worthy, your powerful enough to stop Akito and her-"

"Whoa whoa," Tohru interrupted. "Akito's a _girl_?" Kori nodded.

"Yes... There's also something else you should know." Kori looked at Kaze. She sighed.

"I'm not a girl..."

"What?" Kaze winced.

"I'm a boy."

"Oh..." Tohru whispered. "Well nice to meet you boy Kaze!" Kaze grinned.

"Hey."

"Well it's just _swell_ to hear that story again, but we have important matters to attend to Kori."

The girls looked around, seeing nobody.

"Akito!" Kori hissed. "Where are you!"

"Oh, I'm here, just not there, but maybe you should come here where _I am_" Akito laughed. "Soon I'll have her. Who would've thought I had the Earth spirit in my clutches and I didn't even know it! Ha! isn't that funny?"

"No not really... actually it's kinda sick." Kori said,

"Well," Akito said waving it dismissively away, "Come. We need to finish our battle Ice."

"Hmph. I'll be the one finishing it." Kori said.

"_And_ protect Tohru at the same time?" Akito grinned, "I don't think so."

"We'll just see about that." Kori retorted, "Tahru, stay behind Kaze and Fuaiyaa at all times ok?"

"Right!" Tohru nodded. Kori began running off down the corridor Kaze, Fuaiyaa and Tohru following closely behind. Turning a corner, stopping short. in front of a two door entranced, the a giant Water symbol on it water making it shine.

"Seriously..." Kori murmered. "You'd think she'd make it a little more impossible to find her room."

"Then again, this is Akito we're talking about."

"yea...there's that too." Kori nodded. "Alright, let's go in."

"Wait!" Tohru exclaimed, "What would happen to you if both Akito and you lost?"

"That's not possible" Kori said, "If we were to draw, the one that's not the weakest, attacks last."

"But..." Tohru started. Kori smiled, on the inside she was being torn apart by the consequences of her battle with Akito.

"One of us would die, and the other will completely lose her memory." Tohru gasped. "If I win, I'll lose my memory of you, Yuki... Kyo... Everthing from the day I met you guys." Kori nodded, "Or I won't lose my memory, but I'll be seriously hurt." Tohru's eyes widened.

"But we'll hope that I'll win and get seriously hurt." Kori grinned, inside she was sobbing. Easily knowing... which one might happen. Both could easily happen, she could lose her memory of the day she met Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. Of the battle she was going to finish that her ancestor started. And she could get hurt, which will cause her to stay in a coma for several weeks maybe months, maybe years! Kori pushed open the door.

**I'm ready...**

Feeling her hair get tied up in a high pony tail, she walked in. The first thing to catch her eye was Kyo.

"Kyo!" Kori shouted, running towards him in his water sphere. Her eyes widened, "Kyo! Kyo! Answer me!" She pounded on the glass separating them.

"Kori!" Kaze shouted, "Watch out!" a ball of water hit Kori on the side,

"Ah, ah, ah," Akito wagged her finger, "Haven't you ever heard of "Don't touch nothing that's not yours"?" Kori breathed, standing up from where she was thrown.

"He is mine!" Kori shouted, "What did you do to him!"

"Nothing." Akito shrugged, "He's merely... sleeping, if you will." She smiled evily.

"No." Kori whispered.

"Oh yes. Remember the consequences!" Akito pointed at her, "If I win, you die, and _I_ won't lose my memory. But if you win, I die, and _you will_ lose all your memory!" Akito said without hesitation, "Either way, it's a win-win situation don't you think?" Akito said, stressing the last word, as she attacked. Kori backed away a little, as the sword barely missed her cheek.

"A sword?" Kori gasped, backflipping out of the way. "Hmph, two can play at that game!" hitting the ground she converted a vast amount of water, into two sharp ice disks. Throwing them towards Akito, slicing the sides of his kimono. Akito growled, launching herself at Kori. Catching the disks she had launched, she blocked the wild attacks Akito threw at her. Meanwhile, Tohru was looking at Yuki helplessly.

"How am I supposed to help you if I don't know how?" Tohru sobbed. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"We'll figure out a way." Kaze was thrown back, as a spark of thunder hit his chest. "Ah!" Kaze was thrown against the wall.

"Kaze!" Fuaiyaa shouted. she screamed in pain as lightning coursed all through out her body.

"Fu!" Kaze shouted, standing up and running towards her. "Fu! Fu are you alright?" Fuaiyaa, opened her eyes.

"Yea..." Fuaiyaa said, standing up slowly. Looking in the direction of Kyo and Shigure. "They're replica's!"

Tohru's eyes widened, as she stepped back.

"Replicas?" She whispered... "How?"

"See?" Kaze pointed towards the spheres, "Shigure and Kyo are still in there, but their powers are being used by these fakes!" Kaze pushed off the ground sending a wave of wind towards Kyo, pushing him back.

"How do we stop them though?" Fuaiyaa asked. "They're replicas!"

"I don't know." Kaze said, landing beside her. "We're just gonna have to attack."

Nodding, they each separated, going hand to hand combat on them. Tohru just watched, shocked. A piercing scream was heard.

"KORI!" Kaze, Fu and Tohru shouted. Kaze blocked an attack thrown at him by ReKyo, "Ha!" punching him in the gut, and making him unconscious, Fu high kicked ReShigure in the face, making his re-face twist out of place.

"Oi... that's gotta hurt..." Kaze murmured. Tohru nodded. All three turning back to the fight, seeing Kori on her knees. gasping in pain.

"Had enough yet, child?" Akito sneered. Grabbing Kori's chin, and forcing her to look at him.

"Stop talking like your older Akito, your only 16," Kori smirked, "And no... We're not finished. I will free Kyo! I'll free the whole Zodiac!"

Kori shouted, escaping Akito's grip, she jumped up, and kicked Akito in the stomach, she and Kori were covered in bruises, scratches and scathes. Some deeper then others. Kori kept on attacking.

"Kori!" Tohru shouted, "Watch out!" Kori turned around, gasping as she saw ReKyo behind her about ten feet away.

"Kyo..." Kori whispered.

"No! Move!" Kaze shouted, "he's not real!" Kori wasn't listening, to her, it was the real Kyo, she didn't even look at the sphere. ReKyo raised his hand.

"Kyo!" Kori whispered, getting closer, "Your ok! Your ok!"

"Kori!" Tohru pushed her out of the way, just as Kyo let out a bolt of lightning. Tohru screamed in pain,

"Tahru?" Kori said, flying to the floor. It clicked in her head. "TOHRU!" ice stalagmites quickly flew from the floor. Surrounding Tohru.

**I don't think... I'm gonna win... I'm going to lose him... Tohru... me...**

_You will not lose! You are the destined winner of this battle! You **will win!**_

**I can't! I can't!**

_Yes you can! Beat Akito! You'll forget! But I'll remember! _

**But I'll-**

_You will never forget, I'm here, Kyo's here, Tohru is here. You have to protect her. _

**I can't win on my own... Kouru I need help!**

_Then I'll help you, Kaze and Fuaiyaa will help you._

Kori blinked away the tears. Standing up defiantly.

"I'm sorry Tahru. I didn't realize..." Kori said, looking away.

"It's ok Kori-chan!" Tohru said, looking at Kori through the crystal ice. "Aslong as you are alright and ready to fight. I'll help you. I am after all, The Celestial spirit of Earth." Kori looked up, tears shining in her eyes.

"Right!" Kori clenched her fists together, "I'll accept my fears, and kill Akito."

"We'll help you." Kaze and Fuaiyaa said, holding hands. a white light glowing in Kaze's chest, and a red light glowing in Fu's. "We'll lend you our power."

"Me too." Tohru said, smiling. The first real smile since this whole thing started. A tan glow reacted, glowing brighter and harder then the rest. "I'll lend you my power as well." Kori looked at them, tears running down her cheeks. She swiped at them, grinning at her friends.

"Thank you." She said after a few seconds of silence. Disapearing into their lights, they flew into Kori's chest, giving her more power, and more strength. "Akito! It's time to finish this!" Kori sent ReKyo flying into the water wall.

"About time!" Akito said, appearing infront of her in a swish of water. "Your stupid talk was boring me to death." Akito rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well." Kori said, "Your not so interesting yourself." Akito glared at her.

"Stupid little wench!" Akito tried to slap her but Kori grabbed her hand, "I've accepted my fate of losing my memories after this. Of losing everthing, since I met Kyo Tohru and Yuki. But I will _not lose to you!_" Akito's eyes widened, Kori's eyes were filled with a light blue fire full of anger, hatred, and malice, something rarely seen in Kori's eyes. Twisting Akito's wrist back.

Kori continued. "You think everthing's about you, that everything should go your way. All you are is a spoiled brat, full of revenge and hatred. Something that will get you nowhere! Enslaving the Zodiac will not increase your power. Only decrease it. Your filled with nothing! You hated the zodiac! You were cursed to it! _It's your fault that they live their lives in pain! In depression! They can't love, they can't hug, they can't do anything_!-" She twisted Akito around making her see the Zodiac.

"They all live in fear of you. They don't do anything because they fear you might kill them. Send them to the hospital. Or worse... break their spirits, their _souls_, Akito." Kori let go of Akito's wrist, her hair shadowing her eyes. " This is why I was sent here. To end your rain of power. Your rain of torture." Akito watched her, she couldn't move, all she could do was watch. This was it. This was the end. Akito's eyes widened, searching in Kori's eyes for mercy.

"Please!" Akito whispered, "I'll change! I'll be different!" Kori shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Akito," Kori said, as all around her the water began to disappear, the spheres slowly letting out the water, letting the Zodiac open their eyes. Slowly one by one, they landed on the now wooden floor. They opened their eyes, watching. "It's too late." She glanced up at the Zodiac, even though she never met all of them, she smiled, and said, "I'm sorry. I don't know you all. But your free." She looked at Kyo.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I'll love you forever." With that a beam of Tan, Red, White, and Light Blue gathered around her hand, and shot forcefully through Akito's heart. The glowing lights left her body, Tohru, Kaze and Fuaiyaa landed safely on their feet. Looking at each other then at Kori, who seemed to stumble to the middle of the room. Only looking at Kyo. Kyo staring at her. Slowly he stood up.

"Kori..." Kyo whispered. Getting closer. "Why...?"

"I'm going to forget everthing." Kori said, stumbling into Kyo's arms. "I'm going to forget Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Haru, Momiji... you... our love..." Kyo's eyes widened. Kori let her head land in his chest. "I'm sorry, Kyo. I really am." She was sobbing now, "I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to find love. I knew what would happen. I'm so sorry!" Kyo hugged Kori tighter, His eyes shadowed by his hair.

A single tear drop ran down his cheek. The Zodiac were watching. Tears streaming down Tohru's eyes. Kyo let go of Kori, grabbing her chin, and pulling her into that one last kiss. One that _he_ would never forget. The last kiss that he would ever share with the girl he loved. The _only_ girl he ever truly loved. "I'm going to sleep, after my memory is erased." Kori whispered after they broke apart. "I'm going to sleep for a very long time, somewhere." Kyo touched his forhead with hers.

"How long?" Kyo asked. Dreading the answer.

"I don't know, 3 weeks, Maybe 3 months, even 3 years." Kori said. A pain in the back of her head signaled her that it was time. "I'm sorry Kyo. I'm sorry." Kori pulled apart from Kyo, turning around. Tears running down her cheeks. "Oh." She turned around, smiling as best she could, " Make sure that I get a comfortable bed, with lots of pillows and blankets! When I fall asleep." Kyo smiled at her.

"Sure." Kori's smile faded, running back into Kyo's arms.

"I'm sorry." Kori whispered, "For breaking your heart, I hope you find another girl like me to keep you happy."

"Stupid." Kori's eyes widened. "There will _never_ be another girl like you." Kori smiled, more tears ran down her cheeks. Letting go of Kyo she walked to Yuki, "Bye Yuki." She hugged him. "Your like the rat I never had." Yuki chuckled, as tears ran down his face too. Walking to Shigure, she hugged him too, "Bye, Shigure, your like the dog that I never wanted." Shigure laughed,

"That hurts." Kori grinned.

"just kidding." Kori said. In turn she hugged all the family members she met, and waved to the ones she never did. Walking back to Tohru, the pain was getting unbareable.

"Tahru..." She started, wiping at the tears that were starting to come faster, "I'll miss you." She hugged the girl.

"Bye Kori." Tohru said, hugging her tighter. Letting go she walked to Kaze and Fuaiyaa. Grabbing their hands.

"You two have fun while I'm gone ok?" they nodded, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Good-bye Kori." They said. Kori walked back to Kyo.

"Good-Bye Kyo." Kori whispered. Kyo was swiping at his tears.

"Good-bye Kori, I'll love you forever." Kyo said, hugging her tightly.

"I'll love you forever too." Kori said, her eyes, dropping to a close. "Bye... Kyo..." Her body went limp.

Kyo started to sob harder then he had in months. Falling to the floor, clutching Kori's body closer to him.

One single thought ran through Kori's and Kyo's minds;

_Will I meet you again? _

Tohru ran into Yuki's arms. Sobbing into his chest, while everybody else cried.

* * *

ReKyo: This means I'm not talking about the real one, but the fake. Just so you don't get confused

ReShigure: Yup. Same thing.

* * *

**Fin...**

**Well... I'm crying... This is the ending. There's an epilouge. But I'm not sure if I should create a... uh... what's it called... a second story for this...**

**Forgot the word... However Kyo Yuki Tohru and Kori were 16 in this. Just so you all know. Please Review! **

**Kori... **


	14. Epilogue

**Heys :)**

**Sorry for taking long on updating! ((scratches neck)) I've been busy. And Sorry for leaving an Authors note in place of chapter fourteen! **

**But I'm here now so here is the epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, and I definitely don't own the songs either.**

**P.S. I decided to make it one part, and make part two the beginning of the sequel! I hope you guys aren't mad at me!**

**Epilogue: Awakening. **

After changing Kori into a simple spaghetti strap, light blue cotton dress. The house was one of gloom. Like somebody died. Even though they were happy Akito was gone, Kori had to lose her memory of everything that happened, in order to save a family. Kyo sat next to Kori, running his hand through her hair. Tears slowly escaping his eyes.

Closing them, He let go of Kori's hair. Tohru stared at her as well. Only able to imagine Kyo's heart breaking in pieces, shattering at the very thought, that his only girl who loved him for him... Was now officially gone, in the way that she would never remember him. Or their love together. Tohru cried again.

Not only for her, but for Kyo, Yuki and Shigure. Who sat around the bed with her. Watching as Hatori checked Kori out. Hatori able to erase memories, was probably capable of bringing them back. He placed his hand on her forehead. Concentrating. But something stopped him. He sighed, and returned his hand to his side. Standing up, and gravely looking at the group of people.

"I'm sorry." Hatori said, "I can't restore her memory back." They stayed in silence for a moment. Kyo's sobs being the only noise in the room. "Something's keeping me from entering and restoring her memory."

"Kouru..." Tohru breathed. "She's not letting you enter her mind." Kyo took in a shaky breath of air.

"Why!" Kyo asked. "Why can't she let Kori remember!" Kyo's head landed on the bed. A hand touched his shoulder. He was surprised it was Yuki who touched him.

"There's probably a reason for it Kyo." Yuki said softly. "It was probably destined that way."

"_You are correct Yuki_." Kouru whispered, from the back of the room. Everybody looked up. "_There is a reason for Kori's memory to be erased_." Kouru walked, her quiet footsteps whispering on the wooden floor of the main room in the Main Estate.

Kyo wanted to scream, shout. Punch Kouru. But he couldn't. She was, after all, a simple illusion from Kori's world.

"_The stress of the fight would eventually knock out Kori. Making her lose her memories painfully slow. So her ancestor made a deal with the earth. To erase her memories of the fight. And whoever she met along the way_." Tohru's eyes widened.

"So this is my fault?" Tohru asked. More tears showing in her eyes.

"_No... This was nobody's fault. Kori never expected to meet you three. Let alone fall in love with one of them_." She looked in Kyo's direction. Her same emotionless face staring at him. Her eyes only betrayed a bit of sadness and pity she felt for him.

Looking at everyone separately. She walked towards Kori. "_she will remain in a sleeping state for a while."_ Kyo looked up. Hope in his eyes.

"Do you know how long she'll stay asleep?" He asked. Kouru stared at her for a little while. "Well?" she looked up at him.

Shaking her head she replied, _"No. I'm sorry. I cannot answer that question. For I also do not know how long she will remain sleeping."_ Kyo's hope shattered to a million pieces. He stood up abruptly.

"_But you must keep going to school."_ He stopped in his tracks.

"What's the point of going to school?" Kyo asked. "How can I live a normal life when Kori's sleeping! Her memories lost! _What's the point?_" His voice seemed to get louder and louder. "How can I live a normal life... when the girl I love... seems to be dying right in front of my eyes...?" he fell to his knees. "What's... the point...?"

_"The point is... that when she wakes up. She'll have forgotten everything. But still be able to go to school." _Kouru suddenly appeared by his side. "_And maybe... you can help her remember you. And everybody here." _She waved to the group of people. She smiled gently.

_"You don't have to forget about your love with her. You don't have to forget how much fun you had with her. You don't have to forget anything that you did with her. There is still hope." _She seemed to nod. Even though she was still an illusion, she grabbed his shoulder.

_"Her memories may have been erased. But yours have not been. So you can still remember."_ She disappeared and appeared next to Tohru. _"It's your choice now Tohru."_

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked, as she stared at Kouru.

_"Do you want Akito to keep living. Or let her die?" _Kouru asked. Everybody gasped.

"She's still alive?" Yuki said, "I thought Kori killed Akito!" Kouru nodded.

"_Akito's body is dead. The Celestial of Water is still very much alive." _Kouru said. "_It's Tohru's turn to finish her off."_

"But who's going to protect her?" Yuki asked.

"_I am." _She said, suddenly a sudden blast of water hit the window. "_Go on Tohru. You know what to do."_

"I do?" Tohru said. "But what _do_ I do?"

"_Just say that simple incantation, that will seal the Celestial of Water in the depths of the ocean, in a sphere deep in the water." _Kouru said.

"I don't know any incantation!" Tohru said, thinking hard.

_"Not to worry it'll come to you." _Kouru said. "_Go on."_

Tohru nodded, fear eating at her heart. Walking to the window, she opened it, to feel a sting of water on her face. Thinking she muttered;

"I, The Celestial of Earth, command that you be sealed in the depths of the Ocean floor. You have done enough damage. You are banished from the Heavens." Breathing Tohru looked at the water spirit in front of her glaring. The disappearing in a gust of vapor.

"I did it!" Tohru said happily. "I got rid of the Celestial of Water!" Kouru nodded.

_"May your lives go on as normally as they can." _Kouru bowed, then disappearing in a gust of ice. "_See Tohru? You didn't need my help after all. Good bye..."_ Everybody stared at the place Kouru once stood.

"She was very pretty." Shigure said, smiling. "Only… her dull eyes scared me a little. As if… she's reading our souls." Tohru nodded.

"She can. She read mine… she found something I've buried deep inside me." Tohru added, touching her heart. "She's so mysterious." Tohru smiled. Yuki nodded. Even though he didn't know Kouru personally like Tohru and Kori did.

He noticed by the way she walked, and talked. That there was something about her that seemed to glow in mystery. Kyo nodded, standing up. He dusted himself off.

"Maybe… I'll work harder in school. For Kori…" He said, looking at Kori again. "Yea… For Kori." He smiled. Kissing Kori's forehead, he and the rest of the group walked out of the room. Trusting Hatori and the maids, to keep Kori safe, clean, and healthy. Flicking off the lights Kyo looked at his love one last time. He smiled.

"I'll do anything for you Kori." He turned around and jogged a little to catch up with the group.

* * *

**((This is where the fun begins once again))**

**(Three Years Later)**

"Oh my!" a maid nearby gasped, "the curtains! I forgot to open them!" She scurried around the queen sized bed, and opened the blue curtains with a flourish, letting the sun light in and hit her face. "Ah… much better."

Kori groaned. **Where am I?** She opened her eyes, and looked at the deep green ones of the nurse.

"H-" Kori began, but the maid cut her off with a shriek and ran out of the room. "hi?"

Kori looked around the room, "Where am I?" She pulled off the blankets, and jumped out of the giant bed.

She walked around a little bit, trying to get her feel in her legs back.

"I see you're awake." Hatori said, "First… bigger clothes." Kori looked down and noticed, that the dress she was in was much to short. She blushed,

"Please." Hatori walked out, and signaled for a maid to give Kori some clothes. As Kori changed into a pair of blue cargo pants, and into a blue shirt, Hatori thought about how this would affect Kyo. Would he scream and jump for joy?

Well it didn't matter any way, he was in college. Dealing with College stuff. He knocked on the door. He heard a soft 'come in' and opened the sliding door. His eyes were greeted by the site of the maid brushing Kori's long hair. Then putting it in a low braid.

"Do you know who you are?" Hatori asked,

"Of course I do! I'm Kori Tenshi Sohma!" Kori said with a smile, "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Ok, do you know who I am?" Hatori asked,

"Nope." Kori shook her head, as the maid bowed and left. "But I do know this, You're a Doctor!" Kori giggled.

"Yes..." Hatori nodded, "I'm Hatori Sohma."

"Really?" Kori asked, "Your pretty cute for a Doctor." Hatori blushed at the way she said it so bluntly.

"Do you know who Akito is?" Hatori asked,

"Akito is the Celestial of Water, who was destroyed by me." Kori said, seriousness lacing her tone. "But that's all I remember." Hatori's eyes widened,

"So that's all you remember?" Hatori asked again. Kori nodded.

"yes."

"So you really did lose all your memories." Hatori mumbled. "Well come on. We got to apply you for College." Kori nodded. Sliding off the bed and walking with him and out the door.

* * *

**((Few weeks later))**

"Did you hear?" A girl whispered to another girl, "There's a new girl!"

"Are you serious?" the girl asked,

"Yea!" the other girl said "She's so pretty!"

"You saw her?"

"Yup" Girl number one nodded, "She was applying with this really hot guy, but they don't look alike at all."

"Maybe they're dating?"

"Aika and Ika!" the professor shouted, "PAY ATTENTION!"

Both girls flinched.

"Yes Sir!"

"PROFESSOR!"

The girls sweat dropped.

"Yes, Professor!" They got back to work.

* * *

**((in the North Dorm))**

"Hi!" Kori said happily, waving to the girl sitting lazily on the couch. "I'm your dorm buddy!" The girl smiled,

"Hey!" the girl said, "I'm Kira Kiroi." She stood up, Kori took in her appearance, violet hair that laced around her face, lavender eyes, that shined with wisdom and seriousness. She wore, a white button up shirt with a lavender vest, and a purple skirt. With white sneakers and white knee high socks.

"I'm Kori Tenshi, it's nice to meet you." Kori grinned, Walking to her room, which was a dull white. "ugh… it's white… Can we paint the walls?"

"Yup." Kira nodded, "Do your room as you wish, as long as you repaint back to white."

"Alright!" Kori smiled. She walked in and threw her trunk, of brand new clothes she had gotten a week ago, on her bed. "This room's so light blue!" She checked her watch on her wrist, "Hatori sure went out of his way to get me all this… Oh wow! I'm going to be late for my morning classes!" She quickly changed into a pair of orange cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. Quickly lacing the belt around her waist, she brushed her already brushed hair, and grabbed her bag of books already ready for her morning classes.

"Hey Kori…" Kira knocked on her door, "What're you classes anyway?" Kori threw Kira a folded piece of paper. Kira caught it, and unfolded it, reading it, and narrowing her eyes.

Grabbing Kori's shoulder as she tried to fly by Kira. "Wait. You have the same schedule as me. Well at least the first three morning classes. Other then that it's way different."

"So I'm not late?" Kori asked,

"Nope. The school gives the North Dorm seven extra minutes to get to class, plus you're half hour early." Kira shook her head. Kori checked her watch.

"It's an hour ahead…" Kira smiled,

"C'mon let me get my stuff, and I'll be out in a minute. We can go eat something and I'll introduce you to a friend of mine. You'll really like him." Kori nodded. "By the way, you'll only need your math book, and your chemistry."

"What about Biography?" Kori asked, already rearranging her books and placing the books she didn't need on her desk.

"Don't worry about it!" Kira shouted from her room, also gathering her books. "Teacher is showing us her slideshow from her vacation last week." Kori nodded. Kira came back out with her bag on her shoulder, "Let's go."

"Ok." Kori nodded, and followed Kira down to the breakfast room that was half full.

"I hope you can memorize your way, because sometimes I won't be in the dorm. I'll be gone by the time your morning classes come around sometimes. This is the North Dorms Cafeteria. This University is so rich each dorm has a separate cafeteria!" Kori nodded in awe.

"So where do you go early in the mornings?" Kori asked lining up besides Kira,

"I go to my even earlier classes. A normal student usually has about 7 classes, Language Arts, Math, Algebra, Algebra 2, Science, Chemistry 2, and Biography. Right?" Kori nodded, as the lunch lady smiled at her, and served her a plate of pancakes and eggs on the side, with bacon and hash browns.

**((A/n: I think I'm depriving myself of this really good breakfast…((Drools))...))**

"While I, as I want to be a lawyer, have 10 classes, starting at 6 in the morning, I have, Law One and Law Two, Social Studies, Language Arts, Debate, Art 1 and Art 2, Chemistry, Maths, and Biography." Kori nodded dumbly.

"That's a lot of classes. How do you get your homework in on time?"

"Ah… That's difficult. I try to finish my homework during classes, Luckily Ms. Limb doesn't give out a whole lot of homework."

"Who's Ms. Limb?" Kori asked, grabbing a cup of milk.

"She's the Biography teacher, she's really nice." Kira said waving to a friend of hers, and walking towards him. "Kori, this is, Hikaru! Hikaru, Kori." Kori waved at him and sat down. "Hikaru meet my new best friend."

Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Nooooooooo!" Hikaru whined, "You can't ditch me like this!"

"I can and I did." Kira said grinning. "I'm kidding! Your both my best friends!"

"But I just met you." Kori pointed out after swallowing her food.

"So?" Kira said, as she ate her pancakes, and maneuvered through her eggs. " I now consider you. My Girl Best friend." Kori grinned, and ate her breakfast.

"So Kori, how do you like your knew room?" Hikaru asked,

"It's dull. I'm painting it-"

"Black?" Kori blinked.

"No…" Kori said, "Light blue. Why?"

"You just seem as the person who likes black and orange that's all." Hikaru shrugged. Kori nodded, finishing up her food.

"Really? I never thought about it that way, but I just like orange. But I can't place my finger as to why…" Kori tapped her chin. "Well never mind that. What are your classes Hikaru-kun?" Hikaru instantly liked her.

"Maths, Chemistry, Biography. Those are my morning classes." Hikaru said, Kori's eyes brightened.

"Really? Those are my classes too!" Kori grinned, "What are your afternoon classes?"

"My afternoon classes are, Language arts, Art, and History."

"Alright! Me too!" Kori laughed. She took in Hikaru's appearance. He had deep violet hair, that arched up at his face, then went down into his eyes. And was trimmed short and the back of his head. His eyes were a sapphire blue, a shocking mix of Violet and Blue. He had a feminine figure. Which made him seem like a girl from far away.

"C'mon Kori, we're gonna be late." Kori stood and followed Kira and Hikaru to the garbage cans and threw and access food and placed the tray on the cart by the garbage can. Following close behind, they exited the Dorm,

And walked along the pavement to the Main Building. Her eyes roaming around the grounds, it was so large! Suddenly her eyes met orange. She blinked. Orange eyes? She looked again, and was surprised that they were surprised. "Hey Kira?"

"Yea?" Kira stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Who is that over there?" Kori pointed towards the boy with the orange hair and orange eyes.

"Oh that?" Kira asked, "That's Kyo Sohma, and the two people with him, are Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda. Yuki and Tohru have been dating since forever. Really makes those girls stalking them seethe with jealousy." Kori laughed, but in her mind the names ran around like crazy.

"C'mon Kori!" Hikaru whined, grabbing her hand.

"Huh?" Kori gasped, as Hikaru dragged her with them. She laughed, not noticing the glare that was directed at Hikaru. "C'mon Hikaru! I can walk on my own!"

"No you can't! You walk to slow!" Hikaru grinned behind his shoulder, "Besides, I like how your hand feels."

Kori blushed.

"Stop flirting you two and hurry up." Kira grinned. "We're going to be late." They entered the building and walked along the halls. And entered their class. Sitting down in the back.

"The Sohma's are the most popular students on campus and they're only Freshman!" Kira said. Hikaru nodded.

"I'm pretty popular too!" Kira snorted, Hikaru glared, "Shut up Kira. I'm popular with the lady's." Hikaru grinned. "Watch…"

"Hey Sherry… wanna go out tonight?" Hikaru asked.

"Bug off Hikaru." Sherry flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. Glaring at Hikaru. "How many times have you asked me this year?"

"About…" Hikaru counted on his fingers. "Twenty or so…"

"Liar" Kira coughed. Grinning as Hikaru glared at her. "What?"

"Fine, about forty or fifty." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes." Sherry turned back in her seat, and started talking to her friend.

"Nice… smooth… You're a complete lady killer." Kori said sarcastically, smiling as Hikaru's head hit the desk,

"Shut up Kori." Hikaru mumbled. Kori patted his shoulder, looking around the giant room, the desks were all set up in a low to high way, there were about 10 seats to a row, each row gradually leveling up a step.

Since Kira, Kori and Hikaru were at the back, they were in the highest level. Kira began reading a book. Hikaru fell asleep while they waited for the Professor. Kori also pulled out a book and began reading quietly.

**((With the Sohma's))**

"I think that's Kori…" Kyo said, as his eyes locked unto light blue ones, "Yea. I think that's her!"

"Kyo, you can't be serious, Hatori would've called us if Kori was awake." Yuki reasoned, out of nowhere his cell phone rang. Yuki jumped a little bit, "Weird…"

While Yuki answered his phone, Kyo observed the girl more. **That _is_ Kori! **

_**Are those your eyes?  
Is that your smile?**_

He observed some more, noticing the boy next to her, grabbing her hand. Kori blinked and stared at his hand, before grinning as he pulled her along. Kyo glared. He glared even more when the boy made Kori blush.

"Seriously Hatori, you could've told us sooner. Like when she woke up!" Yuki said, Tohru's eyes widened,

"Kori's awake?" Tohru asked, smiling.

"Alright. Fine I'm telling Kyo. Yea sure whatever." Yuki hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Kori's awake." Yuki said bluntly. "But she totally forgot everything about us, the only thing she can remember is the fact that she killed Akito."

"As long as she's awake…" Kyo whispered. Tohru kissed Yuki full on the lips. Yuki not expecting the kiss, sort of stumbled back a step. Tohru pulled away smiling happily.

"That… was unexpected." Tohru laughed.

"Yea. I hoped it was." Tohru winked, Yuki blushed. While the girls stalking them sighed in contempt and glared at Tohru.

"Come on… We're going to be late." Kyo said, looking in the direction of Kori, her hair had been cut, it now reached four inches past her knees. Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki walked right behind them. Kori and her group disappeared into the building.

Kyo separated from Yuki and Tohru and headed towards his morning classes. Luckily for him, he was in the North Dorm, so he had an extra two minutes before he was late.

As he walked in, he looked at seats that were taken, he looked up and saw that there were three empty seats, one by the corner, the other by Kori near the window. He walked slowly up the steps. Taking his sweet cool time. Taking a seat next to Kori, who was looking out the window, her book long forgotten.

"Hi…" Kyo said gently. Kori jumped in her seat. Craning her neck to see Kyo.

"Hi." Kori said back. "You must be Kyo Sohma?" Kyo's heart jumped.

"Yes." Kori's eyes brightened,

"I'm Kori! Kori Tenshi!" Kori turned around in her seat to full see Kyo. He was wearing the exact same thing.

"I'm sorry!" Kori said, Kyo blinked,

"For what?" Kyo asked,

"I'm copying your style." Kori pointed out. Standing up and showing Kyo that she too was wearing the same thing.

"Oh… don't worry about it!" Kyo said, waving his hand. "I don't mind. Great minds think alike I guess." Kori blushed.

"Kori!" Hikaru whined, "I need help."

"Go to the hospital. That's what it's for." Kira mumbled, still reading her book. Hikaru threw her a piece of his eraser at her head. "Ouch…" Kira mumbled again, rubbing her forehead. "Stop throwing things at me."

"You started it."

"You asked for help! I told you where to get some." Kira rolled her eyes. "So deal with it."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Kori stared at them arguing.

"What do you need help with Hikaru?" Kori asked, Hikaru pointed to his homework…

"This is due today, and I have no idea what to do." Kori nodded, looking at the homework. Algebra first period…

"This stuff is easy 'Karu-kun!" Kori said, as she began explaining to Hikaru what to do.

"Do you get it now?" Kori asked,

"Yup! Thanks Kori!" Hikaru smiled her.

"No problem." Kori smiled back. She turned back in her seat. Kyo turned to say something, but the professor had already entered the classroom, and was calling for attention.

* * *

**((During Lunch)) **

Kyo sighed, "That is Kori." he mumbled. "I sat by her all morning. But now this dude is moving in on her… what's his name… Hikaru…" Yuki's left eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up. No one wants to hear your ranting." Kyo sighed again. Letting his head drop.

_**When I need you  
I just close my eyes and I'm with you**_

A soft giggling brought his attention. He turned his head in his arm, seeing Kori and Hikaru laughing about something. They seem so close for only meeting this morning. Kyo glared. Kori turned her head to look around, and saw Kyo. Waving at him a little, she turned back to Hikaru, who made her laugh again.

_**Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
**_**_Ease my troubles that's what you do_**

Kyo sighed again. It was no use. As he thought about it. He knew that forcing her to hang out with them, would only scare her. Since she didn't remember anything about them. Kyo sighed again. Watching as Hikaru and Kori disappeared into the double doors and beyond. **That other chick must've already gone to her other classes.** Kyo thought. Not really caring what her name was. Just that she wasn't with them at the table. **Those two are getting to close. **Kyo thought, glaring.

"Stop moping and get to class." Yuki said, poking him in the head. "You're gonna be late."

"Feh whatever." Kyo rolled his eyes.

_**When the one you love's  
In love with someone else  
Don't you know it's torture.**_

Kyo got up. And walked out the door, heading his separate way, Yuki, Tohru and him had only 7th period together, and it was gym. While Yuki and Tohru shared the same classes all throughout the day. Kyo kicked the cement floor as he walked outside. The sky had clouded a bit.

He already knew he was going to be late. Might as well take his time. His ears caught a running footsteps behind him. He turned around to see who it was when it ran straight into him throwing both him and whoever it was that ran into him unto the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Kori said in his shirt. "I'm just late for my class. I told Hikaru-kun to go on ahead of me… and I forgot which way to go, and my shoes were untied… and I'm sorry!" Kori breathed. She crawled off of Kyo and let him stand up, then he chuckled and pulled her to her feet. A shock went through his body.

**_Are these your hands holding mine  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are  
I can't believe how much I see  
When you're looking back at me_**

Kori blinked, "Um… can you let go of my hand please?" the question, stabbed him in the heart. She didn't like him holding her hand. He let go. "Thanks." Kori smiled. "Um… excuse me for asking but do you know where Room 506 is?"

"Yea. It's over there," Kyo pointed to the classroom on the fifth floor. "Follow me, I'll take you to it."

"Ok." Kori nodded. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." Kori said again. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok." Kyo waved it off. "Hey, how 'bout you can make it up by sitting with us tomorrow during lunch. That way it'll be off your conscious." Kyo smiled down at her. Kori blushed.

"S-sure. As long as it is alright with your friends." Kori said.

"Oh I'm sure they won't mind." Kyo began climbing up the stairs to the outside door, "We're almost there."

"Um, what's your next class?" Kori asked, blushing slightly.

"History." Kyo said, "Why? What's your next class?" Kyo looked to his side, blinking at her as they continued to walk up the last flight of stairs.

"Language arts…"

"Good then, you class is right next to mine." Kyo said, smiling lightly. Finally stepping on flat ground, he turned the corner, Kori following close behind. "I'm sure the Language arts teacher will go easy on you. He's really nice. He's only 21!" Kori's eyes widened,

"Wow! He's really young." Kyo nodded,

"He's pretty smart too, I think he was in our school when we were freshman." Kyo said,

"I went to your school?" Kori blinked.

"Well," Kyo brushed it off, "Don't worry about it." Kyo stopped in front of 506, "Here's your class. See you later!" Kori's heart thumped, why did she always get this airy feeling inside? Like she knew him from somewhere… **But where?** she thought. She walked in, and closing the door behind her.

**_The person I liked long ago  
Is to have a child in winter  
Our promises from long ago  
Sometimes I want to doubt them  
I could never forget _**

**THE ACTUAL ENDING!**

**CRAP COMPETITION FOR KYO! XDDDD**

**Well, I think this is a very good place to stop, and begin the sequel. Now to leave you guys hanging for several days. Lol, just kidding! Btw the sequel shall be called, "College Feathers" What do you think? Is it a good title? If you have a title for the sequel go on ahead and tell me!  
****As long! As it relates, to "F e a t h e r s" Ok? Good. See you guys again soon! Review! **


End file.
